Twist Ties
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: This a DBZ fanfiction. It is mixed in with an online webcomic called DragonBall Multiverse. In this, Leena (OC) is part a rare bred of humans who use "the bond" to select suitable mates and to fight as well as heal. What happens when the energy chooses Majin Buu for her? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own any of DBZ or DBM! Rated M-Sexual Content and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by Salagar and Gogeta Jr. the website to cheak it out is:dragonball-multiverse and add the .com (This thing on here won't let me actually post a link)  
_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Year: 784 AD

Chapter 1

'Oh, God… I am so bored!' Leena shifted in her seat, this meeting was taking longer than expected. She glanced at the clock. Hideaki and Miyu would be out soon from school. He just keeps talking… the man up front pointing at the recent increase in sales of the capsules was a plump man. He had a mustache that curled at the end and was bald. His suit was obviously tight around his growing belly. It protested against the buttons but was restrained. She crossed her legs in the brown skirt, making her heels slide back and forth off her feet to past the time. 'Trunks has got to pay me more to sit in on his meetings,' she thought.

Ten minutes later, finally, he was done. She grabbed her recorder and notes and made for the door quickly. She adjusted her glasses and pushed the long, brown braid off her shoulder so she could move easier. It is so hard to run a company for a man that doesn't want to do anything but sit back and make money. She did everything from paperwork to making the necessary negotiations and money deals. Would he be able to do anything in this company without her? She rubbed her temple walking down the cream colored halls to her office. The marble floor had just been waxed and she did her best to avoid the other workers walking the opposite direction.

She closed the door the office and glanced back and surprise, Trunks was not at his desk. He's probably off playing somewhere. Some president he was. It almost made her miss the old president, Bulma, almost. No matter how loud... and bossy… and how much of a bitch she was. She looked at her well organized desk and saw a note. "Please give me the next three weeks off. I have an event my father and I want to attend. I know you can handle things- Trunks." She read the note again and crumbled it up. 'I always handle it!' She thought and gathered what papers and documents she would need to do work at home and quickly packed it in a briefcase.

About a half hour later, she pulled up to the front of the school where a little boy and girl stood. The boy was in a typical student uniform, a pair of dark colored shorts and white shirt, and had his book bag thrown over his shoulder. Where in the world did he get that red hair from? His eyes were a deep blue. He opened the door for the little girl in an identical uniform only with a navy colored skirt and white shirt. She tossed the bag in first and climbed in. He followed her after she was buckled up.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to go to a meeting for the president" She said apologetically.

"He needs to start going to his own meetings"

"I know, Miyu, but I am the president's secretary. It's my job to do what is asked of me."

"Yea I know, but still! That's boarder line abuse of power" She crossed her arms and pouted.

That face made her giggle.

"Miyu, I love you!" Miyu laughed

"Love you too Momma!"

"How was your day at school, Hideaki?" She glanced in the rearview mirror at him. He is quiet.

"It was fine. I broke my violin bow though." He had a sad frown on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll stop by the store and get you another one. How did it break?" He glanced back out the window, "Hideaki?"

"Well I… sort of… umm... broke it during recess. I thought I would be funny and try to use it as a real bow" He chewed on the inside of his lip nervously.

"Hideaki, those bows are expensive…"

"I know and I'm sorry… I'll be more careful and not do it again" He put his hand over his heart "I promise"

"I'll hold you to that"

An hour later, they pulled into the driveway. Leena handed Miyu the keys and they ran inside quickly laughing. She followed and headed to the kitchen. Dinner would be ready in an hour or so, she had put a pot of stew on that morning. She sprinkled in some spice and stirred. She turned up the heat some and headed to her bedroom. She changed out of her skirt and blouse, putting on her favorite night clothes. A tank top and puppy dog pajama pants. She undid her hair, brushed it, and put it into a ponytail. Hideaki and Miyu were waiting at the table when she walked in. "Homework time" She smiled for the first time all day.

"Goodnight, love ya'll" She kissed their heads and tucked them in. Miyu was already asleep. "I swear she could sleep through anything." She smiled lovingly and kissed her head again.

"Mom…"

"Hideaki?" He was on his side staring at her.

"Um… well you see… Miyu and I was wondering… well…" He produced a piece of paper from under his pillow. "We want to compete"

She furrowed her brows and looked at it, perching herself on his bed. A flyer for the World's Strongest Martial Arts Tournament. Great, here we go.

"We have talked about this Hideaki…"

"Mom, what's the use of our powers if we never use them? We want to fight. Please, what do we have to do to have you give us a chance?" His pleads were heart wrenching.

"Hideaki… something could happen… If you or Miyu got hurt or worse… I couldn't…" She admitted sadly. Her son stared at her for a moment.

"Mom, we're one of the strongest fighters on the planet. There could be others like us! We could fight, see how our limiters work in situations, she what our limits are, and we'll be safe, we won't hurt anyone!" He sat up excitedly and grinned.

She sighed and stood. "Alright, you win"

He almost took her down with a full force hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"OK, OK. Go to bed and we will start out after school tomorrow to Orange City. But there will be rules and conditions to meet, got it" She added sternly. He nodded excitedly and climbed in bed and rolled over. He closed his eyes with a big smile on his face.

She kissed him and turned off the light and went to bed herself. Screw the paperwork tonight, she rolled over exhausted and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by Salagar and Gogeta Jr. the website to cheak it out is:dragonball-multiverse and add the .com (This thing on here won't let me actually post a link)  
_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 2

The bell rang at the school. Everything was packed up and set up for the tournament. She was finishing up the last of the calls that cleared her schedule for the next month that they would be gone to the tournament and arranged to do everything from her computer. Her meetings, paperwork, calls and everything else will be done over the computer and phone. Her boss was on vacation anyways so she had his signature stamp to sign things. Hideaki and Miyu climbed in excited and were practically bouncing.

"Guys calm down," She shook her head, "Are you hungr- AH!"

They glomped her in a hug and laughed.

"Thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome now buckle up."

Three hours later, they pulled up to the vacant lot. She popped open a capsule and set up the house that they would be staying in. It was fully furnished and ready to be lived in. Miyu and Hideaki raced to their room. A bunk bed was waiting for them and they both climbed to the top arguing over who was on top. Leena walked in and settled it quickly by having them pick a number 1-10. Miyu won. The rest of the evening was spent in a pre-day meditation and training, warming up for the following day.

In the training room upstairs of the capsule, they did hand-to-hand and focused energy blast. She gave them pointers and she did not hold back.

The day of the tournament was busy. There were crowds and crowds of people, elbow to elbow. She wore a pair of jeans and nice, cool blouse. Her hair braided down the back. The kids were in identical training clothes, solid white with a "Team Natsuki" on it.

She stared as they signed their forms at the sign-in desk where a short old man was telling them what to sign and going over the papers with them. There is no junior division this year so they are having the kids fight adults and have extra rules and paperwork for them. She muted them out and signed where indicated. They were going to be fine, they would probably win anyways… given who their father was. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched them pull their numbers out of the box to see who they were up against:

NATSUKI MIYU (16) vs KRILLIN (17)

NATSUKI HIDEAKI (58) vs LOWKICK JIN (59)

Krillin… where had she heard that name before? She followed the other guide to the contenders room where everyone was crowding in. 167 people, 167 opponents to fight. They would hold the first rounds here until only 16 were left then they would go to the main arena.

"Look!" Hideaki pointed at a girl with an orange bandana on with a red shirt on that showed part of her belly and capris that didn't go at all with the boots she was wearing. "It's Pan and Mr. Gohan!" Miyu and Hideaki rushed over and she took this moment to watch everyone. The majority of them were weak and over confident. Some might put up a fight. She didn't realize her hands were on her elbows crossed until Miyu tugged gently at her long sleeved blouse.

"Momma we want you to meet Pan, she's in our class, and her dad. He's really nice and so is her mom!" She beamed up at her and she followed quietly. So many thoughts had her preoccupied but she did her best to push through them and greet them friendly.

"Hello there. I'm Leena Natsuki. I am Hideaki and Miyu's mother." She smiled at their surprise.

"You look so young" The black haired lady said. She had dark eyes and a sweet smile. She gave a house wife aura out in waves with her outfit and politeness. The man next to her was a muscular man with black hair, she sensed his power deep down and ignored it to suppress her own wanting to claw its way out. His dark eyes watched her and he smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Gohan, this is my wife, Videl and our daughter Pan. I guess our kids are classmates." He adjusted his box-framed glasses and she mirrored him adjusting her own.

"It's nice to meet you both" she said turning to face Videl, "We should exchange numbers so our kids can play together outside of school." She smiled and looked where they once were and glanced around noticing them with a tall man, the Pan girl hugging him around the neck. Her heart pounded. No… she groaned internally. That black spikey hair, the goofy grin, his muscles and tough frame. He oozed happiness and said something that made all of them laugh. He held Pan in his arms and walked toward us.

That's… Goku. She swallowed. The memories whipped by and she froze. She sensed familiar energies. No… They're all here. She looked around starting to panic on the inside and hoping not to show it on the outside. Goku… Vegeta… Piccolo… Goten… and the brief family. Trunks froze when he saw her, his eyes darting around. She unknowly walked toward him.

"Before you say anything… let me explain…" His nervousness was apparent. She crossed her arms.

"This is the event with your father?" She burned her glare into him and he backed down, trying to stammer an excuse. "Whatever, don't worry about it. I've got your paperwork lined up and ready for you anyways. You can look over all of it when you get back from your event" She put her hands on her hips and breathed to calm her agitation.

"Ha… ha ha… OK…" His sweat was beading off of him. Bulma butted in, "Leena how are you?" She smiled and gave her a surprise hug. She awkwardly hugged her back "You were the best secretary for me so I know you're doing well for Trunks."

"Thank you… you remember my kids?" She motioned toward them; they were talking to Pan who was now standing on her own.

"They've gotten so big!" She smiled and looked at them. "Hideaki is so handsome" She giggled. "He's going to be a little heartbreaker" Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Thanks." She laughed, kind of eased and kept the conversation with her going not looking at anyone else. They talked about Capsule Corporation and the new projects with her father, Dr. Briefs (the founder and head genius of C.C).

"Leena, do you want to stick with us? I'll introduce you to everyone." She motioned toward the others and Leena stared at Piccolo, then the black haired boy with Trunks.

"The boy with Trunks is Goten. They grew up together and you met his brother, Gohan. That's Chi Chi, their mother and my longtime friend, and Goku is their father." She moved along though Leena's mind kept making her think about what she had saw with Goku… 10 years ago. "This is Vegeta, my children's father, and Bra my daughter." Vegeta had no interest in talking with her and she preferred it that way. Bra stood with a blond girl and talked about some singer that Miyu also liked. "Then there's Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin…" There… That's him! He was with Goku the first time she saw him! The man named Yamcha looked her up and down. 'Not on your life buddy' she thought and glanced quickly at Piccolo. The Namekian was meditating. "Then there's Master Roshi, Gurr, Oolang, Tien, Chiatozu… That's 18 and Maron, Krillin's family… oh and Uub" The old man had a "3" badge on his chest, the others had various numbers pinned on them. 37, 19, 83. She looked at everyone else's: 39, 119, 67, 94, 21… Her eyes darted and settled on a dark skinned man. He was lean, well-toned, obviously a native of maybe Africa or an African American. She sensed an alarming bond with him at once. Her breathing halted. 74 was on his vest. He was talking to Goku when he stopped and looked directly at her. He started to walk over when Miyu and Hideaki stepped in front of him

"Momma! Pan wanted to see if we could come over and hang out after the tournament" The native man had stopped in his tracks and Goku was staring confusingly at him. He walked back to him glancing at her here and there. "Momma?"

"Yes, that will be fine" She mustered a smile.

"YAY!" They ran back and told Pan, Gohan waved at her and she raised her shaking hand back.

"You OK?" Bulma asked. She had forgotten that she was there.

"F-Fine. I need some air. I'll be back." She walked out and breathed the empty courtyard's fresh air. It was out back and no one used it a lot. Perfect for disappearing for a while. She sat at the only table out there and out her head in her hands letting her mind flood back.

"Buu…."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by Salagar and Gogeta Jr. the website to cheak it out is:dragonball-multiverse and add the .com (This thing on here won't let me actually post a link)  
_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 3

Year: 774 AD, 10 years earlier.

"1+2= what?" Leena was perched on the deak; her brown hair in a bun, wearing a long skirt, white blouse, rectangular-shaped glasses, and smiling at the class where about 15 hands went up. It was an elementary school in a city far away from West City.

"You, Miyu." She smiled excitedly.

"3!"

"There's right, a sticker for you." She passed her an apple sticker. She beamed and added it to her collection on her desk. 'I swear if I have a little girl one day, I'll name her Miyu.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud- BOOM! There was another one after it, closer.

"Listen, everyone! Line up! Follow me!" she ordered, they lined up perfectly and quickly and marched down the hall. There were screams, fires, explosions everywhere. She ushered them to a safe room, below the school. She locked the door and glanced at the other teachers with their classes. Some were missing. "Where is Priscilla's class?!" She asked and heard a loud explosion overhead. The school was gone and she knew it. The children cried. Some teachers did too. While they were huddling, she used her own powers to create a barrier.

"Whatever this is, It will not harm anymore children while I'm around!" she opened up the flow of energy and the light enveloped the safe room. She kept a check on her phone, a few hours passed and the explosions had stopped about an hour ago.

"I'll chance a look" She reached up and everyone moved more into the room, scared.

It was gone. The city had been leveled. Even the cars! Nothing was left but rumble. She heard something. It was… the sound of someone or something eating. She climbed out and took off her heels. She sealed the entrance and walked slowly toward the sound of something scarfing down a meal. She looked around the corner. 'What the hell is that?! A demon?' He's pink! A well-toned, stupid-looking thing with pink skin wearing white baggy pants and a black belt with an "M" on it! He had people in a corner as he finished off his plate of what looked like various candies and gumdrops.

"I want more candy!" He demanded at the cowering men and women against the crumbling wall, his purple eyes burning. He smiled and flicked his pink, banana-looking antenna and zapped them. She covered her mouth and watched. They turned into candy, more gumdrops this time and used the energy to gather a rather large pile on his plate and started the process of eating it.

'My God… am I prepared to take something like that down?' she held her shoes tight to her chest and watched him. 'He's rather stupid and gluttonous so I can try. I'll have to find his weakness' she decided.

She sucked in a breath and tossed her heels over to some rocks right in his lane of sight. He didn't stop eating. 'Oh, come on! What the hell, he didn't even stop to look!?' She did an internal face palm and slowly turned the corner, letting out some energy to catch his attention. It worked; he spotted her and stopped eating.

"I missed one" He growled and stood. She stood her ground and sensed all the power in him. He bared his fang like teeth. "You will make a delicious chocolate bar" He pointed at her and she ran back behind the wall. He laughed and darted to her. She smiled and used a power blast. It took off part of his arm. He howled and grew furious as she flew past him into the street.

He regenerated his arm easily. 'FUCK! He regenerates!' She leaned down and ripped her skirt up to move easier. "Hey what's your name?"

'Me Buu, you die." He ushered up the energy into his arm and produced a large ball of energy, obviously angry. 'Uh-oh if he fires that, my barrier won't hold. The children…'

"How would you like to never have to turn people into candy?" She closed her eyes as she blurted this out. She opened them to see him staring at her.

"How?" he tilted his head.

"Well, I make candy. I can cook you as much as you like. Here." She produced a chocolate candy she had brought for the children that morning. "I made this." She threw it to him; he caught it and devoured it with ease. 'I can't believe that worked…' she was dumbfounded at his stupidity.

His eyes lit up. He smiled deviously. "You make Buu more." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I will… if you leave this town alone." She swallowed knowing that if he declined, she would have to take him down and she faced the fact that she might not be able to.

"Deal" He flew toward her and had her in his arms, airborne before she knew it. Heights! She clung to him.

"I need supplies" She yelled. He looked down at her and scowled like he didn't understand. "Look, just land here and I'll get some supplies! I'll make you all the chocolate you can eat if your patient!"

"Buu want it now!" He yelled.

"I know but I can't make it without the ingredients!"

He landed. The town he landed in was about 100 miles away from her town. 'Damn, he's fast…' She made a quick trip in and came out with bags of stuff. She was loaded down. "OK Big guy, what n-AH!" He picked her up with easy and flew up high. He flew to an island not too far from them. Her arms though were numb when he set her down, not to gently either.

"Now!" he ordered angrily.

"Not too much on patience, huh?" she muttered and looked around. No house. Great. She pulled out her capsules from her blouse. She popped open a house capsule and strolled inside. She turned to see him looking curiously. She couldn't help her smile at his childish look.

"Hey, come on, you can watch TV while you wait." He followed.

"TV?" He tilted his head.

"Yea" she tuned it to a channel and handed him the remote. "Here try it." She walked to the kitchen and left him in the living room. He slumped onto the red couch between the love seats and played with the remote. 'That should keep him busy… To think, he could destroy this whole planet in a matter of minutes if he wanted too.'

An hour and a half later, he was quiet. The candy was done and she chanced a glance and he was sucked into a child's show. She placed the plate in front of him. He ignored it and kept his focus on it. She shrugged, 'He's not out hurting anyone or blowing up cities...' The layout of the capsule house was simple. The front door entry looked into the living room, the walls a peach color with blue carpet. There was a dip to step into the living room where there was a large couch and two loveseats facing each other with a table between them. There is a hallway on the right. It leads to the two bedrooms on each side of the hall and the bathroom on the left.

She headed down the hall and got the spare clothes she kept in the bedroom on the right. It's a simple room with a twin bed in the middle and a dresser. She changed into a pair of comfy sleeping pants and pulled out a long sleeved shirt. Before putting it on, she examined the marks on her. Long drawn out marks on her chest, shoulders and back, the marks of her family and the seals to contain her darkness as her mother called it as she gave her the scars. She closed her eyes and remembered her words. "Children need to have strong bodies to contain a strong mind and strong power. You'll thank me someday" Fucking Bitch; smiling as she did it, she enjoyed it. She pulled on the long-sleeved shirt and walked to the living room. The candy was gone and so was he.

"Shit!" She ran outside. She sensed him, it was faint but there. He was southwest of her. 'I wish I could fly…' She went inside and did what she does when she is worried or angry. Cleaned and cooked.

Three days later he came back. She stared at him, her mouth wide open. He sniffed.

"Ah, you sensed me coming back and made dinner. How sweet" He said in a condescending tone. He smirked and walked past her. 'He... He looks normal! His face was that of a regular man, he was taller, and he's mannerisms!' He was changed. He was sitting at the table when she walked in and was eating everything laid out. She leaned in the doorway.

"You… what did you do?" She frowned and watched him

"I absorbed some the world's strongest fighters" He smiled swallowing a piece of meat whole.

She watched him and he ate everything on the table. What is she sensing? What is it? He suddenly walked up to her. "You keep up the cooking and your town will continue to be spared" He licked his lips, "Now how about some dessert?" He flopped down on the couch. 'Arrogant son of a…' She walked into the living room and across the room.

"Hey"

"Make it yourself" She stalked across the room but he was in front of her in an instance. Why wasn't she scared? Why was she so… comfortable?

His anger was apparent "What did you say?"

She got in his face really close. "Do it yourself." She sounded it out for him like a child and it obviously infuriated him. He grabbed her and flew out over the ocean, into the cities of ruin. Heights! She clutched him tight and he smirked carrying her higher. "I could drop you."

"Yeah, and I'll take my cooking with me." He voice was less than confident. 'I hate heights!'

His laugh rippled through him and he zoomed over to a different store. "You need supplies right?"

"I suppose." She marched in the store, embarrassed that she was tricked like that. An hour later, she was weighted down with bags and he was nowhere in sight. He came down in front of her. "Come" He lifted her up and carried her easily.

'Why hasn't he killed me? It can't be because of my cooking so why? Is it that he senses what I do?' She looked and noticed his shirt. He's usually shirtless so this is a surprise. It was orange with a blue shirt underneath.

"Where did you get this?"

"I gain not only new powers when I absorb fighters, but their attire as well."

"Oh! Such a big word for Majin Buu, well done" She rolled her eyes.

'I'm getting tired of that mouth" He growled.

"Why haven't you done something about it?"

He was silent and landed on his island throwing her down. He flew away without a word. She walked inside and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ /_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 4

"Hey! Leena!" Trunks woke her from her thoughts. How long had she been here? She felt her face. She had been crying and quickly wiped her hand unlady like on the back of her hand.

"Mr. Briefs." She cleared her throat. He offered her a tissue and a smile that she gladly took.

"What's wrong? And please call me Trunks while were here OK?" He smiled kindly.

"I'm just thinking. How's it going?"

"You've been gone for a while. Your kids are amazing fighters! We've been practicing our sparring with them and they are awesome! Where did they learn that?"

"Probably from their father" She realized what she said and covered her mouth. 'Fuck… me and my mouth!'

"You never talk about him…" He stared and touched her hand, "You know, you can talk to me. I can listen, I know hard to believe but I can listen." He laughed and smiled at her. She moved her hand way.

"Thanks for the tissue" She left him there and walked inside.

"Mommy! Watch me!" Miyu called from the ring. Krillin stood opposite her on the far end wearing the familiar orange jumpsuit. He seemed uneasy, shifting around. His black hair and mustache was well groomed and he was messing with the jumpsuit.

"Go!" The referee called. She rushed him quickly going to punch him; he dodged her punch and went to kick. She caught his kick and flipped him. He bounced back and he went in to punch her. She caught it and punched him in the jaw. She hit him too hard though, he landed out of bounds.

"Miyu advances!" He announced as Krillin stood, realized where he was and walked around to 18.

"I did it!" Miyu jumped up and down. Leena squeezed her tight in a hug. "You did well! A little less strength and that should do it." Leena chuckled high-fiving her. Miyu turned and high fived Hideaki too.

The tournament was over for the day, the second part of the first round would be tomorrow. Hideaki would be up next. She had thought of this all day and mustered up her courage and walked up to Uub. He was slightly taller than her.

"You're Uub, right?"

"Yeah" he stammered, looking at her. "Do I know you?"

"At one time you did" She smiled at his puzzled look. "Can we talk, in private?"

He nodded and she led the way back to the courtyard she was in. It was empty, almost forgotten looking.

"Uub, I am named Leena Natsuki" She turned to him "I am from a dead race of humans. I have very special powers that I can explain to you later. What I need to explain to you is something no one knows. I am here to ask a favor, but first…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ /_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 5

Uub and Leena sat in the courtyard grass for a few moments while she tried to gather her mind together. "Let me tell you the story."

*** SEXUAL CONTENT *** SKIP DOWN TO NEXT STARS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SEX PART**** SEXUAL CONTENT***

Buu hadn't returned since the day before. For some reason this worried her. 'What the hell…' She thought and started to pack the food up when she felt it. His energy was coming in fast. She tied her robe around her tight to cover her skin in the tank top and moved quickly. "Why am I doing this?!" she growled to herself. She stopped and about dropped her plate.

The bond of her people. She about smacked herself.

The motherflippin' bond!

She sat down and watched as the door opened and he strolled in. He had absorbed someone else. She could feel his difference in power. He simply sat and started to eat. She rolled her eyes. This is what she is destined to be with? To be bonded with?

Her appetite had vanished and Buu had devoured the table before he gave a satisfied burp.

"Excellent" He smiled.

"Why else do you keep me around?" She said bluntly, her head in her hand.

"True" He got up and yawned.

She scowled at him and stared. "Hey have you felt anything weird?" she blurted out.

"Hm?"

"Between us?" 'Why am I blushing?' she thought as her cheeks lit up.

He laughed. "For some reason I can't kill you when I try to but that's all"

He walked away and she followed suit. "Yeah, good night to you too."

That night she tossed and turned. "I have to know, he'll kill me anyways once my usefulness is over with right?" she climbed out of bed and walked to his room. He looked up at her intrusion.

"What is this?" She walked straight up to him and was nose to nose.

"I have to know something. So hold still. I am not going to hurt you." She stared at him and he seemed taken aback.

She did it quickly; she leaned in and kissed him gently. He didn't know what to do, he just awkwardly stood there. A wave passed between them in the intimate contact.

Then something unexpected happened. The wave amplified and he found what to do and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her hard and with increased intensity. She pulled them apart and the both were breathing hard. She took a second to realize that he towered over her. He had to be 8 feet tall now.

"Wh..what the hell…?" She panted still in his arms, chest to chest.

"What is that energy? What draws me and tells me what to do?" He said quietly. 'Funny, I didn't think he knew how to be quiet.'

"I am part of a race of humans that are rare now-a-days." She explained "We have an energy inside us that chooses our most suitable mates. It binds us together. It tells us who our fate is to be with." He listened carefully not releasing her. "It makes us just like everyone else. We can't hurt each other at all. Once we bond, we share souls. You will be able to feel me and hear me no matter where you are and vice versa. My strength will become yours. I can see you; I can feel you and hear you, whenever and where ever you are. You cannot physically harm me and it's the same for you. It will be sealed that way if you bond with me. As our bond deepens, before sealing it… we will feed off each other's energy… we will become almost inseparable." She looked down, hiding her blush. Suddenly he grabbed her chin and jerked it up to meet his red eyes.

"How do we deepen the bond?" He asked tilting his head.

"Like this…" She kissed him and flicked her tongue over his. It invaded her mouth instantly and she let the energy flow around them. His eyes lit up as they popped open. He walked her backwards and made her fall on the bed and started to undo her robe.

"My body… it reacts on its own."

"It does that…" She stopped his hand. "My body is scarred and flawed just to let you know."

He scoffed and opened it up. He stared and looked her over. She wanted to cry her embarrassment…

He kissed her chest and she felt his erection form against her leg. "Ah…" She gripped his forearm and he wrestled her down to her back.

"Buu…" She breathed out kissing him. "I've never done this before."

"Me either, my body is naturally reacting to you. That smell too… it's intoxicating."

"What smell?"

"Here…" He kneeled down between her legs and practically ripped off her pants. He smelled it "Yes, this." He licked the clit, she yelped at the sensation; he looked up at her.

"Buu... What are you doing?" She moaned.

He inhaled deeply and licked his lips; he lapped at her like a dog at a water bowl. She moaned getting hot.

She took off her shirt and robe, discarding them with the pile of what's left of her pants. She pulled him up and had him slip off his pants. He was huge. He sprung free the moment she tugged him free of his pants. He moaned low at the light contact.

"Buu… you're so… big… and thick" She stared at him and wrapped her hand around him. 'Will he fit?!' She stroked him and heard him stop breathing. She had heard of what to do and kissed the head. His fingers tangled in her hair. She licked and started to suck him, trying to take him deep, she loved the way he tasted and took a chance and looked up. He had his eyes closed and mouth open breathing heavy. She picked up a rhythm and knew he loved it as he tugged her hair hard and thrust into her mouth. She held his hips and sucked him hard. He let out a loud moan and came in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the unexpected taste and pulled away, swallowing what was in her mouth. He growled, she was surprised at his rigidness. He was still so hard and she leaned in.

"You taste good too" She licked the end to catch the last of the cum there.

"Hm…" he smiled deviously and crawled on top of her. He kissed every inch of her scarred and tattooed chest. He played with her breasts and strummed the nipple making it hard. He seemed to be having fun, moving them, licking them, and sucking them to his liking. She moaned and writhed in his hands; she lifted her hands and felt the muscles in his back. The flesh was so easy to hold on to.

She wiggled under his fingers. His answering laugh proved he enjoyed this. He moved one hand down to where his tongue was and did the same as he did to her nipple. She cried out, clutching his shoulder. He slipped a finger inside and then another. "Ah… so wet… So ready" He licked his lips and slipped his fingers free. He sucked them.

"I think I prefer this to candy" He gave an ear to ear grin.

"Sh..Shut up…" was all she could respond.

"He positioned himself over her; he put the tip the entrance and stretched her wide. She gripped his shoulder tight and cried out in pain, he didn't stop or slow. He kept inching in and held onto her. She took him inch by inch and felt her virginity slip down his shaft. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him as the pain started to be replaced by the pleasure. He started to move harder, fucking her fast. He moaned and grabbed her legs spreading her wider and pounded her. She moaned holding onto the sheets and he watched her with a greedy face. He was enjoying himself, she watched him as he did what he wanted. He called out as he came hard inside her. She had felt her build up coming and came with him as he did. The energy wrapped them and she watched the letters of their names spell out in green lines on each other's chest.

Buu looked at his name being spelled out over her heart.

She got up, slipping out from under him. She ignored the blood on the bed. He watched her and made him sit on the edge of the bed, she laid him flat. She rubbed his chest, touching the letters of her name on his chest and lifted her hips. Something she just instinctively somehow knew to do and lowered herself onto his cock, still hard after coming twice. She moaned and he sucked in a breath.

"Lee…na…" he choked out. Grabbing her hips and roughly thrust upward, bouncing her on him.

His animalistic growl was such a turn on; she bucked her hips trying to match his hard rhythm, he was deep in her. Rolling her boobs in his hand, he gripped them tight and massaged them hard. They were a perfect fit in his palms.

"So tight…feels to good"

"It feels so good!" She threw her head back, arching her back taking him all the way in with each time. He started to pound, letting his hips do what they wanted. She moaned with every thrust and he poured his cum into her pussy once again.

"Buu…" She said coming apart on him. He gripped her hair and flipped her onto her belly. "Buu, what are you doing?" She was tired, he had her exhausted.

"I'm not finished" He growled and pulled her hips up. He slipped his fingers inside and rubbed her. She moaned and gripped the sheets. He suddenly grabbed her arms and held them behind her with one hand. He held her in place and slammed into her. She cried out and the pleasure rolled over her.

"Buu…!" He fucked her harder and harder with the encouragement. Taking her higher and pounding her. He dominated her, she loved it. She moaned and slammed her hips against him; he was so deep in her. She felt herself tighten around him and his growl as he took her hard. He moaned and turned her head to kiss her deep.

They continued into the night until he was snoring asleep next to her. She touched his chest, her name engraved there. A bond was there now. They had swapped pieces of their souls in their rather rough exchange. She wrapped a blanket around her, touching her own chest where "Majin Buu" was now in the mix of tattoos on her chest.

He snored and she smiled. He was hers and she was his, Death would be the only solution. If he died she would lose that piece that has to move on to the next world and she would be empty of that piece she had given away. That's usually people only mate once in her species. She frowned at that realization.

"Buu…" she kissed his cheek and snuggled close, exhausted. She fell asleep.

Uub sat dumbfounded.

"Say something… please." The look on his face was making her panic.

"Wha... why are you telling me this? Do you know that I am his reincarnation?" He asked watching her intently.

"The bond…. I want to break it. My Buu that I mated was destroyed when he separated from his good and became the pure evil one, Kid Buu. But as long as there is some kind of form of him that's left, I am not allowed to even… love anyone else. I mean I physically can't. The bond repels anyone that tries to be intimate with me. For example, I could walk up to someone like Trunks and I wouldn't be able to hug him or kiss him. The bond would repel me from him, literally. I am talking with you because I can sense the Buu in you and the other Buu is too much of an idiot to understand any of this. I want you to help me…"

He could not ignore the pleading and begging in her eyes. He watched her, thinking, and then looked down. He's eyes showed concern and worry. "If you consider this, Uub, I have to tell you… The process of unbonding is extremely painfully" His head wiped around and stared at her. "Bonding with someone means you are carrying around a piece of them inside of you. When unbonding you give that piece back. The Gods deemed it fit that if you wish to unbond from your life-mate then there are consequences. The pain is that consequence. It is very, very painful. The worse pain anyone will ever feel. If you don't want to I understand."

"No, I will help you" He answered sternly and without hesitation.

"Why don't you take a little time to think about this…?"

"No, I'm going to help you. I promise!" He took her hand to show his earnest motivation.

She nodded and stood.

"Follow my energy in 20 minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ /_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 6

She stood in the field across town. It was a very private place that she came to often to work in quiet. She checked her watch. He was late. She sat down in the grass. Was she ready to give up that piece of Buu? Her Buu? The father of her children? She was having a harder time than she thought with this. She shook her head. He was gone. All that was left was an under aged reincarnation and a fat child that couldn't even tell her the alphabet.

She hugged herself. Hideaki and Miyu were with Pan, she had asked Gohan to watch them for a few hours and she would pick them up later tonight. Hideaki and Miyu… will they forgive me for moving past their father after 10 years…? Her body ached, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with. Where the hell is he?! He said he would help, maybe he changed his mind. It's been an hour. She let her energy flow naturally so she would easy to follow.

A loud "VROOM!" caught her attention and gaped at the unfamiliar ship that was landing. Here, in front of her. It was a broad, white ship. Yellow, round windows blocked the view ot the inside, a black ramp opened at the bottom of the oval-shaped ship. Miyu and Hideaki ran out and hugged her.

"What's going on?!" She looked between them at their excited gaze.

"Mommy" Miyu said "These little bird things, when we were leaving the stadium, offered all of us a bigger challenge!"

"Well, really Goku used something called instant transmission" Hideaki clarified, "We zapped the Guardian of Earth's lookout and they explained everything. They have a machine to travel between dimensions and can allow us to fight alternate realities of people that we may know here. They are having a tournament where all of the greatest fighters will be!. There's no risk, they can fix everything and they have an eternal dragon and dragon balls in case someone dies in the tournament. We can test our powers without worry!" He was beaming with excitement.

"Hideaki…Miyu…I don't know about this…" She was wide-eyed and overwhelmed with information. Here she was, prepared to take her bond away and now she was knocked off her feet with this.

"Please mom…" They pleaded and she finally nodded. "Alright but we will talk about the rules in the ship OK?" She looked at them and they hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Momma!" They danced around her excitedly and they almost dragged her inside.

Not all the Z warriors were there and she didn't look at Uub who was next to the door entry. The birds were working at the controls and she watched them. She sat in a chair that was provided. She put her head in her hand and tried to get a rain on her headache. Miyu and Hideaki knew when she had a headache and stayed with Pan talking about the upcoming tournament. The birds were in little uniforms and working away, their fathers ruffled up some around their necks. The ship swirled and there was a ZIP sound and they were in space. A purple wave with stars was visible in through the windshield. She finally looked around to see who was there to compete. There was: Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Pan, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Bulla. Everyone else had stayed behind. A bird walked by and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, umm… sir?"

"Yes?" He looked up as he stopped, holding his clipboard under his arm.

"What are you? Who all is competing in this tournament? Where is the tournament?" She was suddenly full of questions.

"We are the Vargas. In our universe we found the technology to travel between universes and gained the permission to have a tournament against all the strongest fighters in each universe. The tournament is in our universe, and the contenders of your universe are: Vegeta, Goku, Gotenks, Uub, and Pan. Everyone else is just spectators." 'Gotenks, who's that?'

"Wait a second." She caught him as he started to walk away.

"Hm?" He looked up at her and she asked her main question.

"How many universes are going to be there? Who all is going to be there?"

"There are 20 universes competing. You all are universe 18. There are going to be many races and competitors there. There is going to be anything from Gods to demons, Saiyans to Namekians." He waved his hand and went to his clip board. "For example, Universe 1 is just the Gods of that world called the Kaio Shins." She glanced to see some of the others listening in. "Universe 2 is just miscellaneous people of the powerful universe that statistics showed would be good contenders. Universe 3 is your universe if some events of history had gone differently. They have some interesting people on their side, might I say. Universe 4 is the Hyper Buu universe as we call it." Her heart stopped, the world seemed to stop for a moment. "In this universe, the Majin Buu Goku and the others fought overwhelmed them and defeated them. He absorbed them and anyone else he felt was worthy of being absorbed." He rattled off the rest but she couldn't hear and just stared. 'Another Buu…' She was wide-eyed and she felt all the blood from her face was gone.

"Madam, are you alright?" He was looking at her concerned.

"Fine," She heard herself say. "I'm not use to the ship and flying. I have a problem with heights too," she tried to smile and managed to give him a weak one.

He nodded, "yes that happens a lot. Also, just remember a few things." He stared at her as if he knew she was lying but said nothing "First, no matter who you think some of these people are, remember, they are parallel versions of themselves. They are not the people you know or knew." She nodded and listened. "They may look similar, be exactly the same, or completely different, but they are not the people from your universe. They have no idea who you are. Second, the rules are simple, if the fighter is knocked out for 30 seconds, killed, or give up- they lose. Third, we will provide food and board for your stay and the winner is granted any 3 wishes they desire. Our dragon balls are completely different than yours. Our dragon can grant anything, anything at all."

With that he walked away.

Vegeta suddenly walked over and looked at her with such a serious face.

"Can… I help you?" She stood so she was eye to eye with him. He was nothing to Buu, she could handle him no problem.

"Why would you keep such information from us?" Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Back off, Vegeta, It's not our business." He scowled and swatted his hand away. He turned back to her.

"Your children are the spawn of that monster, Majin Buu."

"Piccolo's right. It's not your business." She brushed him as she walked past, everyone looked at her and she glared at Uub. He blushed and looked down. So he did tell them.

She walked over to Miyu and Hideaki who was next to Pan and took them by the arms and pulled them to a private area, away from the others.

"Mom…" She cut them off.

"I loved him." They stared at her. "I loved your father very much." She sniffed and rubbed away her tears, they stared. She had never cried in front of them, ever. She kept to her room or shower, never in front of them. She wanted to be strong to them and raise them as both a father and mother.

"He was rash, arrogant, childish, and cocky. He had some good in him, though. He enjoyed being in control. He loved destroying things. He was very powerful and his evil inside was his driving force and it smothered his good." She watched their reactions carefully. "He started out a gluttonous idiot. But he turned into a powerful and smart man, which I loved. I will sit you down one day and explain the energy you will develop when you hit puberty. It's one of the curses of my side of the family. Why am I telling you? You are my children and I have to tell you. I sealed away your real powers." She sighed and they're shocked faces were predicted.

"I was afraid. I didn't know…"

"…if we were going to be like dad." Hideaki finished for her.

"Yes… I'm sorry. I would take off the restraints but…" She wiped her eyes again and took their hands. They didn't pull away which was a welcome reaction.

"…It's been too long." They stared, "now you have to find the strength to break the internal seals yourselves. I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you both. Can you forgive me?"

They smiled and hugged her. She was taken aback. She did not expect this.

"Of course!" They said together and hugged her. How could she doubt how good they were? They were so pure and innocent. She smiled and kissed their heads tenderly.

"I love you both more than anything in the world and I will trust you both with everything, for now on OK?" She smiled and hugged them tight. They smiled back at her and they walked back to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ /_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 7

They arrived at the stadium in a matter of seconds. The others hadn't bothered her but the kids interacted with them with ease. They were accepted members according to Goku. Goku saw the good in them and they were made members of the Z warriors evidently. She couldn't help her resent against him for some reason. She should be grateful but he did kill her mate, evil or not.

The stadium was huge and bowl-shaped. There were long hallways, so many doors along the way, and a lot of people in the stands already. They walked to the main arena area and saw that they were the last team to arrive.

She stood back and watched everyone interact. She looked around and there it was. The bonded energy was all so familiar. She looked across the arena and Buu stood, looking almost human like. He was wearing no shirt and his usual white baggy pants that hung off his hips with a black belt with the "M" on it. He obviously sensed it too and looked at her. His face was different and the power was obvious. He was much more powerful than the Buu of universe 18. 'Please don't look at me…' She had built up her strength and her walls. She leaned against the wall and accessed some of her own power to stuff the bonded energy into an internal box. 'Fuck you, I will not allow myself to be influenced by this energy.' He finally turned his head with a smirk. 'Still an arrogant jackass' she rolled her eyes. She was brought out of her thoughts from a tug on her shirt. Miyu looked up at her.

"Momma, is that daddy?" she asked. Her eyes shined a beautiful red, just like Buu's. She nodded and Miyu looked his way.

"He looks strong"

"He is," she smiled "But, you are stronger. You and Hideaki can beat him."

She beamed "Oh yeah!" She lifted her arms to show her muscles. Leena laughed.

The announcer came over the intercom.

"The tournament shall now begin!" The crowd cheered. Everyone returned to their proper spots. She chanced one last glance at Buu and he was watching them intensely. She turned her attention to her kids, bouncing excitedly. She smiled to herself at them. Hideaki was strong, he was calm and level-headed, very smart and understanding, He had red hair that she knew was a recessive trait in her family, he had her eyes and wore his school uniform, a white shirt and black shorts with uniform specialized shoes. He was looking around, probably checking out the competition. Miyu looked just like her, except she had her father's eyes. She had brown hair, a beautiful personality and smile to match. She loved to smile and laugh, she was so bubbly and funny. She was so full of energy. She wore her favorite pink dress with a blue bow and matching shoes. She was braiding her pigtails in anticipation.

"Miyu, when did you and Hideaki change out of your fighting uniforms?"

"When you left with Uub" She finished her hair with blue bows at the ends.

"You look so cute" Leena chuckled and patted her head.

"I need to fool the enemy" she said slyly.

"Uh-huh." She eyed her with a smile. Miyu laughed and jumped up to sit up on the concrete wall separating them from each universe and the ring, swinging her legs. The Vargas pulled in a block of ice to the "Universe 20" spot.

"It's Broly!" The all gasped and a wave of uneasiness spread with panic.

"We found him frozen in the void of space. If he is alive when his match comes, he'll participate." said the Vargas bird.

"This is a very bad idea…"said the Namekian next to him.

She shrugged, everyone buzzing about it. Their nervousness was apparent. She looked around and recognized some of the villains of the past. She remembered seeing them before. There was Cell and Freza. Her eyes landed on a tiny man, he was wearing the same "M" on his belt as Buu did. He had bug eyes, an evil smirk, and was wearing an orange robe to cover his clothes. 'He must be Babidi, the creator of Majin Buu. She would have a word with him later. He had the fat version of Majin Buu with him and she recognized Dabra immediately. 'King of demons my ass.' She rolled her eyes. There was Bojack and his gang and then the Androids, 17 and 18.

The first fight was a fellow named Cargot from universe 10 and Nappa of universe 13. They flew in unison and stood on opposite ends of the planet that stood as the ring. 'Odd, but neat' she smiled. 'I need some popcorn.'

"I need popcorn" Hideaki said.

"I was just thinking that" They chuckled and looked up, watching the first match.

Nappa struck first. 'Saiyans…' He punched while Cargot blocked. They were swapping punches each one either punching or blocking, they were exchanging words between themselves. She yawned bored already.

"This Nappa is stronger than the Nappa we fought" Gohan said.

"It's also apparent that this Nappa is quite old" Goku said crossing his arms.

"The Namek is strong too. He is a warrior."

Nappa finally connected a punch and landed a kick the stomach as well. Cargot landed on his back a few feet away. 30 seconds, he was down, Nappa was announced the winner. Two other Nameks rushed in and took him back to their side. Nappa went back to his universe balcony.

"Next Freeza of universe 8 and Jeece universe 8" the matches continued. Freeza, of course, won his match. She paid no attention to the rest of her universes interactions with universe 13.

Goku universe 18 verses Mahissu universe 10, 'Let's see, Goku verses a Saiyan that has never seen technology. I'm banking on Goku.' She was right Goku won with little effort, he created an air pressure and sent the opponent flying and unconscious. Next up was a contender named I'K'L, his mother hadn't even given birth to him yet! He was against universe 14, Android 17. An obvious forfeit... A few more fights happened. Universe 8 Butta verses Universe 1 South Kaio, South Kaio was faster than him and beat him easily. Universe 11 Majin Buu verses Universe 6 Bujin, she watched them carefully, 'is this Fat Buu stronger than her universes'?' He won and felt his energy. 'No, he's just as strong…' She looked over and bit her lip. Vegetto was talking with her universe. Pan was hugging the Goku of her universe. Of course, when she was born Vegetto was already made and she never actually seen him separated.

Universe 19 Tidar and Universe 18 Uub, Tidar's weapons were amazing but Uub was strong. He would have to do better than that. Uub hit him in his chest, knocking them on his butt.

"GOD'S BLADE" Tidar roared and split the small planet like it was nothing. Uub smirked and suddenly yelled. His arm, she covered her mouth, was gone. He had sliced it clear off. Uub freaked out and exploded! He turned Tidar into ashes, gathered his arm and hurried back to their balcony. Leena rushed over, Babidi was already there with Dabra and Majin Buu.

"I'll fix it… for a price" said Babidi.

They argued for a few moments when his arm was healed.

"What?" Uub looked at his newly reattached arm. Babidi turned and started to scold Fat Buu, he looked confused.

"But, Buu no do it"

"Then… who?"

Leena was already staring, heart pounding, at the person responsible. Majin Buu of universe 4 was standing there with his antenna at the end still glowing from his healing. Miyu and Hideaki stood next to her. Hideaki had a hold on Miyu.

"I did it only to hassle Babidi" He said looking down at Uub. "Or maybe because you have a little bit of Buu in you. Or it's the fact that all of you exists as absorbed into me, that make me feel close to you."

"Even me" asked Goku.

"Of course. Everything that exists and contains power, in my universe, is now in me" He started to walk away. Miyu tore away from Hideaki.

"Miyu, no!" Hideaki and Leena shouted together.

Buu was caught off guard but caught her, "What is the meaning of this?"

"In my universe, I didn't get to meet you now I can!" Miyu was positively radiating happiness. Buu scowled "What do you want?"

"In our universe, you're-!" Leena grabbed her and got a hand over her mouth.

"Miyuki Ali Natsuki" Miyu knew she was in trouble; she never used her full name. Leena didn't even feel her power shift.

"Mom..," Hideaki said, "Your eyes… they're…" Miyu watched her, she was scared.

"Walk." She set her down and she stumbled backwards, scared, and turned walking bristly to the door. Hideaki followed both silent.

"One moment," Buu interrupted, "What was that about?"

She said nothing, ignoring him, and marched them out of their balcony. Everyone watched them, 'Great, everyone is looking.' He anger burned brighter.

"Mommy…" Miyu said quietly as they entered the empty hall.

"I trusted you Miyu. Don't make me regret it. He is not your father. You father was destroyed, he's gone. Don't forget that." she said coldly. Miyu started to cry. She marched her to a sitting area. Hideaki was nervous not saying anything. Leena sat down in a chair and tried to calm herself. Her rage wiped around her in energy like whips, it knocked a table over before she finally got a hold on it and sucked it back down into her little internal box. Hideaki breathed and she knew her eyes had turned back to the blue reflected in his eyes.

Miyu was sobbing when she pulled herself together. Guilt came over her and she scooped her up in her arms. She held her like a tiny child until her tears were dried and she looked up. Leena dipped into her pocket and gave her the tissue Trunks had offered her earlier.

"Momma… I'm sor..sorry.." She sniffed and stared up at her, her eyes red. She sighed and kissed her head.

"I know. Think before you act. You have to learn that concept." She petted her head and she sniffed again.

"I'm sorry! I will. I promise mommy!" she climbed out of her lap; Hideaki took a place next to the chair.

"May I cut in?" The voice so familiar she didn't need to turn. Buu stood behind the chair. Miyu and Hideaki stared. She finally turned. Miyu spoke up.

"Mr. Buu, I'm sorry I tried to hug you." She bowed with her apology.

"Why did you do it is my question. You have caught my attention." Buu crossed his arms.

"Kids" Leena breathed and looked at them, "Go back to the balcony and stay with Pan and Gohan." They looked like they were going to protest but cleverly didn't argue and ran back. When they were out of sight, he moved closer. His scent in her nose was giving her a headache.

"Answer me."

"Still as demanding as ever" She looked at him. He was exactly was she remembered only more… human in the face.

"What does that mean?"

"In our universe, you…" she struggled to word it and decided to be blunt, "they are your children."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ /_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 8

His shocked face was funny. She chuckled at it and his answering look of disapproval made her smile.

"How…?" He stared.

"Well," she held up a finger gathering her energy at the end of her finger. He walked closer, 'damn bonded energy…' she couldn't get it bundled back up inside the box at this range. His eyes widened so she knew he felt that energy, "How about I just show you? Touch my finger. It will transfer all my memories through your molecules straight into your mind. It'll be like you actually experienced it." She watched him, gauging his reaction.

Part of her mind was bouncing with excitement, here was her bonded mate in front her. She wanted to hug and kiss him but resisted all those urges and put them in the back of her mind. 'Shut up! He's not Buu!' she scolded and pushed those feelings at least back down for now.

He finally lifted his finger to her and she began to transfer some memories slowly. She closed her eyes and started from the beginning, transferring the town, his rampage of destruction, their little conversations and her cooking. She skipped over their bonding, shielding his mind from her darker secrets and the bonding experience between them. She blocked out anything to do with the information concerning the bond.

She felt his probing knowing that he caught the blanks in the memories that she was trying to hide. 'He's so much smarter than the other Buu.' She thought, 'Yes I am' Buu was in her thoughts. He took over, already learning how to control the energy. She fought back, trying to take control until he found the missing link. He found the black spots and undid the block, breaking down her barrier.

He saw it all: their bond, what it was, their bonding experience, the kids... She tried to break the connection and pull away, he held on and deepened it. He was learning not only about her and the past but how he was defeated, he was taking advantage of her memories and learning about her universe and the fighters!

She unlocked some of the inner energy she had built up and pushed him out, breaking the connection. She was panting and sweating by the end of it, he looked so calm.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you?!" she straightened, furious.

He smirked "I got what I needed."

She growled and made a fist; she lifted it but was restrained but the bonded energy. She clenched her teeth as the energy caused her to calm herself unwillingly and unclench the fist. He was watching her with that stupid grin.

"You can't hurt me or your children, so sooner or later you're going to lose this tournament for the simple fact you can't be hostile or violent toward them at all" she glared.

He stepped forward so they were close and leaned into her so they were nose to nose. "I'm not here to win, I'm here for a challenge and if your memories are correct I will get just that" he had that stupid smirk of arrogance, "Besides, I'm also interested in this energy and I noticed that I couldn't absorb you or your children in your memories. Is it because of that energy?" He rubbed his chin, intrigued.

She kept silent and folded her arms, "thought you got what you needed."

He frowned and tilted his head. She flushed and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"We need a place a little more private to speak," he motioned down the hallway, "Follow me."

A few minutes later she was in a single bedroom room, standing next to the window. It overlooked the arena where Universe 8 Reacum and Universe 10 Nail were fighting. So far Reacum was winning.

"This is my room. I was in the first ones to arrive here so I already have a space for myself" he explained. She was thinking to herself and not minding him. She watched the match unfolding as Nail powered up. She thought of the exchange between Buu and her and realized something.

"Buu, why did you tap into my personal memories of the Buu of my universe and me if all you wanted was information on the others and how you were defeated?"

He was taken aback; he had not expected that question. "You are perceptive, Leena" her name rolled of his tongue in a way she liked, "I wanted to learn everything of that universe, and I learned I couldn't simply absorb you like others and gain your skills and memories that way so I had to tap into your mind to put some of the pieces together."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say, why did she expect anything else?

"Or maybe because…" He said almost like he had read her mind. He put a hand on her and turned her to him, she was in a corner, she hadn't realized she had put herself in a corner and looked at his red eyes, "maybe that energy, the 'bonded energy' you go on about…" his other hand was on her waist. He was the one activating her energy this time, it startled her how he had gained so much control over her this quickly. She looked to his chest as the energy made their names appear. Her name was in green letters on his chest, she felt the letters form on her skin as well. He looked at his chest and touched it. "So it is true. Your memories weren't fake ones throwing me off like I thought…" his eyes flickered back to hers and he pulled her to him, "You are a very interesting woman."

She moved away from him, the surprise registered on his face. She shook her head and breathed, walking away. He caught her arm and get nose-to-nose with her again. He said nothing and neither did her.

"Buu…" she had just got done lecturing Miyu about him and here she was letting a parallel version of Majin Buu do all of this. Her walls started to crumble for him, though she tried to stay in tack. He smiled and kissed her head. 'What in the world?' she touched the spot as he released her. 'He's teasing me…' He started toward the door. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and watched her. She walked to the door and looked at him. His eyes followed her as she left and he followed suit. They walked together down the hallway in silence.

They walked to her balcony first and she turned to him. 'I feel like a 14-year-old girl getting home to her parents' house after a first date' she mentally smacked herself for the blush crossing her face.

He smiled and started to walk away. What possessed her, she didn't know. Was it the bond? Was it spite for him being an asshole to her? Whatever the reason her hand caught his, he turned and she pulled him to her. His surprise made her smile and she kissed him. The energy pulled them together, and he surprised her with his kiss back. 'Damn, backfire' she pulled away and didn't look at him as she walked back onto her balcony.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a webcomic that i adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, i do not own that webcomic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagar and gogeta jr. the website to cheak it out is: _****_ www.( )/_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 9

Miyu was the first to spot her. "Mommy!" she ran up to her and hugged her, Hideaki behind her.

"You missed it! Nail won his match against Reacum and Trunks from universe 12 and Cooler universe 8 had their match! Trunks won!" he filled her in on the details.

"Amazing" she smiled and looked over. Buu was back in his balcony and smiling. He's faster than the old Buu as well.

The next two fights went fast the Pan of their universe went against Goku's parallel universe father, Bardock, and won easily. Vegeta of their universe won against himself of universe 10.

After that, all of universe 10 forfeited including Nail. Leena looked at the other balconies.

*****Just to let you know, from here on out, the DBM timeline is altered to meet my own story. Dragonball Multiverses' own story will be mixed in with mine but it will be on my own series of events intertwined with theirs. In round 20, I am deleting Arale and Mary Sue from fighting. Instead my OCs will fight. Miyu will fight Universe 18 Gotenks and Universe 14 #18 will fight Hideaki, universe 16 Gotenks was entered as spectators for my story.*****

She added up the fights in her head and figured out that Hideaki would have a forfeited match the first round. She frowned knowing he would be disappointed. Next round though, Hideaki would fight Android 18. Miyu would fight Gotenks of their universe this round though then Nekomajin of universe 2. She breathed and prayed that they would quench their fighting urges.

The next match started. It was Universe 6 Kat verses Universe 13 Kakarotto. Goku's evil twin of this universe was just plain mean-looking. He looked like he had done so many things wrong and enjoyed every single one. Kat sunk down in the earth.

"But… this gravity is like ten times ours! No one seemed bother before!" Kat's whining was already getting on Leena's nerves and she was at least 100 feet away from her. The exchange between them wasn't interesting her. She sat down and Miyu climbed on her back.

"Can I do your hair?" She nodded. Miyu started to take her hair down. "That lady did a nice knee to the face even though it didn't do any damage." Miyu was braiding her hair.

Kat did a twirl and said something. Kakarotto took her hand and she hear him say "Your gorgeous, bare my children" Leena busted out laughing, laughing like she hadn't in a while. She stopped laughing when he smacked her, she flicked him off and he began beating her until she forfeited. Vegeta had to step in. Leena glared at him until he got out of the ring.

Universe 17 Cell got in the ring and Universe 11 Dabra was next. The fight between them was hard not to enjoy. Dabra hit first- landing an elbow to the face. He flew up high and launched an energy blast at Cell. It looked like a crater when the smoke from the blast was cleared; half of the planet was leveled. Cell stood in the middle of it smirking. He rushed up and kneed Dabra in the stomach. Dabra grabbed Cells head and flipped behind him.

"DAAH!" Dabra yelled and shot him with an energy blast from behind. Cell yelled out then turned back with a smirk. They exchanged some words and she heard the others comment that neither had gotten stronger form when they last fought. 'Hmm... Interesting.'

Dabra shot a flame from his mouth. Cell blocked it with an energy field.

"What a waste of energy… Try this!" He used Freeza's technique on him. A scatter shot, Dabra barely avoided them.

"Taiyoken!" Cell yelled, everyone was blinded by a solar-like flare.

Hideaki and Miyu buried themselves in Leena's shoulders. When they opened their eyes, Dabra had attacked Cell from behind. He had a sword made of pure energy and slashed through cell like butter.

"He won!" Miyu said in awe.

"No he didn't…" She watched as Cell did an exchange of words and turned with the blade. He moved and regenerated.

"Oh wow!" Miyu looked at her. "I wonder if I can do that…" She thought about it and watched the match.

"I don't want to find out Miyu…" She shuddered at the thought of someone slicing through her baby. She'd kill them.

Cell shot a beam straight threw Dabra. Dabra suddenly spit on him and Cell started to turn to stone.

"What have you don't to my perfect body?!" The stone disease kept spreading. Cell suddenly ripped his own head off and threw it down. He regenerated his whole body, Dabra fell and the thirty second count started. After the count, Cell was announced the winner.

Pan, Universe 16, verses Bojack of Universe 6 was next. Leena had a bad feeling about this fight. She was right to. Pan suddenly turned Super Saiyan and landed a powerful Kamehameha. The match was over quickly, as Bojack shifted in power and wrapped in front of her.

"No…" She watched horrified with Universe 16 Gohan and Vidal as Bojack grabbed her neck and cracked it.

The crack made everyone silent. A monster killed an innocent little girl, in front of everyone. She cried for her. Miyu was watching horrified and Hideaki's look when she looked up surprised her, the anger had his face twisted. Gohan walked right through the concrete barrier with Pan's body in her arms. Hideaki and the Bra of Universe 16 powered up. The power between them cracked the walls, the stadium shook. Gohan and Vegetto had calmed Bra down and Leena stood over Hideaki who was having trouble raining in his own temper.

"Hideaki, she will be wished back at the end of the tournament…" She did not want to use her powers on him to calm him; everyone had backed off, watching. Pan of their universe was watching him from behind Gohan.

"Pan is my best friend! How dare he do that to her…!" The ground cracked under him, his power increasing and his aura becoming more visible, electricity bouncing off home.

"Hideaki, calm down or I will calm you. Pan will be OK-!"

"Bring her back! You can do it Mom!" He was tearing up and she stepped back. It was a forbidden practice in her people, though she could. "Give Pan back to them!"

"Hideaki,"she tried to stay calm as her own temper flared and her power raised to meet his, "Calm! What you're asking me is forbidden and will not happen. Bojack will get his at the end; Cell is going to defeat him effortlessly." He sucked in a breath, "Hideaki Jiro Natsuki… Calm" he let the tears run down and she hugged him tight. "It's OK," she repeated it until he was calmed. His embarrassment was apparent and he wouldn't look at anyone. His face was a bright red, like his hair.

Miyu hugged her brother. "You controlled your temper, so cool!" Hideaki crossed his arms.

"You're not helping…" He muttered and she laughed, poking at him.

Next, Tapion's fight was a forfeit, he won by default. Universe 8, Sauza, and Universe 9, Kulilin, were to fight. Leena sat and pulled her kids into her lap. They sat quietly watching. She looked over at Buu who was unexpectedly looking at her… or maybe Hideaki. His son was powerful and he knew that now. She grinned in pride and he raised an eyebrow. She hadn't paid attention until there was a gasp from the crowd. Kulilin had sliced through his hand and body with a Kienzan. He died, Kulilin was announced the winner.

"We have finished the first half of the 32nd finales. Let's begin a lunch break."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that web comic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _****_dragonball-multiverse)(.com_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid Buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 10

She watched most of the other tables eat; her appetite had flown south for the winter. Each universe had been set up in each of their own respectable balcony with a table, the Vargas serving as waiters. It seemed that for their table and the universe with the other Saiyans, they were going to be tired after running back and forth with so much food. Miyu and Goku got into a fight over the last piece of meat.

"That one is mine!"

"No way! I was saving that one for last!" Miyu pouted holding it with her chopsticks.

Goku had the opposite end. The Vargas showed up with a new plate and Miyu let go as Goku did and they started on the new plate.

She looked at the bewildered Vargas, "See what I have to feed?" she smiled at him sweetly.

"May the God's be with you" he gave a short laugh and walked back to the kitchen.

"Mom," Hideaki had a plate in front of her, "Come on, eat. It's great." He slurped his noodles down easily and Pan giggled next to him copying him.

She sighed defeated. She pulled it closed and started to pick at it finally settling on a piece and eating it slow. Pan and Hideaki were talking and playing around, Goku and Miyu had settled their differences on the food and she was left with her plate. She excused herself and walked out into the sitting area away from the chaos on the balconies.

"Excuse me." There was a tap on her shoulder. Tapion was standing next to her. She recognized him immediately from Trunks description of him in one of his stories he told.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wanting to ask you… well speak with you. May we sit?"

She shrugged and sat, crossing her legs. This whole place was so big. The sitting area was a small space in a huge place. The ceiling was high above them and the windows made the space look more open. Tapion sat across her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I saw you when you first arrived and I wanted to talk with you since."

She gave him a bored look "about what?"

"I saw your markings through that blouse, you can see the edges." She became self-conscious starting to check and sure enough the edges on her back were showing. 'Fuck!' she squirmed.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" He looked like he was about to stand, his hands stretched out.

"It's fine," she lied and pulled at her shirt, "What about them?"

"They are markings that help you to control your power, to help seal away your magic?"

"Yes, they are also the markings of my culture and contain embedded energy. I can do different things that make most people…," she searched for the right word, "uncomfortable."

"I see. Do you know a simpler seal to help me control both halves of Hirutegar?"

"Straight-forward and to the point huh?" she smiled and laughed.

He gave her a smile in return, "Yes, I don't have much time to speak with you so I figured it was the best approach. When I win this tournament, I would like to use my wish to return my brother to me and to get rid of this demon. I need to control it until then. It is difficult for me to control both halves on my own."

"I understand but I can't help you." She stood and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"But, why?!"

"Well for starters, in my people we have rules. We are not allowed to just use it, we have to have permission and second, you are not winning this tournament if you have to fight my kids" she smiled proudly.

He nodded "I understand, though I am going to win, even against your kids." He laughed.

"Keep dreaming." She smirked and started down the hall, she wasn't ready to go back to the balcony yet. She looked back to see Tapion walking the other way, back to his own balcony. 'Maybe I should help him…' she felt a twinge of guilt and stopped mid-step. 'No I can't just use my powers, I'll get to use to them and end up power-hungry like my mother…'

She looked forward and walked a few more steps when Buu just suddenly appeared in front of her. He took her by surprise and she gasped in surprise.

"Did I startle you?"

"A little, I wasn't expecting you to…"

"Pop up?" he finished for her.

"Yes," she messed with her blouse nervously, "How did you do that?"

"In my universe, I absorbed Goku, so I gained his instant transmission and other techniques."

"Ah, and the mystery is solved. Now excuse me I have to go check on my kids." She tried to walk past him but he stopped her easily with one hand.

"Now, now. I want to ask my own set of questions."

"What is this? An interview? No more questions for today please" She tried again, exasperated. This time he grabbed her elbow.

"What are their names?"

"Who?"

"The children," He didn't let his hand leave her elbow, he kept a firm hand on it.

"Miyu is my daughter and Hideaki is my son."

"Miyu and Hideaki…" he thought for a moment, "Is both of their power levels at the same level?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"How can you not know?"

"I have limiters on them. Which you should have already guessed Mr. I-Like-To-Probe-Peoples-Minds-Without-Permission." His hand slid up to her forearm as she crossed her arms, he gave a small smile with a little laugh.

"So remove them"

"It's not that simple, they have to do it. They have to find the power to remove them their selves."

"I was thinking about this. Let's make a deal."

"Go ahead" she said cautiously.

"Let me train them." She laughed and was smiling when he continued "I would like to teach them how to control my powers that they have obviously inherited."

"I don't know if they do or not, I don't even know if they can even regenerate or stretch like you"

"I want to find out."

"What can you really hope to accomplish by the end of the tournament."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I want you all to come back to MY universe."

"What? I can't do that"

"Talk with them and find out what they want to do. I already can feel the answer radiating from you." He smirked and let his hand slip off her.

"Our whole lives are in the other universe… I can't just… leave!" She needed some space, "I need to think this over."

"Of course" He tilted her chin to him and kissed her hard. She was shocked for a moment and recovered herself, closing her eyes reliving his flavor. He pulled away too soon and she was left wanting more. "I'll be expecting your answer soon." With that he was gone.

She leaned against the beam of the hallway and looked out the window, it over looked the ring. Everyone was still eating. She walked back and found a Vargas.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I'm in Universe 18, I need to change my clothes, where is our room?"

"Ah, as you wish. Follow me."

She followed close and he led her to a room. It was huge, big enough for the whole team to sleep comfortable.

"Thank you" she smiled warmly at him and he nodded.

"You're certainly welcome" he bowed and walked away.

She walked inside and closed the door. She pulled out her capsule case and tossed one to form a big dresser. She opened the drawers, the clothes inside pressed and neatly tucked away. She changed quickly and pulled a light jacket over her so she was secure in knowing her shoulders were covered. It was a white little jacket over a white t-shirt and she wore her favorite green pants that were kind of baggy.

She put it back in the capsule and tucked it away in an inner pocket inside the little jacket. She walked out and closed the door behind her gently, she rubbed her eyes. So much was on her mind. Buu, the competition, Buu's invitation… She wasn't paying attention when she started walking and tripped over a chair. A set of arms caught her and stood her up.

"Oh, Thanks…" She looked up 'Fuck' Buu was starting her in the face "you know I haven't had time to think about it. It's been like ten minutes."

"You might want to see this" He was grinning when he grabbed her and teleported her. They were looking over the stadium where Miyu and Hideaki were sparing. They were moving quickly, they were almost artful in their movements meeting each other in each punch and kick. She should be down there, with them sparing then she remembered her fear of heights and squeezed him tight. No one was paying them attention as they floated over the stands and watched.

"Why did you bring me all the way up here to watch them?" She was doing her best to watch them and not how far the ground was away.

"They have many flaws in their techniques; they could use a hand in their training" She saw where this was going.

"You can put me down on that note" she squirmed around but he held tighter and landed them in the empty stands in the very back. 'Solid ground, I love you.'

"They are extraordinary. They have speed, strength, and confidence. I can sense they are a part of me, from me. I would like to speak to them." All she could do was stare at him.

"I don't know about that." She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I sense the shift in your emotion."

She watched them bouncing all over the planet that was the ring. "I don't want to hurt them. If they get attached to you, and I decide to not come with you to your universe…"

"Let me help your decision process" he grabbed her roughly and used instant transmission. They ended up inside his room.

"What?" she looked around and then at him.

He had her against the wall instantly, he kissed her. He pinned her with his lips, his hands on her hips. She was overwhelmed by him but kissed him back deeply. Her hands were on his bare chest. She moved up to his shoulders, holding on to them.

He moved back some and she breathed realizing that she hadn't been breathing.

"That's cheating" she tried not to grin. He grinned moving her jacket off her shoulders, kissing them as he did. Her body responded to him so easily. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and touched her tattoos.

"I saw the memories you had of getting them."

She shrugged and moved under his gaze. Suddenly he lifted her so her legs were around his waist. He kissed her chest and nuzzled her. She moaned low.

"I didn't know you knew how to do this…" she looked down at him and leaned down to kiss his collar bone, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I have absorbed many people, and I have gained ALL of their abilities" she blushed deep understanding his meaning.

His throaty laugh was felt through his chest. They kissed roughly and he undid her pants one-handed. He set her down and she stepped out of her pants and panties. He undid her bra as well. So she stood in front of him, completely exposed. He touched her, rubbing her skin. She was blushing so bad and his smile made it worse.

She started to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists with one hand, he put them above her head so he had a full-view. He created a space between her and him so he could see her fully.

"Buu…"

"Leena, a wonderful sight," He undid his belt, she watched as he did moving in his grasp.

He kicked off his boots and kicked his pants away. He was every bit of the man she remembered and looked up at his face. He was watching her reactions; he moved to close the gap between them and got his knee between her legs. His erection bumped against her. She gasped. He rubbed her, she was already wet but he knew how to rub her just the right way and she moaned. He gave her that smile that showed he was pleased with her reaction and kissed her, lifting her again. He released her hands and she wrapped them instantly around his neck. He slid into her, hard. 'He still doesn't understand gentle!' His eyes widened.

"Feel good?" She smiled, itching for him to move.

His eyes lit up at her question and he started move. He lifted her a few times and bit her shoulder, she moaned. He sat her down so she was facing the wall. He covered her hands with his and started to pound her from behind. He was stretching her, it was so satisfying! She moaned her pleasure and paid no attention as the cracks in the wall formed around their hands.

She felt herself building up and he suddenly flipped her again. 'I feel like his doll!' He kissed her vigorously reentering her hard and fast. She moaned in his mouth and she came on him, it drained her. He gave a growl and she realized she had her nails in his shoulder. She was panting and sweating. He finished in her almost slamming her through the wall.

"Ah!" she held him as his final spasms slowed, her back hurt. He kissed her and slipped out.

"So…" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Mm…?" He watched her with that damn devious look on his face.

"Alright."

He watched her giving her a questioning look; "I'll join you in your universe" she smiled.

He grinned and kissed her deep.

She pulled away suddenly, realizing something "Your match, we could be late to it!"

He pulled away, dressing quickly. She pulled all of her clothes on quickly and looked at his mirror. She fixed her hair quickly. He pulled her arm and made her turn to him.

"Let's go." He used instant transmission and with that they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that web comic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _****_dragonball-multiverse . com_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid Buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 11

She appeared outside her balcony entrance. Buu dropped her off and disappeared quickly. She frowned but shrugged. She looked around and found the bathroom. She walked in and looked in the full length mirror. She looked so disshelved. She took out her capsule case and popped open the smallest one that held a bag. She rummaged around in it and found a brush. She combed her hair and made it presentable. 'I want to shower but at the same time…' she smiled and smelled herself, she smelled like him… and sex. She blushed and found her perfume, drowning in it hoping no one else would smell it.

She fixed her clothes and used the bathroom quickly. She hurried to the balcony and Miyu waved at her, Hideaki tilted his head. 'He gets that from his Dad…' He walked over. Miyu was preoccupied with Pan and Uub.

"Mom, where have you been?" He had worried written on his forehead. She was about to answer him but was saved by an announcement.

"The tournament will resume in ten minutes. The next match will be Universe 16 Vegetto vs Universe 20 Broly." She saw almost everyone choke on their food. 'Geez, what is the deal with this guy…? Is he really that powerful?'

"Mom, back to my question"

"Hideaki… I went and talked to Universe 4 Buu."

"And…?" He was trying to hide his feelings. He wasn't very good at it. He was curious and excited… also concerned she noted.

"We will talk about it tonight."

He nodded and glanced at Miyu who had finally noticed her. She waved to her, Miyu frowned at her. 'What? Miyu never frowns!' she must have really made her mad. Hopefully tonight would make her happy.

She looked over at the balcony where Buu was. He was finishing off his pile of candy, wearing a very satisfied smile. She looked away and glanced down, Hideaki looked at him and back up at her, his face grew serious.

"Mom… what is going on?"

"You are so keen…" She smiled at him but he didn't return but walked back to Miyu. 'I promise to explain everything tonight…'

Suddenly there was a loud "QUACK!" and everyone looked. Broly had emerged from the ice half way and used the Vargas in his hand as an ice pick. Her eyes widened, the dead Vargas discarded as Broly roared to live. His power was going off the scales. She gathered up the kids and put up a barrier for them, she shielded them from depree and rumble from his powerful energy shattering the arena. He threw energy blast destroying anything and everything. All the fighters were knocking the blast away.

She looked over at the Vargas scrambling about, they were yelling "Why isn't he being sent back?!" she looked to see Buu's antenna glowing and his smirk. 'He's interfering in him being sent back' she glared at him but turned her attention to the bigger problem. He spotted Goku.

"KAKAROTTOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. He charged Goku, he powered up and changed into Super Saiyan 3 ready to fight. A beam suddenly separated them. Broly touched it and looked around. Vegetto was getting his attention.

"Hey Broly! I'm the real Kakarotto!" He messed up his hair to make it look like Gokus'.

He charged at him full force.

The battle with Broly and Vegetto was amazing. Vegetto seemed to have the upper hand, landing punches and kicks until he went in for a punch and Broly grabbed his fist. Surprise took the place of his cocky grin. He went in for another punch with the other hand and Broly caught it easily.

He kneed him violently in the stomach.

Vegetto had the wind knocked out of him. Before he could recover Broly knocked him through the planet that served as the ring. Vegetto finally countered and dodged Broly's powered up punch. He gave him a back-fisted punch.

When Broly went in for the hit, Vegetto caught Broly's arm like Broly had his and seismic tossed him to the little planet ring. He used instant transmission to appear behind him.

"Big Bang Attack!"

He fired and the blast enveloped Broly.

She suddenly heard Buu's voice in her head. It was like a doubled up whisper in her head. 'What the heck is Vegetto doing? Can't he see his opponent is unique? Of course he does! He knows him! So why?... He isn't going to win like this.'

"Phew Broly!" Vegetto was smiling "I know you want some more!" the smoke cleared and Broly stood there huffing, his anger level rising to a new level.

"I AM THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR!" His powered doubled!

"Yes! Show me your maximum power!"

Broly quickly took the upper hand. He was landing punches and slammed him down. Vegetto stopped himself and started to power up.

"Finally! The first time since my fusion I must show my true power!" Vegetto went Super Saiyan 2. He took the lead from Broly taking control.

Broly took the kick to his head and then the punch but grabbed Vegetto's head and head-butted him, hard, over and over. Vegetto took an opportunity and reared upward with both feet and kicked him. They traded a few more power punches and then shot a powerful blast at each other. The power wave that radiated from it sent the weaker fighters and most of the audience in the air making them land God knows where. When the smoke cleared, neither Goku nor Broly was anywhere in sight.

"You guys OK?" She turned and checked Pan, Hideaki and Miyu. They nodded.

Bra's power could be sensed from her balcony. She was inspired by her "father" alright. She was pumped. She caught it, as did the other fighters; Broly's power was incoming, back to the arena.

She caught Buu's voice back in her head. 'Well done Vegetto… You're exhausted and he is back at you. I understand you wanted to have fun. Oh sure, I understand… But what are you going to do now that your new power has been surpassed by Broly's?' He wore that smile that just yelled that he was planning something and it was exciting him, 'I'll have to end this fight myself, it'll be a real pleasure! And when you're back on your feet, I'll crush you next!' She was anxious but she said nothing and watched him, he was radiating excitement and readiness.

Vegetto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and waited. He had gone into serious mode, every trace of humor gone. He was wounded. Universe 16 was freaking out. Vegetto had never been wounded. EVER. Since his creation he had never been wounded.

She was listening to him as he looked off in the direction of Broly, "Thanks for the fight, Broly. I don't think I'll have a stronger foe with such power ever again! But we have to put an end to this… your power keeps increasing and I can't protect them all."

Vegetto suddenly started to power up again, her eyes widened and she watched amazed.

He became Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto. His power started to make everyone levitate.

"What's going on?!" Miyu yelled.

"He's creating his own gravity! We're being pulled toward him!" Leena answered, she was strong but she couldn't defend against this! She held her barrier as long she could so none of them would levitate far. It broke down and they started to levitate high. Miyu and Hideaki held onto her and she started to panic at the ground getting away from her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The artificial gravity of the arena is being increased for you to stay on the ground. Please try to hold onto something. Sorry for the inconvenience" announced the Vargas.

Vegetto put his hands together and fired a huge blast. "FINAL DRAGON FLASH!" he fired and it went towards Broly's energy. She watched it, it formed a dragon and hit Broly directly. Its fangs chomped down on Broly. The blast sent Broly out into space, he disappeared and Broly's energy signal almost completely vanished.

Vegetto powered down. Goku and Vegetto were amazed.

"Un…believable…" stammered Vegeta.

"Incredible! Bravo!" Goku said excitedly. He couldn't wait to fight Vegetto.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that web comic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _**

**_www .(dragonball-multiverse) .com_**

**_furthermore, the years that I say they took place is not (Probably) correct, my story takes place at the end of dbz, 10 years after kid Buu was defeated in otherworld._**

Chapter 12

The Vargas gave everyone a ten minute break so their healers could heal all of the injured.

"Well done Vegetto. I wasn't expecting such a final… You impress me… Really. Everyone is very occupied celebrating your victory, I can take off a little…" He smiled and disappeared. She sensed it immediately and frowned. Vegetto caught her look.

"What is it?" Vegetto looked at her as he caught his breath. She shook her head but Hideaki spoke up.

"Majin Buu is missing" he nodded to the empty universe 4 balcony. Gohan, Vegetto, Piccolo, and Bra looked at each other exchanging looks. Leena stared at him like he had just smacked her yet in some way she was grateful and nodded at him. He seemed to understand and gave her a small smile in return.

Vegetto touched his head and found Buu's energy trail.

"Found him. Follow me." He disappeared.

Gohan and Bra had trouble finding the energy trail at first but soon followed suit.

Meanwhile, in space, Buu had found Broly. The Legendary warrior was still wrapped in the blast flying deeper and deeper into dead space. He smirked, knowing he was going to get away with this. He was going to figure out how to release Broly and then have fun in this tournament. He had that "bonded" woman or whatever in the arena that had agreed to join him in his universe. Everything was going perfectly. He would absorb Broly then one he figured out this bond and learn how to control it he would absorb Leena sooner or later. Of course the kids were next; they would all make excellent additions to his power trophies. He smiled. 'Of course I can have my fun with them first,' his smile stretched to grin.

Vegetto appeared in front of him. His smile disappeared.

Leena was worried. They had already announced that the next match which was a forfeit. It was time for universe 14 Android 18 vs Universe 9 Yamcha.

'Where is he?' she searched for their energy, she couldn't sense anything other than the blast that had Broly. She cursed and crossed her arms.

Much to her surprise, Yamcha was a cyborg like 18!

Something was off… she could sense it.

Deep in the void of space, Vegetto appeared in front of Super Majin Buu. He held his breath since there was no oxygen in space. No matter how powerful he was, he needed oxygen. He would have to end this fast. Buu's face flashed anger.

"What?! How the heck did you find me!?"

Vegetto couldn't open his mouth since there was no oxygen, so he used his powers to communicate telepathically.

"Oh, I saw that you needed two teleportations to get here… But me, I never lost track of Broly." Vegetto was still wounded from his battle, "You can't attack him, the rules are clear."

Buu scoffed "Rules? We are millions of kilometers away from the arena."

"Majin Buu, I destroyed you once, I can do it again. You won't absorb Broly" he growled.

"And what are you going to do? I am already certain I can beat you, but a weakened version of you? That's not even funny," he chuckled darkly gesturing toward him as he spoke, "What fight do you expect to put up? How much time can you stay in space, without breathing?"

The Vargas searched and searched and finally they discovered the part they used to send participants back to their universe was burnt out, still unaware of the fact that Buu was the cause. They quickly got the replacement part.

"It will be ready to use in 5 minutes!"

"Good, we need to send this monster back to his universe."

They nodded in agreement and got back to work.

"I'd prefer we do a real fight. You can't even imagine the powers I've got now!" He grinned in confidence.

Vegetto suddenly widened his eyes sending out a wave toward him. Buu was taken off guard but smiled as there was a small boom next to him.

"You saw that I was discreetly moving a part of me toward Broly… although I made it tiny, well done! I guess we can't catch you by surprise, Vegetto. Also, that you mastered the only technique that can destroy me… But can you destroy each of these parts of me?!"

He separated his body into little heads of himself. It looked as though he had fallen into water and the little heads were the water splashing out toward him.

The little heads headed toward him, he blasted them out silently calling for help.

Finally, Gohan and Bra appeared in an energy bubble.

"Our father is asking for help, it's not like him" Bra said already psyched for the approaching challenge.

"So so… the cavalry arrives!" Buu was beaming with arrogance, surrounded by his little floating heads. He stretched his arms to them. Bra and Gohan dodged easily. They attacked Buu.

Bra separated his head from his shoulders with a power punch; Gohan landed a kick and split his waist in half right above the belly button. His legs floated to the side. They turned together and blasted a vast part of the floating little heads.

"Good job kids. We should be able to hold enough for Broly to be sent back to his universe."

Everyone in the arena was buzzing. The other participants were discussing whether to leave or not.

Leena looked down at the children.

"Hideaki, Miyu. Follow me."

She walked outside the balcony, they followed close. They were close enough to listen for Miyu's match, but far enough where they would not be overheard easily.

"OK… here's the deal." She turned to them; they looked at each other then looked at her, "Universe 4 Buu offered me a proposition… He wants us to join him in his universe."

"No way!" Hideaki crossed his arms. She was a little surprised.

"I wanted to speak to you guys about it…" she would tell them sooner or later that she had already agreed.

"I want to talk to him first," Miyu copied Hideaki folding her arms.

"We talked about it while you were gone" Hideaki admitted.

She sighed; sometimes she really underestimated how smart they were.

"Ok, that's fine. Deal. Now next order of business. I know some things that this Buu doesn't think I know. I shared memories with him—"

"You have got to show me how to do that" Miyu interrupted, Hideaki and her gave her the same look.

"No, I won't teach you anything that has to do with that. I will protect you as long as I can against this damn energy. We have discussed this and it's closed. Now, I shared memories with him. I let him think he had some control over it but he didn't. I controlled it all. I let him tap in to some of the deeper thoughts but I blocked the fact that I tapped his back. He genuinely wants to learn about us, the bond, the energy, and everything but he thinks he can one day absorb us."

They shared a hurt look and disappointment was there.

"But, I can tell this: he thinks he wants to," they shared a confused look, "his deeper feelings show he has the good Majin Buu inside, he knows what's right and wrong. He has absorbed so many people; he paid no attention to who they were as a person. He has been blinded by power." Her own pain crossed her face. "We have to show him what true power is and where that comes from. He will never absorb us no matter what he thinks he wants to do. Deep down, if it came down to it, he couldn't." She smiled at the thought.

"Momma… what you're saying doesn't make sense." Hideaki was frowning. Before she could respond the announcement came over the intercom. They headed back. She prayed she had made the right decision.

The pink gummy-like sheet spread over Broly, it was destroyed in an instant by Gohan.

"Not nice! I was almost there!" Buu teased.

"Dad! He is stronger, I need to breath, I… I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to die, I'm going to the next level!" Bra said as she took a punch from Buu.

"The next… No! I forbade you to! Don't do that Bra!" Vegetto mentally shouted at her.

'It's really not the time for…" Gohan tried to level with her. She exploded with power, yelling her rage.

"On the other hand she won't break much around here!" Gohan watched, sweat beading down.

"Aahhh…" Buu grinned like he had just seen a new toy in a toy store.

Bra was a super sayian, she floated in a fighting stance. She blasted him, it sent the majority of his body scattering.

"Vegetto's technique! She too can kill me!" Buu was surprised and started thinking of new strategies.

She started destroying all of the little pieces of him around her. She fired another wave in Vegetto and Gohan's direction. She not only hit the little pieces of Buu but she hit Gohan and Vegetto as well.

She stopped realizing what she had done.

"The girl is great, but she'll never get all of us" Buu smirked.

"Dad…Gohan… I… again" she covered her mouth collapsing in tears, returning to normal form.

"So… no one left to stop me?" He smiled as he regenerated, "So Broly is mine…HE'S NOT THERE!"

"Bra, snap out of it. We're heading back." He whispered. Vegetto was unconscious; Bra was shocked and unresponsive, so Gohan was the only one who could safely get them back. He was running out of air and Buu would turn his frustration toward them soon.

He zapped them back to the arena. They both gasped and breathed the fresh air.

"Dad, are you OK?" Gohan shook him, Vegetto opened his eyes some.

"I'll survive, Piccolo has senzu beans, and he'll find us soon…"

Buu was in front of them, beyond angry from his loss.

They wobbled to their feet and started to power up, ready for a fight.

Suddenly he smiled, "Congrats for the fights, I had a wonderful time! Thank you all," he walked back toward the balconies, "I'm really looking forward to my matches against you, at your best!" he called over his shoulder.

'Was he really trying to absorb Broly?' thought Vegetto.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_I do not own that web comic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _****_www. (dragonball-multiverse) _**

Chapter 13

"Next, Universe 18 Miyu vs. Universe 18 Gotenks!" said the announcer.

Miyu bounced up to the ring immediately. Trunks and Goten deliberated for a moment then fused and flew up to the ring. Leena looked over to see the universe 16 fighters taking their places in their balconies and Buu was in his. She felt her anger rise in her toward him. Power was his biggest motivator at the moment and it made her mad.

'Arrogant, self-centered, power-hungry jackass…' she almost regretted telling him her decision so quickly.

She was quickly distracted by Gotenks boasting introduction: "The greatest warrior of all universes! The idol of all girls regardless of their home planet! Gotenks the Magnificent!"

He raised one arm and Miyu yawned. She glanced down at Buu and turned to him.

"Hey Buu!"

Buu raised an eyebrow. Leena did a facepalm with Hideaki.

"I mean Dad… or whatever! Watch me and be amazed!" she put a fist on her chest and walked to the center. Buu had a look on his face of confusion but amused. 'Guess he hasn't learned how to deal with Miyu yet' she smirked. He glanced over and shook his head wearing a half-smile.

The match began, Gotenks went in for the first punch. Miyu caught it. She shifted her power. 'Don't show off Miyu…' she repeated this in her head over and over. Miyu started to power up, she held his wrist and power punched him through the planet. It split the planet in half.

Some watched shocked, some amused. Buu's face was analytical.

"Oh yea well I can transform too!" Gotenks powered up and turned Super Saiyan 3. Miyu didn't flinch, she tilted her head in the same way Buu did. Gotenks flew up to the ring fast. They both rushed in, exchanging almost invisible punches to each other. Miyu landed the first punch, almost knocking him out.

Pop! Gotenks transformed back to normal form. He was not Super Saiyan 3 anymore.

"That's the hard truth," said Vegetto, Leena looked at him, "When they go Super Saiyan 3 not only do their transformations last a shorter amount of time but so does their fusions."

Almost instantly Gotenks de-fused. The Vargas paused the match to discuss what they should do…

"We will allow the fight to continue. Only one person came into the ring regardless of if they split now."

Miyu smiled, Trunks and Goten looked at each other and they both attacked at once.

Miyu kneed Goten in the stomach threw him off the planet. She dodged Trunks and looked.

"Trunks, this is nothing personal OK? So don't take your loss out on Mommy" she blasted him out of the ring taking the majority of the remainder of the planet with him in the blast. They both lay unconscious in the ground below.

"Miyu wins by 30 second knock out!"

Buu was smiling, with looked like to her, pride. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Miyu congratulating her and hugging her tight.

"The next fight is with Xeniloum from Universe 19 vs. Universe 4 Majin Buu." Universe 19 was taking their time, arguing with Uub and Gohan over their armor. They were bragging about their "new and improved armor." Buu was already waiting in the ring, his contender quickly joined him. The beginning of the match was announced but neither started to move. Buu was busy listening in on their conversation.

Leena chewed on her thumb nail anxiously. Hideaki and Miyu were bubbling over in anticipation of his match. 'He looks so good…' she looked him up and down. So lean and all muscle. 'Next time… I want to touch them…' she imagined herself running a finger along his abdomen to his chest. She shook her head, willing her body and mind back into a proper place.

"Momma, are you OK? You look like you hot." Miyu was looking up at her.

"I'm fine Miyu, it's hot in here."

"Feels good to me"

"Umm… Miyu! Buu's match is starting!" she pointed up and Miyu was distracted instantly. 'Thank God she's easily distracted…' her flush began to creep away.

"Um… Buu, are you ready?" Xeniloum asked.

"Sorry, I was listening to this fascinating conversation down there… But you can attack, you know, the fight has already begun."

"Tss" the man made a "Z" toward him. It sliced him into a Z-shape. Buu's smile disappeared. The Z-shaped energy that had cut Buu in two, went through the shield and hit a pillar, cutting a Z-shaped indention into the pillar. Leena gasped and watched holding her elbows. 'Buu…! Be smarter! Don't let your cockiness get the best of you!'

Buu regenerated easily.

"That's what I thought. You do have the same powers as the other Buu!" Xeniloum said.

The warrior shot a small ball of energy. Buu scoffed and pointed at it, not taking it seriously.

"You are a cute one! What's your name?"

The ball suddenly exploded, it enveloped almost the whole little planet. Xeniloum jumped out of range watching, thinking he had won.

*****I just realized while typing this that I didn't explain this very well. The Vargas regenerates any damage after each match. They regenerate the planet to its original state after every match*****

"It's called 'Farewell Buu'," He said out loud, watching as most of the planet crumble, "I'm sorry I've destroyed you entirely and killed you, but it seems there was no other solution."

She shook her head as the kids looked at her. "He's OK. It's going to take a whole lot more than that to stop him. Besides I feel him. He's still there."

"Mom, are going to be able to go back our Universe?" Hideaki looked up at her with concern.

"Hideaki, I…" she turned her attention back to the ring though she could feel him watching her then turn back to the ring.

The smoke cleared and the top half of the planet was gone. There was a pink ball above it. He stared to regenerate.

"You convinced me: Your armor is cool," he finished regenerating, "Give it to me" he snapped his fingers but nothing happened, the surprise was obvious.

"This is the first time that didn't work."

"Oh, I see! You tried to take it off me with your powers! Our systems are protected against telekinesis, Sorry…!"

"In that case…" Buu flew directly at him. Xeniloum fired a scattered shot. Buu didn't seem bothered by them; they hit and broke his skin but kept flying into them to him.

He made himself into a big screen in front of him and enveloped him. Xeniloum punched through but came out stripped down to his boxers. Buu regenerated easily and turned smiling.

"I'm keeping the armor. I'll study it peacefully" with that Buu kicked him. Xeniloum landed into the ground, Buu was declared the victor after 30 seconds. Miyu cheered waving. Buu flew back to his balcony glancing at her. 'I think he just smiled at her.'

Trunks and Goten were teasing Universe 19, copying their boasting.

"I'll kill them!" shouted one of the team members. They laughed watching them.

"Drop it…" said the other teammate.

A/N: Wow, 13 chapters, I've had so much fun righting this! I love reading the messages and reviews you guys leave, It inspires me to keep going! Thank you guys, I have to have more messages and reviews, you guys have no idea how much they mean to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _****_(www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 14

The next matches went by so quickly. Universe 9 Tenshinhan vs. Universe 2 Sun Wukong ended with Tenshinhan winning. He was extremely strong. He would be Buu's next opponent. 'I hope Buu doesn't try to absorb him' she closed her eyes sending up a silent prayer. 'He's already a gigantic cocky ass… but super strength? God, she wouldn't be able to get him off that damn high horse.'

Universe 16 Son Bra vs. Universe 6 Zangya ended as Bra the victor. She killed her when she smarted off at her and she lost her temper. 'She needs to learn how to control that… I could help her' she glanced over, her remorse was obvious.

Universe 16 Eleim vs. Universe 12 Android 16, Eleim won. But, the match was an ethical battle, Android 16 was kind-hearted and nothing like the other androids Eleim was used to. 16 gave up after a few words and a simple battle.

King Cold from universe 8 vs. Videl of universe 9 was quite good. Videl had mastered the Z-sword. The Kais were astounded and chattering amongst themselves. King Cold was the victor though. They broke the Z sword during the fight and the old Supreme Kai came out and offered to make Videl stronger though the process would take several hours. She accepted and gave up, though not without protest.

Universe 3 Baddack vs. Universe 13 Raditz ended as Baddack the winner. Obviously Raichi and the rest of Universe 3 didn't know. He was enraged and threatening him but he paid him no mind. Baddack turned Super Saiyan but Raditz clicked the switch in his teeth and turned Oozaru. Raditz knocked him into a nearby mountain and they exchanged a few punches and energy blast. Baddack managed to land an energy blast and kept blasting. Raditz didn't get back up.

Raichi from universe 3, his match was a forfeit.

The next fight was not worth the ring time but was funny. This Syd girl from Universe 6 vs. Universe 13 Vegeta had the unique ability to switch her gender with her opponent. Vegeta defeated her easily.

Universe 7 Gast Carcolh vs. Universe 17 Cell Jr. Cell obviously switched the Cell Jr. for a stronger one. The Cell Jr. attacked first but forgot to touch the ring. The match was restarted and Gast won. The Namek shot a laser through his little head hitting the core of him.

The final match was King Piccolo from universe 3 vs. Universe 2 Beelzebub. King Piccolo had killed millions while Beelzebub just needed to be disciplined better and he would be a great kid. King Piccolo had the edge and won.

Now that the first round was done the Vargas decided on a break. They set up 19 tables next to each other in a separate place inside the inner arena so everyone could move around and interact with whoever they wanted. Then they would simulate night time and let everyone get some sleep. Leena walked down the corridor not really intending to be anywhere but ended up in front of Buu's door. She thought about everything that had happened, the different possibilities and the consequences… She knocked on the door.

No one answered. She started to walk back when Buu caught her shoulders.

"Well, well, what a surprise" he smiled directing her inside.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your matches," she didn't look at him but glanced around the room ignoring the indentions in the wall. 'Guess they just regenerate the stadium not the inner arena…' she blushed and held her hands behind her.

"You did? And here I thought you were just here to see me" he teased.

"Well I guess that's reason D" she smiled, turning to him. He had taken a seat in a chair next to the little table. She sat in the extra chair, "Well down to business. When do you want to speak with Hideaki and Miyu?"

He rubbed his chin. "How about we speak in an hour?"

"Sounds great" she stood to take her leave but he stretched and caught her hand tugging her toward him. She was surprised and off balance, she about fell into his lap. He sat her in his lap. She blushed and started to squirm a bit confused and unsure of what to do. He grinned like he knew he had this power over her.

"Before you go… Tell me about them."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you want me to know?" he countered.

"Miyu and Hideaki are in the 8th grade, Hideaki is in the top of class and loves to sing. Miyu sings with him but she's more of the instrumental kind. They are 10, about to be 11," she had to think so she wouldn't give away everything about them, "Hideaki plays the violin and Miyu can play the piano and guitar… Hideaki plays soccer, Miyu spends her spare time training in martial arts" she smiled and shifted on his lap, she was so close to him "Hideaki follows the fighting techniques to a T, while Miyu likes to improvise." She smiled.

"What perfect children" he was mocking her.

"They aren't perfect but they are good kids that want to know their father."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I should go so I can meet you in an hour with them."

"Not so fast. I have a few questions of my own."

"Shoot"

He tugged and lifted her so that she was straddling him.

"I want to make sure you tell me the truth" he held onto her waist, his fingers gripping her ass.

Her blush made her speechless but she nodded. He grinned in his delight.

"Do you still want to come to my universe after the tournament?"

"Y-yes… the children don't know yet though" she looked down then back up at him, he was studying her.

"Tell me more about this bond"

"I can't. Not until back in your universe and we have more privacy. It's something that you have to see and feel, not something that can be explained" she wondered for a second if she fooled him. She didn't think she did but he moved on.

"Then my next questions are useless"

"I guess so" she smiled.

"You are interesting…" he studied her like a calculus book.

"Why did you take that guy's armor? Why did you disappear after Broly?" she blurted out her questions.

He stared at her with a frown, "I liked it so I wanted it. Same with Broly"

"Is power your only priority?" she looked a bit wounded but he laughed.

"My dear, power is always a priority but not my only priority"

"Ah, good to know" she said a bit distracted.

She moved her fingers along his abdomen, tracing his muscles all the way to the chest; he breathed but didn't stop her. She felt his shoulders and traced along the collar. He suddenly grabbed her hands only then did she realize was sitting on his erection.

"I know what's in your head, Buu…"

He tilted his head and stared, her hands still in his. She scooted off his lap standing in front of him so she wouldn't get distracted. She cleared her throat getting her hands free.

"You're never going to figure out this bond and there is no way you're going to absorb me or the kids so if that is your intention for all of this-"

He got up so quick it cut her off.

"Leena if I wanted to truly absorb you or the children, don't you think I would have?"

"But-"

"I would have already figured out how to break it and absorbed you. Besides, I saw in your head how to break it when you were explaining it to Uub…" He searched around the room, hoping there were answers there; he seemed to find them and focused on them. "There's a part of me that could never hurt you, especially like that."

She smiled genuinely at him. He didn't look at her until she lifted her hand to his chin and tugged it her way. He touched her hand.

"I'm sorry"

He seemed taken back like the words were not familiar. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him; he returned it and pulled her back into his lap in the chair. He held her waist and bit her neck. He had her top off in a few moments and she helped him undo the bra. He kissed and sucked at her breasts before returning to her neck.

She was already panting and squirming on his lap. She reached between them and stroked him. He stopped and leaned back with that cocky look. She took the hint and unfastened his belt. 'You know, you could wipe that look off your face…' she concentrated on what she was doing and tugged them down as far as they would go. She gently touched him, he was hard like a rock and he gave a slight moan. She got down on her knees in front of him, he eyed her. When she licked and kissed the tip he gripped the handles on the chair. She ran her tongue along the shaft before taking him in her mouth. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back. She accidently scrapped her teeth on him and was surprised by the good response in his cock. He gave an approving growl and she did it again sucking him deeply. She started a rhythm, sucking and using her teeth, his reactions were her encouragement.

Suddenly he tore the arms off the chair and she let go in surprise. When he looked at her his eyes were darker than usual. He picked her up roughly and had her pants off so fast she didn't realize it until he set her on the cold table. He slip her panties down, she settled her elbows and lifted her hips to help. He pulled her to the edge and entered her hard, all the way in. She arched her back moaning. He pull her up so she was sitting up, he grabbed her ass and sat back in the chair. It took him deep into her and she felt so tight around him.

"Your turn" he grinned and kissed her as she started to move. In such a confined space she held onto him and moved up and down. He moaned with her helping her move in the ways that would pleasure him. She held onto his shoulders and felt herself getting close. He grabbed her ass tighter and came hard in her, she finished with him.

They sat like that while she resurfaced. She climbed down, uncramping her legs and went to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and came back out to see him readjusting himself. He looked up at her like he was surprised to see her.

"Leena…"

She smiled and popped open her capsule with the dresser. She got out a fresh pair of panties and a long t-shirt that she liked to wear in the privacy of her home. He watched her. She walked over and took his hand, she didn't understand what she was doing but something told her what to do. She pulled him over to the bed.

"Here, this is a lot more comfy than that chair" she said with a smile.

He laughed slightly and lay on the side next to the wall. She curled up to him like the first time she had bonded with Buu and closed her eyes. He didn't know what to do and it was obvious so she helped him out. She kissed his hand and wrapped it around her. He was warm.

After a few minutes she heard his breathing. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was sleeping, he turned over toward her. 'I want to hold him…' she thought and touched him. He was sound asleep. She pulled him into her arms and he was laid on her chest.

"Sleep tight, Buu"

He woke up with her sleeping. He looked around and saw the position she was in. She started talking in her sleep and moving around. He got up and she was chewing violently on her lip. He woke her and she jolted awake, she got up and looked around then at him.

"Buu…?"

He looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"I was having… never mind. We need to meet the kids." She started to dress quickly but he caught her.

She looked away but back at him. The energy opened up the channels between them.

He saw the flashes of her nightmare and read her mind.

He got up and got nose-to-nose. "I won't leave you behind." She got wide-eyed and turned away but he took her chin and kissed her cheek. "I can see your fears and all the thoughts in your head" he tapped her forehead, "I'm too interested to not see this through" she chuckled and gave a small smile that he returned.

'He's only like this when we are alone, he won't be like this when we're in front of people' she touched her cheek, 'but I think I like it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. it will not be included until chapter 6. but, I do not own that web comic either and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: _****_www.(dragonball)(-multiverse).com_**

Chapter 15

She wore one of her favorite long-sleeved tops that was a light pink and a pair of blue jeans. Buu was following behind her closely. The kids were with her universe when she walked up, Buu waited at the entrance.

"Miyu, Hideaki. Come with me, I want to talk to you both about something."

They hurriedly ate the last things on their plates and followed her, she looked around. Vegetto and universe 16 watched them along with the Kaio Shins and their own universe. She ignored them and walked out with them. Buu was leaned up against the wall and looked over, straightening up as they approached.

Miyu and Hideaki looked up at her confused. She looked down and knelt to them.

"Guys, Buu has agreed to answer some of your questions," she watched their reactions carefully, they kept looking around her at him, he cocked an eyebrow, "after you guys talk to him, we'll discuss his proposition. Deal?"

"Are you coming with us?" Miyu asked.

"No, I thought you guys could use a little bit of time by yourselves with his parallel version. You might have some questions that you don't want to ask in front of me."

They blinked as she stood. She turned to Buu, he was waiting patiently.

"Thank you for doing this," she smiled, "they'll behave so don't worry too much, take care of them."

She hugged them and kissed their heads. "I'm only a finger touch away" they touched fingertips with a smile between them- one to Hideaki then one to Miyu.

She watched them walk away. Miyu and Hideaki glanced back, and then Buu did. She watched them disappear from view, holding her elbows.

She walked to Universe 18 room, she found everything she needed and showered. The hot water was a relief; she washed her hair and body and looked herself over. The bruise Buu had left on her was still there. She touched it and started thinking.

Replaying the events over and over, she couldn't believe that just that morning she was in her universe watching the kids fight. She was worried. How were they? Were they safe? Were they happy to finally get to meet their Dad? They weren't fighting were they?

She turned off the shower, dried off and put on a pair of sleeping pants and looked between her tank top and long sleeve shirt she had laid out on the counter. She sat down on the edge of the tub in her pajama pants and bra, looking between them.

'Should I keep hiding? Should I keep hiding them?' she touched her scars and tattoos. Thinking back over the past few hours… she had so much to think about, so many emotions she had not even began to process. First, she knew deep down somewhere she would be broken again after leaving the tournament if she didn't leave with Buu… after he had died the first time she had experienced what it was like to have grief and loss. It was hard to deal with that then have a set of super-powered-full-of-energy babies also. She had closed off everyone but them; they were all she had left of Buu. Then she found why the bond had not completely broken: there was the good Buu still alive in the world. No one remembered him at all and he was walking around freely. She had seen him and about fainted in shock. But, she had kept her distance and buried all emotions deep inside.

A few years later, she learned about how to break the bonds but did nothing about it. Did she really want to break the bond with Buu? Every time she looked at Miyu she knew she didn't.

Letting go of a love that was gone is one of the hardest things to do, especially for bonded mates in her situation.

Then once she got here, to the tournament, she saw Buu and almost collapsed under her own feelings but got her logic working right and stuffed it all away. She had told herself that this was not the Buu of her universe- That this was not her Buu.

Then she found that a bond can transcend time and space and it connects two people together in all universes. 'How romantic' she thought distastefully. Her people were the ones who created the term "Soulmate" and others started to use it and now the term was used in the most romantic ideology.

Then she reestablished the bond with him by mating with him all over again, 3 times! She rubbed her face. 'Maybe I'm overthinking this…' I have a chance to go back with a different version of Buu and the kids will have their father back. On the other hand, she didn't want to separate the kids form their friends or pull them out of the structured life she had built for them. If she went with Buu, where would they go? Would they settle on a planet somewhere? Buu had probably destroyed Earth and was going through every planet looking for fights and destroying lives. Staying in her own universe was starting to look like the best option for the moment but… she liked being with him. Even now, she yearned to be next to him. Was it the bond pulling them together? Or was this her actual heart? Her head hurt. This is all so confusing!

Then Hideaki's question popped in her head "Mom, are going to be able to go back our Universe?" she shook her head, No. 'No, I don't think I can.'

Then an idea lit up in her head and she hurriedly got on her tank top and walked out. The others had not returned yet so she popped open her bag and got out a small book. She flipped through and found what she was looking for and smiled.

'Perfect…' she smiled and tucked it in her pocket.

'I will not hide anymore. I have hid myself and my secrets to much, I won't hide anymore.' She walked dressed in her blue tank top and jeans. Her scars and tattoos showed but she shrugged. 'This is who I am, I won't hide anymore.' She nodded her new confidence and strolled out of the room to look for Buu and the children.

"So…" Miyu said when they were alone.

"So…?" Buu answered casually.

"What are we gonna do today?" Hideaki butted in, they were both watching him.

"I want to see how powerful you two are before wasting my time" he crossed his arms walking a little more down the hall; Leena had already disappeared from view. "I need to see you in action and see where we can start training and learning how to take off your limiters. Your mother told me about them" he answered their looks before they asked.

"Is that all?" Hideaki asked.

He stayed silent.

"What kind of stuff do you like to do?" Miyu got ahead him and walked backwards.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like games? Or music? Or games with music? What kind of food do you like? Do you watch movies? What's it like in your Universe?"

He stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"Miyu!" Hideaki motioned to knock it off.

"What? I just want to get to know our daddy!" she put her hands on her hips.

"I like to play instruments. I have absorbed many people so I can play every instrument in the universe. Other than that, I travel from world to world looking for the most powerful beings. I want to be the most powerful person in the universe. Your mom has told me a lot about you both" he looked at them.

"That's cool! But, what if you lost your regeneration ability? Wouldn't that interfere with everything? Don't you rely on that too much?"

He looked agitated by Miyu's observation, "What makes you ask such a thing?"

"Well, Momma can-…" Hideaki cut her off with a look and hand gesture making it look like a slit throat. Miyu bit her lip and turned forward.

"What are you two hiding? What exactly is she capable of?"

"Mom is a great fighter, she can use her powers to do a lot of good and bad things," Hideaki explained, "The energy she uses doesn't just do this bond thing that she refuses to explain to us, it's connected to her deepest emotions. With it, she's been taught all kinds of techniques from just basic fighting to healing." Buu was listening intently as they walked down the hallway.

"She can even bring life to things!" Miyu was walking backwards again.

"You mean bring things back from the dead?" Hideaki corrected.

"Whatever, you should see it! It's really cool! She changes too!"

"Miyu! Your giving up too much information! Mom doesn't like that!"

"Oh, and you're not?! Besides, it's Dad!"

'So she was able to shield her mind from me…' he smiled. 'That's my girl.'

They went on down the hallways a bit; Buu seemed to relax with them. They started to discuss some things from what each of their worlds was like and what they liked to do.

"So Daddy," Miyu was walking beside him now and looking up, "are you going to show us how to use our powers?"

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, "has Leena discussed anything with you two?"

"Yea," Hideaki said, "we're trying to decide if we should come to your universe or not. If we do we'll become more powerful and get to see different planets and stuff. But if we don't, we'll get to keep our old lives."

"Hey! I have an idea, you should come to our universe instead!" Miyu bounced beside him like she had just solved world hunger. Buu was a bit taken aback by this suggestion. He looked forward walking. Miyu bounced next to him.

"Miyu, calm down, geez…" Hideaki rolled his eyes glancing around.

They entered a clear area outside of the arena; the cameras zoomed in on them.

"Now, show me."

"Sure," Miyu walked to the middle of the clearing, "Ladies go first."

Buu and Hideaki both crossed their arms; they looked at each other then back to Miyu.

Miyu powered up, taking some of the earth with her in the burst of energy.

"A good, even power that stabilizes as rises…" Buu muttered to himself.

"Miyu does better like this, but once she gets in battle it's hard for her to maintain it. She just likes to fight" Hideaki smiled and chuckled. Buu studied her, and held up his hand.

"OK… good, very good." She powered down and ran up holding up her hand. He looked at her. "What?"

"No snack?" she tilted her head.

"Oh right! Here," Hideaki took out a container of cookies from his backpack and handed her one, "Mom, gave them to me so you didn't eat them all"

"Yay!" she took it enjoying it.

"It's the reward system Mom came up with" he shrugged tucking them back in his backpack, "Mom says that Miyu performs and controls better when she knows she gets something sweet at the end, if not she'll just do what she wants and that wouldn't be a good thing."

He nodded and Hideaki took the place where Miyu was and copied her, powering up. Buu watched carefully and scowled. 'These kids… they are powerful. With the right guidance they could become as powerful as I am… I sense it in them; they are a part of me… I wonder what all is sealed inside of them' he remembered his conversation with Leena earlier, 'If they broke through their seals and tapped into their energy would they gain more of my abilities…' Hideaki powered up more, he tore trees from the roots and immediately stopped.

"Hm…?"

"Oh man… I up rooted some trees!" He ran over and examined them.

"Hideaki is an enviro…envelo…" she had trouble pronouncing it.

"Environmentalist, Miyu…" he stepped back took off his backpack taking out some paper and a marker.

"Oh, Hideaki is going to fix it. Mom says that we should fix things that we break." She finished off her cookie. Buu was watching with interest.

He wrote a symbol on it and attached it to the tree. He stepped back and closed his eyes holding out his hands like he was pushing against it. He glowed with a light blue aura and the trees and ground restored as if he had pressed a rewind button. Buu's amazement showed. 'If he can restore things… can he also destroy them?' he smiled and nodded his head toward the entrance.

"I've seen enough for now, at least I know where to begin with you two."

Hideaki took the now blank piece of paper off the tree and hurried to his side.

"What was that?"

"A basic technique of our people as Mom calls it," explained Hideaki, "she taught us a healing one and another one that lets us fix things like that in case we break something when we're playing or training outside the city we live in."

"Hideaki does it better though, I'm not that good at it…" Miyu pouted.

"Don't worry, if you keep practicing with Mom, you'll get it"

"Hey dad, do you want to practice with me?"

He laughed, "Sure, I would to learn this technique."

"Cool! Hey let's have a slumber party!"

"Miyu, you're getting to hyper again…"

"Do you think Mom would let us?"

"Miyu, hyper thinking is not good…" They started arguing.

Buu growled getting frustrated. 'How does she deal with this and not have a constant headache' He flicked his antenna, they were lifted off the ground and turned to face him.

"Quiet down, we'll see how things play out."

They laughed.

"OK! Now, higher! higher!" they both laughed spinning around in the air.

'Not the desired effect' but he smiled and complied, they both laughed.

"Let's go," he let them down.

"That was cool!" Miyu was walking backwards again "Hey I wonder… Why don't we look like you? You know pink and no antenna? Or anything, just powers?"

"Miyu! That was rude!"

"What? you were thinking it!" Hideaki pursed his lips at her.

Buu shrugged "I have no idea, I'm a parallel version of your father, so who knows?"

"Are you glad you met us?" Hideaki asked him.

"Overall, yes. Though that is a complex question"

"True."

"You're very intuitive."

"I guess I'm like you on the inside" he chuckled.

"So, you're pink on the inside?" Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Miyu…" he ran a hand through his hair, "you are so dumb so times!"

"You're stupid!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Children"

Miyu pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. Hideaki ignored her.

Leena was walking around, looking for them when she spotted them in the window across the way. He had them levitated and from the look on their faces they enjoyed it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure this is the path you want to go?"

She turned, it was Vegetto.

He paused, surprised as she turned.

"Surprised?"

He shook his head "Sorry that was rude."

"It's fine, this is my first time out in the open like this. So, I expect this kind of reaction. Oh, I need to thank you for saving us from Broly."

"No problem, you don't have to."

"I'm going to give you something, but not at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. And as for your question…" she turned and looked back, Buu had let them down and she couldn't help but mimick his smile, "I'm sure. The universe I'm from… I'm a single mother, running a company for an immature boss that doesn't like responsibility, putting my kids through school... My children need a father, maybe I need something myself," she shrugged "but until my bond is broken I'm bound to Buu. That's all there is to it. Plus, there is a good Buu in there somewhere. Or else, would he be the way he is with my kids?" She hoped her semi-truth was enough.

Vegetto said nothing as she walked away. 'I'm making the right choice right?' She noticed something on down the hall. Universe 9, one of the members was sneaking into a restricted room. She followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 16

"So that's his plan huh?" she put down the now unconscious henchmen. He had tucked into an equipment room and she followed him in it. He was slumped against the wall; she walked out and gently shut the door.

Freeza was such a predictable coward. He came here with no intention of winning the tournament fairly; he came here for the dragon balls. She had seen the plan in the henchman's head.

She turned the corner; Freeza's brother was lying on the ground with no one around. She knelt beside him and touched his forehead. His mind's images flashed through hers. 'So, someone hit you and knocked you out but no face. Who did this?' she looked around, there was no energy traces.

Buu stopped by a doorway. "Wait here." They started to protest but he silenced them quickly with look. "I want be long." He entered it and closed it behind him. Freeza jumped as he calmly sat in a chair.

Freeza turned to him, a sweat drop forming, from the cabinet he was searching.

"Really, don't bother. I've already scanned the entire building. They are not there," Buu stated simply, "Ah, since we are alone, I have interesting information for you. The body change ability of your Captain Ginyu, does any of your other soldiers have it?"

"What? No!"

"Because one of the members of the universe 8 is not in his real body."

"What? Who?!"

"Ah" Buu stood, "that is yours to find out." With that, he left the room.

"What was that about?" Hideaki asked as they walked away from the room.

"Nothing that concerns children"

"That's so mean" pouted Miyu.

"Now, now, come along. I saw your mother looking for us. We shouldn't keep her waiting." He grabbed them and transported them.

"Where the hell are they? What is this?" she pulled Cooler to the wall and healed him. He stirred.

"Where am I…?" he looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Please, I found you on the floor with drool hanging out of your mouth" she was crouched beside him, "do you know who did this to you?"

"No idea." He stood, "But when I find out…"

"You'll get your ass kicked again?"

He turned and glared at her, "No one addresses me that way, I'm cooler"

She scoffed and stood "Of course" she rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Later, and your welcome." She walked out and felt his eyes watching her as she disappeared from sight.

She was looking for Buu's energy when he appeared in front of her.

"GAH! Give a woman some warning!" she put her hands on her hips.

"So sorry," Buu smiled his devious smile. 'Jerk… give me a heart attack'

He shrugged.

"Did you have a great time?"

"Totally! Yea!" Miyu and Hideaki answered together.

"Momma!" Miyu tugged her hand like a 3-year-old looking for candy, "Can we stay with Daddy tonight?"

"Miyu!" Hideaki rubbed his face.

Leena shrugged. "It's his call"

Miyu gave him her look. The look that can make anyone tell her yes.

"Sure," Miyu jumped up and crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Miyu the monkey! Get down!" Leena frowned at her.

"It's fine" Buu wrapped an arm around her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey, don't encourage her! She doesn't need to be climbing on people"

"I won't, just Dad!" she had her arms wrapped around his antenna.

"You're almost 11 Miyu! Your too big for this…" they had started walking. Buu pulled them together and transported them to his room.

Miyu and Hideaki sat with Buu at the table and were listing off questions left and right, he answered each one quickly, explaining when needing to. She smiled knowing her children were finally getting the answers they had always wanted.

A few hours later, Miyu and Hideaki were bouncing on Buu's bed in their pajamas.

"Hey you know what to do! Don't show off just because we're here! Now brush your teeth and then bed, lose the energy by then."

They slumped away disappointed, but complied.

She sat next to Buu at his table.

"Sorry, they usually aren't like this at bedtime" she smiled.

"They're children, let them be children." He touched her shoulder, "What made you walk around without your usual jacket?"

She shrugged but let his fingers trace down her arm, it tickled. He started to read her mind.

"You've gotten good at controlling the bond."

"I pick things up very easily."

She chuckled and pulled the little book out she had tucked in her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he didn't cut off contact with her mind, he didn't push his way in though either.

"It's my mother's notes about the bond. You can read it and learn a little." He laid it on the table.

"I'm learning plenty from your mind" he touched her forehead for emphasize, and then cupped her chin pulling her to him.

"Ok, all done," called Miyu.

Buu pulled back smiling. Leena flushed and stood up walking in the bathroom to them. She brushed Miyu's hair free of the braids.

"Off to bed with you two." They bounced into it and snuggled in, Buu watched them. She tucked them in.

"Hey mom," said Hideaki, "I think you should do a lullaby for me and Miyu, Dad's never heard you sing."

"I haven't sung since you guys were little…"

"I have to hear this. I have an affinity for music."

"OK, OK… which one you want?" She was annoyed that they were trying to get her to this.

Miyu and Hideaki whispered to each other.

"Brahm's Lullaby" they said together.

"OK, let's see…"

She got the tune going in her head and started to sing:

"_Roses whisper goodnight  
Neath silvery light_

_Asleep in the dew  
they hide from our view_

_When the dawn peepeth through  
God will wake them and you_

_When the dawn peepeth through  
God will wake them and you_

_Slumber sweetly my dear  
for the angels are near_

_To watch over you  
the silent night through_

_And to bear you above  
to the dream land of love_

_And to bear you above  
to the dream land of love_"

(I do not own this song, it is Brahm's Lullaby by Celtic Woman- Chloe Agnew)

They were asleep by the end of it, she kissed their heads and turned. Buu was just staring at her.

"What?"

"That was… beautiful" he was stunned, it was on his face and she felt it in his energy. She smiled and blushed.

She looked down but he had already stood and walked over, he grabbed her up and kissed her.

"I would take you back to my universe simply for that voice" she chuckled and smiled. They kissed.

"For no other reason?" she teased.

He smiled. She tried to hide a yawn.

"You can sleep here," he pulled her against him and they lay down under the sheets on the extra bed. She blushed and glanced over to the children, "they are out cold, besides, I like my extra pillow" he laughed.

She turned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Buu," he was a little surprised, "the kids loved today."

"Of course," She kissed him, he started to move against her, but she moved away.

"The kids are over there…" could her face be redder?

He kept on, kissing her neck in the way he knew she couldn't resist. 'He reads me so well…' she squirmed under him but it seemed to encourage him.

"Buu… we can't… not now…"

He already had her pants unbuttoned and pulled almost off. She inhaled a sharp breathe and covered her mouth to keep herself quiet as he dipped his fingers into her most sensitive area.

"You don't seem to mind here" He quietly teased her.

She was out of breath when he stopped and licked her fingers. She felt him move against her leg and pull her to an angle. He was on top of her.

"Buu… we have to be quiet…"

"Believe me, my dear," he entered her, she was trying so hard not moan as he hit her spot, "they won't wake up."

He smiled that damn devious I-know-I'm-the best-and-I know-everything smile.

She tilted her hips up to him as an invitation.

His smile turned into a grin and he slammed into her taking her hard. She had her arms around his shoulders being as quiet as possible. He thrust into her fast and hard, taking her higher. His breath was at her neck, he was making sure to keep his weight off of her. He did a deep thrust and filled her. She was squirmed with her own climax and panted.

"I need to work… on my stamina…" her eyes were heavy.

"We have a while to," he slipped free of her and lay on his side, "especially when you come to my universe."

She nodded and curled up to his chest, falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 17

Leena got up before Buu, masking her energy was easy to do. She dressed and used her energy to write a light blue symbol in the air. She silently teleported herself and the children to their own room with universe 18. She startled Videl and Gohan who had just awaken.

"Opps… sorry…" Miyu and Hideaki were still asleep; she tucked them into the extra sheets and sat at the table with them, they eyed her. "The kids wanted to stay with the parallel version of their father, they were up late last night asking him questions" she said quietly chuckling. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

She wondered briefly what it would have been like to wake up next to Buu after a full night's sleep… She sipped her coffee and looked down.

"Leena," Videl whispered, "Is that wise?"

She shrugged, "It couldn't hurt…"

"Couldn't it?"

"Could you two watch Miyu and Hideaki, I have something I need to do…" They nodded seeming to understand. She finished off her coffee and went to the bathroom. She showered quickly and changed into a pair of shorts and a thin-strapped shirt.

She walked out of the room, focusing on what she needed to do.

A few minutes later, she knocked at Universe 6, Bojack's gang. The guy that Fat Buu had fought, 'I think his name is Bujin', answered it. Bojack was at the table, he looked up.

"I need to speak with Bojack."

Bojack laughed and stood.

"Why in the world would I speak to you?"

"May I come in and I'll show you?"

He was intrigued and he nodded to Bujin to move aside.

She entered, closing the door behind her, and walked over to the table where he stood.

"I want to show you a magic trick" She gathered energy at the end of her finger. She knew they were in private here and used the energy to knock out Bujin. He slumped up against the wall. Bojack smirked and grabbed her.

"I enjoy a girl that doesn't mind standing up to me just to get knocked down." His laugh made her stomach turn.

"I enjoy men that don't mind killing anyone and anything to get what he wants" she lied through her teeth trying not to let the disgust show.

He reached for her, 'Got 'cha!' she grabbed his hand. There was a symbol drawn on her hand, he was enveloped in a light and fell unconscious. She walked out, leaving them there.

Her arm hurt but it would be worth it…

Everyone was wake when she got back. They all looked up at her when she walked in. Uub and Trunks rushed over.

"Leena! You're hurt!" Trunks touched her arm gently, she winced. The skin was black and looked as though it had been shoved in an oven.

"I'm fine, let me bandage it."

"Let me!" Uub was digging around for some medical tape.

"Oh!" she was getting irritated, she didn't like attention or anyone fussing over her, "knock it off, I can do it myself"

Piccolo walked over and tried to heal her arm but it had no effect.

"What…" He was perplexed that it wouldn't heal.

"Don't worry about it." She marched past him and got her bag. She dug around and wrapped her arm herself. They all looked concerned but turned back to getting ready for the tournament. Goku had already started on his breakfast.

Buu rolled over to an empty bed. He looked around and growled.

'Blasted woman…' there was a breakfast laid out for him at the table. He ate and headed straight to the tournament. He zipped there with instant transmission. He sensed something strange right away.

He looked over, Bojack was standing there, almost zombie like but only in energy signals. He was standing there with the others of his universe but the energy signal was off, way off.

He looked over to see Universe 18 entering and there was Leena with the children, they yawned and waved to him. He may be irritated but he managed to give them smile. They smiled back to him and pointed at him talking to Leena. She wouldn't glance in his direction.

'What is on her mind….? She's blocked me out…' he narrowed his eyes then they widened seeing her arm. His anger flared. 'Who did this? What happened to her arm?!'

She finally looked over at him. He heard her in his head 'I did this to myself; you'll see what I mean.'

He growled but managed to control his temper. He shifted on his feet, she looked nice in her shorts and tank top, and she filled them oh so nicely. He remembered the night before and smiled. He couldn't help that his curiosity was piqued by her statement.

"Welcome everyone to this second day and this second round of the first and last great inter-universe tournament" said the announcer.

They began with a musical interlude. The aliens looked like a classic alien would, they were all wearing gray pants and black sweaters. They began to play as they're platform descended down to the arena.

Leena covered the children's ears, the music was terrible! She looked around; some others copied her, while others were actually enjoying it.

She heard someone rage over the music.

"What is this insult?!"

She knew right away it was Buu, she felt his rage, he was already agitated but now he was on the verge of an explosion. He flew up to their platform, the music stopped as they stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"You call that a performance? A meeting of this size, millions of people live, and you hire that?! It is an insult to the world of music. The Figrindan, it's not played like that, beginners! Give me your instruments!"

A few people looked like they were going to intervene, Vegetto chuckled. "Intervene? When we'll be able to hear Majin Buu play music?" Vegetto smiled.

He stretched out his arms, it formed four little Buu bodies and they each took an instrument. He kept one alien with an instrument. "No you, you're playing, you're great." The alien was nervous but nodded.

They all started to play, it was beautiful. It was very soft, it flowed easily, and it was in perfect harmony. She smiled softly at him. The kids were sitting on the edge of the balcony wall divider.

"Well now, that's music" he said arrogantly.

Once it was over, everyone stood and applauded.

"Thank you sir," said the alien, "That was extraordinary work. But why did you let me play?"

"I can identify talent, and I have crossed you in my universe… since then, you live in me, like many other artists."

"Oh…" the alien jumped back some.

"After this interlude, we're declaring the second round open! Thank you all again for being here! Resistance and gravity of the ring are now multiplied by ten!"

*The ring now has gravity of about 100 times that of Earth.*

Nappa walked over to Freeza. From the looks of it Nappa was making Freeza very angry, he was taunting him.

"First fight!" said the announcer excitedly, "Nappa of the Universe 13 against Freeza of the Universe 8."

The fight began, Freeza rushed in.

"You will suffer!" yelled Freeza.

"Oh by the way, I give up. If you hit me, you're disqualified" Nappa smirked his triumph.

"You bastard!" he was wide-eyed and stopped himself barely.

"Freeza wins by forfeit" Nappa and Raditz high-fived, Freeza landed in his side and killed Butta in anger.

Leena was getting a headache, she held her arm. She was agitated from the pain but she prayed she made the right decision. She walked to the wall and slid down. She was doing her best not to draw attention as the next fight started.

"Next fight," they said "Goku of universe 18 and Android 17 of universe 14."

Goku got in the ring and got ready, Android 17 made the same move.

Buu was suddenly in her head.

'Leena'

'To what do I owe the intrusion?'

'So hostile, what's the matter?' Even talking telepathically, she could hear his condescending tone.

'Can't we just talk about this later?'

'I can't take my eyes off of you sitting there.'

'There is a fight about to happen, watch that…'

'My dear, this fight is pointless to me.'

'What does make a point with you?' she popped her head up to look at him and caught his smirk.

She watched his slow grin, it just screamed something dark. It surprised her.

'We'll talk later, period.'

He's scowl returned, 'We most certainly will.'

'Fine' she just noticed that she was holding her arm tightly and let it go, standing. She walked to the entrance and hid in the shadow.

'You can't avoid me just because you moved spots.'

'Yeah, I know. Thanks for the reminder.'

'Drop the tone'

She rolled her eyes 'yes sir' she answered sarcastically.

She felt his growl. For some reason, she liked it and smiled.

'What's with the smile?' he was angry, definitely angry.

'You,' she grinned, 'alright, you win this one. I am doing something nice for Vegetto and Tapion, I am going to use my magic to give them back something that is important to them but I sacrificed my hand to do it.'

'WHAT?!,' he hissed, now he was infuriated, 'why would you do something like that?!'

'I'm a nice girl,' she smiled at his internal outrage, 'Does it bother you that much that I would do this for someone else?'

'Quite' he growled.

'I think even you, the great Buu, will be impressed' she couldn't help her smirk; he didn't answer her, a wise thing.

Goku's match was a one-hit K.O. Next was the match between Universe 1 South Kaio Shin and Universe 11 Majin Buu.

'Oh God, I hate that version of Buu' she rubbed her eyes frustrated.

'That's rude,' his mood shifted

'That was a fast mood shift'

'Hmm?'

'How does it feel watching the good version of you fight?'

'Like causing some destruction or killing something'

'That great, huh?' she laughed.

'I love to hear your laugh' he chuckled as she blushed.

South Kai started off with a barrage of punches.

'What is he doing? He knows that won't work…' Miyu and Hideaki were sucked into the match. They seemed to be confused as to who they should root for, so they cheered for both. She smiled and shook her head.

'He knows it won't work, he's up to something…' Buu whispered.

Universe 11 Buu got behind South Kai and surprised him with an energy attack. When the smoke cleared, he was kneeled and most of his clothes were gone.

South Kai built up his own attack, Buu seemed almost afraid of it.

"A high concentration of energy, like your technique" Goku said to Piccolo.

"Oooh, that is a dirty move. It left me with some bad memories" Universe 4 Buu said to himself.

"It is fear that triggered the absorption, and it is fear that reactivates that defense reflex!" He fired his shot.

"BUUUUUUU!" Buu powered up, he threw some of his own flesh and it landed like glop on South Kai.

"Well, that worked like a charm" He smiled as he was wrapped up in a pink sheet.

"Why does he want to be absorbed…?" this concerned her very much. Were they planning to try to hurt him?! She started to panic some. What is they were planning this for Universe 4 Buu as well…? She wanted to know, her protectiveness was growing.

'Why such alarm?' Buu sounded… chipper as he said this, watching as Buu stood there alone in the ring after absorbing South Kai. Buu had taken the blast in a screech but had regenerated easily.

"If the South Kai does not return in 10 seconds, victory will go to Universe 11 Majin Buu" said the announcer. Buu was looking around for him, confused as to what had happened.

This fat Buu was like an obese child that liked to blow things up…

"Don't try Buu. Your opponent is using a shield. Nothing will happen. I know that well" Buu was grinning, what did he know that she didn't?

"Time's up! Victory goes to Majin Buu of universe 11." Buu flew away unhappy at his cluelessness.

The other Kais looked shocked. She couldn't help but smile. A few moments after Buu landed in his ring and were asking Babidi for candy, South Kai reappeared and walked to his balcony as if nothing happened.

Uub won his match by default since Nail left with the rest of universe 10 and now it was time Universe 18 Vegeta against Universe 12 Trunks. From her understanding and studies, this was the Trunks that came back and warned them about the Androids years before she was born. She pulled herself out of the dark to squeeze between Miyu and Hideaki.

"I want a good view of this" she smiled and glanced over at Buu who looked interested yet bored.

The match began with Trunks and Vegeta exchanging words and then powering up to Super Saiyans. Vegeta ran at him and tried a power punch. Trunks caught it and it was rare to see surprise on Vegeta's face. Trunks sliced downwards with his sword, Vegeta dodged. Trunks tried different angles as Vegeta kept dodging. He buffed up his arm and powered up a blast in his other hand.

He fired it at close range, engulfing the top of the planet.

Vegeta had minimal damage though his skin was scarred. Trunks slashed horizontally. Vegeta dodged and did a perfect handstand kick, but Trunks dodged and used a powered up fist to planet Vegeta in the ground.

She started to notice something as Trunks kicked Vegeta in the air. He kept changing… He slashed downward to where he would have been but Vegeta transported to a different spot.

"You compensate for the speed loss by using this transformation only when necessary" so she was on target.

The two powered up attacks of energy that met in the middle. The force of it knocked the kids off the concrete wall but they were resilient and bounced up to the wall but not sitting on it. The two Super Saiyans were thrown back. Trunks was already bouncing back at Vegeta before Vegeta could get up. He smirked and dodged, landing a solid kick in his stomach. It knocked Trunks out.

Vegeta was declared the winner.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 18

He had her up around the shirt. She touched his wrist with her good hand; she didn't want to have to force him off. He wasn't hurting her, the bond wouldn't allow that but he was threatening nonetheless.

"Buu…"

"You need to know, I am not 'gentle'" he tightened his grip, "When we go back to my universe, Earth is gone, humans are gone. I exterminated them. I travel planet to planet, doing the same and absorbing the most powerful beings. I have killed millions and I don't plan to stop."

Her feet dangled from the ground, she didn't let her fear show. She decided it was time to strike back. She grabbed his wrist and put some power into it. He widened his eyes then narrowed them; he tightened his grip as she did.

"Buu… Put me down" she hissed and he complied. She gained her footing, he let her go but glared at her, "All I asked was, what you are doing in your universe and what should we expect!"

"I answered you"

"You call that an answer?!" she was in his face; well as good as she could- given he was 8 feet tall.

"Woman, you do not-"

"Oh! Can it! You do not put your hands on me or we will have problems! I don't care how angry you are! I am not-!"

He pinned her to the wall with his antenna cutting her off. He wrapped it around her arms and slammed her against the wall never letting her go.

"Look here, you are going to my universe so you had best learn to control that mouth" he got in close to her; he bared his fangs, "What did you think it was going to be like?"

"Sunshine and rainbows I guess!" she was angry, she glared at him.

"Even now that tone is pissing me off" he was in her face but she wouldn't back down. Mate or not, he was an asshole and they didn't get far with her.

"Oh yeah? Do something about it" she was taken off guard by his mocking smile, "is there something funny?"

He kissed her. Hard. That damn antenna was holding her in place. She tried to shake her head but his hand held her place. His tongue invaded her mouth and his hand was free to do what it wanted while the other held her head in place. 'Damn… Bond… I'm fucking helpless…' though… it did feel good. He raked his nails along the skin under the hem of her shirt.

"Buu…" she whispered against his lips, he grinned and he lifted her with his antenna. His red eyes gleamed with dark promise. "Buu… In your universe… we'll just slow you down won't we? Why do you still want us there?"

She was trying to retain her logic though it was slipping fast. Buu's playful look was replaced by a serious one.

"I always get what I want, and what I want right now is you, Hideaki and Miyu. I have a rare opportunity to train my own children. Besides, in this form, I wouldn't mind producing another one. I can invoke all of my knowledge and powers in the children and I can conquer the universes with them…"

"Oh no, you don't! Not with my kids!" she fought against his grip though she might as well be a human against a man that was stronger than her physically, "they are not tools to be used! They're not killers!"

He grabbed her hips roughly leaving scratch marks with his sharp nails, she gritted her teeth. He was watching her moves. She lifted her head to him. She opened up the channels to their bonds and it made everything around them seem invisible, she knew how to control this bond with him better than he did, though he was learning fast. She read his emotions, burying her mind in his feels, ignoring his thoughts. It flipped through her like it was her own feelings, when he finally gained some control she had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You're like Hideaki…" Like a child lost, wanting control so he doesn't feel without a purpose. He wants to act like an ass when all he wants to do is have someone next to him… and just smile at him. He doesn't want to be alone. He feels like a monster, he's always been taught that killing is fun… "Buu… you…" He let her go. She had caught him off guard. As they deepened this bond she wouldn't be able to shield her mind as easy but neither would he. 'He doesn't know anything else…'

"Don't look at me like that." Buu was backed away from her some, her heart softened.

"I'm still planning on going to your universe. But, my kids will not be involved in your escapades. You may go and do what you want, but you can come back to us. I will not back down from this. My kids are not a game." She crossed her arms. She said it with a calmness that surprised even her. He looked at her as if he didn't understand or was pondering something. She waited for him. He stepped to her and leaned down so he was at her level.

"I will think about it."

"Don't think about it too long…" he was so close… she lowered her voice, "…OK?"

He kissed her and stepped back.

"Now on to the next question," he was trying to get away from the subject at hand, she let it go for now, "I want to know something. When we shared memories, how much were you able to hide?"

"I think it's time to show you the end…" she had been dreading this, he raised an eyebrow.

She raised her finger making a ball of energy gather there at the tip.

"Buu… I'm afraid of how you'll react. But, this is what happened when you and the good Buu separated in my universe."

He touched her finger.

_Earlier that day…._

Vegeta placed Trunks back in his universe balcony. Android 16 took his unconscious form and placed him in a safe place. She looked at Pan. She was starting to get the jitters of nervousness. 'Well, she has a good reason. She's going to be fighting Kakarotto…' she looked over at Goku. To think if he hadn't hit his head… he would be like that … She shivered.

Vegeta, of all people, was giving her a speech and convincing her to not give up. She was prepared to give up, but swallowed and nodded heading into the ring.

Kakarotto seemed to be having a disagreement with Vegeta in his universe but headed to the ring. He immediately went Super Saiyan.

"Try to hit me Halfling" he said already bored. Hideaki and Miyu were cheering for her. She glanced at Hideaki; he was smiling in the way that told her something. He had a crush on her big time, that's way he made a huge deal over her death in universe 16. She smiled secretly.

Pan powered up, sending up a ridiculous amount of power. She started off first; he easily dodged her punch with a tilt of his head. He bent backwards to avoid her kick. He hit her with the heel of his hand and sent her backwards. She recovered and started again. He gave her a kick under her jaw and sent her back, she bounced on her back.

"Will you stop it?!" he shouted "You're outclassed stupid worm! Forfeit once and for all" The rest was a mumble to himself. He got such a deranged look on his face and charged. "Let's get this over with!"

Suddenly, Pan was on her feet. "Kamehame-!" Kakarotto grabbed her hands so she couldn't finish.

"Meha my foot! I know this pathetic technique!"

"Me. Ha!" She shot it from her feet surprising everyone including Kakarotto as it hit him in the abdomen. Hideaki and Miyu were bouncing and cheering.

He was sent backwards, he landed on his feet. He got that crazy look on his face again.

"Daddy's little brat is going to suffer…" he said as his arm started to dissolve. He caught her flying kick, but took her power pole to the face and a punch.

"She's fighting smart!" Leena chuckled to herself but knew the outcome of this fight.

He caught her arm, "Stupid brat!" he was talking to himself again. He slammed her head into the ground that made her wince. She couldn't look at Gohan and Videl.

"Kill all humans Kakarotto, Don't kill the Governor, Kakarotto," he lifted her to his face using her arm, "Keep calm, little brother. Kill all humans!" He started flailing her with her arm.

"Don't kill the little girl, Kakarotto. Your orders are not consistent! And they say I'm the crazy one!" God, he was having a meltdown and taking it out on Pan!

"I…I fo..for…" Pan was stammering, she had no strength left.

"Poor pathetic waste! There is so much human in you, how could I spare you?!" He looked down at Universe 9, "I killed them all, in your place! They are there, I remember! These two! I have pursued them for years! And him…" He looked like he was lost in a memory… "Krillin..."

He started punching himself in the face "Forget! Forget! Kills the humans!" he stopped and had an insane look, "They were helpless… so naïve… so weak… You deserve to die when you can't protect yourself!" He finally let her go and kneeled down where she was face down. She looked up, looking so beat up and defeated. "You wanna know what I was doing too little human girls?"

There was a sudden shift in Pan, she lifted her head and her eyes were different. 'What is she doing?' she watched trying not to let her anger and disgust fill her. Her sudden burst of power took Kakarotto by surprise.

She turned Super Saiyan. She stood at his look of enjoyment like he might get another fight.

"I give up" she stated plainly, "I gained an incredible amount of strength. Dad was right. But, I still have no chance against you," she turned to him, "It's only temporary! I'll soon be much stronger than you! I will protect the Earth from all individuals like your kind."

Leena turned and looked at Vegeta's surprised face. They all hugged and congratulated Pan when she got back into the balcony. Leena bent down in front of Pan.

"Good Job" she healed her in a blue aura.

"Oh.. thank you!"

"I feel better knowing the Earth is going to be in your hands" she smiled kindly at her.

She blushed and Leena walked back to the kids. They rushed passed her and hugged Pan, bouncing and smiling. 'Oh, Hideaki is so crushing on her' she chuckled.

She looked over at Buu; he yawned but smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

**_Just so you know, I am trying to follow the actual DBZ story to just add my character in the mix to the actual events.  
_**

Chapter 19.

"Next fight, Cell from universe 17 against Bojack of universe 6" said the announcer.

It was a specular battle! Bojack started by powering up, hoping to intimidate Cell. 'Oh, poor Bojack. I stole most of you so good luck in this match' she smiled devilishly.

'What does that mean?' Fuck, she forgot that Buu could now read her mind now.

'You'll see' she winked at him crossing her arms.

'I'm getting tired of hearing that'

She shrugged.

Bojack and Cell exchanged words, then Cell powered up making Bojack's power up look incomparable. Bojack was the first to strike, he threw a punch but Cell was much too quick. He zipped behind him and Bojack landed a fierce powered blast at him. It didn't even scar Cell's perfect body. Bojack dashed in, Cell easily deflected and dodged all of Bojack's hits. Cell caught his final fist and nailed him in the stomach making him vomit.

"Damn… that's impressive" Leena whistled, "Maybe I should have entered…"

Bojack used a coward's move, "Energy Bonds!" he wrapped Cell in string-like bonds, Cell looked very annoyed by them standing at attention. Cell smirked and used the laser from his eyes to burn into Bojack's chest. It landed him against the barrier and he landed hard on the ground below.

He landed in Universe 16's balcony. Bra was about to take some of her rage out on him when Vegetto caught her. Cell landed in his back, killing him.

"Death of Bojack! Victory of Cell from Universe 17!"

Next was Tapion and Krillin's fight.

"We invite Tapion from universe 3 and Krillin from universe 9 to the ring." Tapion had the organizer fly him there. Neither Krillin nor Tapion could stand the new gravity and had a hard time getting up.

"The old guy looks like a turtle on its back!" Miyu laughed, pointing.

"Th..That's rude Miyu!" she was trying and failing miserably not to laugh.

They both powered up and managed to get up. They talked for a moment. 'Why does everyone have to talk before a beginning a match?! For Heaven's sakes, just fight!' she huffed frustrated.

'Oh, you don't want to wait to watch your boyfriend fight?' Buu mocked her.

'Oh yea, you know it. I just can't wait' she was horrible at this kind of sarcasm, 'wait… your not… JEAULOS, are you?'

'Of course not!'

'Good…' she smirked at him, she sensed his irritation.

She noticed that this Krillin was much braver than the one in her universe. 'I wonder what changed him from a coward to a wise old man.' She moved her hair over to one side.

Krillin rushed in, having taken off his shell and holding it. Tapion had out his sword and swung it. It bounced off the shell, and Krillin landed an elbow in his side knocking him back. He got behind him and kicked him sending him frontward. He landed on his back but recovered, standing. He put his sword away.

'What is he doing…? I hope he's not planning on releasing Hirudegarn !'

"Come out and fight for me!" Tapion yelled, there was a swirl of clouds as Hirudegarn appeared.

'Oh shit! What an idiot!' she rubbed her face and caught a brief look from him.

Unfortunately, Buu did too.

'What was that?'

'Your guess is as good as mine'

'I can't see fully into your mind… Why? What are you hiding? And if you say we'll see again…' he growled. She chose not to answer but trained her eyes on the fight unfolding.

Her first thoughts of Hirudegarn was a little head on a huge body. His long tail whipped around and his skin was like black and brown armor covering his upper body, his abdomen was like bones, and his tail was arrow shaped. He roared.

Krillin stood there, amazed. Hirudegarn's huge, two-toed foot crushed the ground where Krillin once stood. Krillin launched an attack at him.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted as it hit his foot, it merely bounced off.

Hirudegarn breathed fired at him, Krillin bounced and dodged it.

"Stronger Kaioken!" Kaioken… when did Krillin learn that? "Kienzan!" he threw the disc at him. Hirudegarn turned into a swirl of clouds again and dodged.

Krillin zipped down and headed toward Tapion. Hirudegarn's iron-like tail hit between Krillin and Tapion, shielding him. He smashed his huge fist into the ground as Krillin dodged. He reminded her of a fly buzzing around his head.

He launched an amazing attack at Hirudegarn's head but missed. It created a scattered shot around the ring, Hirudegarn turned to smoke again but left Tapion wide open.

"Maximum Kaioken!" Krillin rammed him in the stomach. Hirudegarn's tail separated them, Tapion was huddled in a ball holding his stomach. Hirudegarn's fist came out of thin air. Krillin caught it but was caught off but his other fist coming at him. It knocked Krillin back towards the ring but he managed to stop himself before hitting the ground. He dodged Hirudegarn's next punch, but didn't see his tail behind him and smacked back down. He fell unconscious as Tapion stood. Tapion sealed Hirudegarn back inside him.

"Victory to Tapion from universe 3!"

"We're in the middle of the second round, so it is time for another break. We will again create tables in the spaces for the fighters." Goku was already at a table, ordering food. Hideaki and Miyu were too.

She shook her head and suddenly was grabbed up and disappeared.

Buu and Leena appeared in Buu's room.

"No warning at all…"

"Now, that we have privacy, I can ask. What are you planning? What are you hiding?"

"You have no patience at all"

He folded his arms, "Some but you have worn them out."

"I have a question for you first"

He growled but stayed silent.

"What do I need to expect in your universe? Will we live together on a single planet or do you plan to just continue with your life with a little extra cargo?"

_Continued from Chapter 18 at the beginning._

(_Flashback)_

She paced back and forth, back and forth; she was worried about Buu and making a hole in the carpet. Plus, that little stick on the counter was not helping her stress level.

"OK, 2 minutes…" she hesitated and took a deep breath and looked.

She looked at the stick then at the box for it, then at the stick, at the box, at the stick, at the box, at the stick…

"Oh… fuck me sideways…" It was blue… Pregnant... With Buu's child… Buu's child… "I… oh man… how is Buu going to react… I need to see him…" She wrote a couple of symbols on the mirror of the bathroom and watched, suddenly frightened. She watched Buu's fight happening with a black haired man, his cockiness was about on the same level as Buu's.

"Vegetto…" she whispered and watched. 'How did I know his name?' she shrugged, I guess because Buu knows, I know.

She bit her nail, knowing that Buu could recover. He was on the end of a pounding, losing badly to Vegetto. He was talking to him, taunting him as he did it. It was like watching a movie on mute.

"What are they saying? Come on Buu!" she was yelling at a mirror. A mirror. She rubbed her eyes. She was going to be a mother of a child that was half demon, half semi-human, and she was watching her mate fighting in a mirror. That she was yelling at like a television. She sighed, well what a predicament this was.

She looked back to the mirror. His cockiness had returned and he was talking like nothing had happened. Then he said something that made Vegetto inch closed and with a flick of his antenna Vegetto was a ball of chocolate. She mouth was agape. 'How do I keep forgetting about his ability to turn people into chocolate and other candies…?'

She watched as Buu was celebrating then something catches his attention. The candy was hovering on its own and started attacking Buu. She covered her eyes. 'He's getting his ass handed to him by a chocolate ball!?'

"YOU AND YOUR EGO!" she was yelling at the mirror again.

Vegetto regained his form and started beating up Buu. He was being beaten so bad, his regeneration was starting to fail.

Suddenly her knees got weak. 'Oh… no…'

She sank back onto the ledge of the bathtub behind her. She sensed it, he was stealing her energy to just regenerate from Vegetto's blows. She lent him more. 'He's my mate, I have to help him… threat to Earth or not…'

Vegetto stopped and Buu was starting to recover. Vegetto was talking and suddenly counting. 'What the fudge cakes is he doing?!'

Within a blink of an eye, Buu swallowed Vegetto in a pink sheet. He absorbed him.

She breathed easier. 'Should I be happy or angry or what…?' he head hurt. She felt his laughter and pride grow… but not his strength. She glanced up and he was dancing around. 'That's mine, lucky me…' she blushed and shook her head. Shouldn't his power have doubled? She reached out to him. Vegetto was splitting apart and slowly becoming part of his anatomy. Buu started somersaulting and destroying random things.

'Something's off…' she rubbed her stomach and walked out of the house. The wind had picked up and blew her hair and clothes in its gust. 'OK…' she made the house back into a capsule and opened up her capsule case. 'Ok heights, you and me.' She glanced off the cliff and swallowed. 'Why does every car have to be a hover craft!? I need something on the ground…' she mentally whined and opened up her capsule case. She pulled out her last capsule and threw it opening up a little car for one. She climbed in and was already hyper ventilating about the heights and being over the ocean but she sucked in a breath and started it up and went as fast as she could over the ocean toward Buu's energy signal.

She arrived an hour or so later and climbed out, turning it back into a capsule. She collapsed breathing heavily. 'I. Hate. Flying!' she got up shaking and steadily walked to the bluff. She sensed him close by and suddenly he was behind her.

"Buu!" she smiled and his returning smile was an arrogant one but a smile nonetheless.

"I saw the fight, it was awesome though you need to keep up your block" she teased.

"Do I now?" he gave a throaty laugh. She sensed something else and looked up.

"We're being watched…"

"Like I care. They'll be dead soon enough if they don't give me a challenge."

"Umm… didn't you just absorb your only challenge?" he sniffed ignoring her, "you smell the little cakes don't you?"

His answering grin made her laugh and dig in her bag handing him the baggy.

"Ah, that a girl." He eats them down quickly. She looked and saw Hercule and Dende looking at them. She pierced them with a look and nodded her head to the cliff ledges. They would be safe there for the moment. They looked at each other and crawled away.

"I don't have any more pastries…" she said when he looked at her like she had more. He picked her up and they flew to town. She didn't freak out as bad when she was with him, but she still hung on tight not looking down.

"Buu, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hold on, we're here. It's cake time."

"But, it's really important…"

"One moment" He landed in front of a shattered town but the bakery could be smelled from the street. It couldn't have been but a few days that this town was… abandoned. She would say abandoned. She watched him go in and start to devour the bakery when there was a _psst _sound. She looked around, Dende and Hercule had followed them. She walked over to them.

"Who are you?!" Dende said.

"My name is Leena. What are you guys doing here? You should have ran and hid!" She looked. Buu was still preoccupied with the bakery's cakes.

"Does it matter? He will destroy the Earth eventually" Dende said quietly, "what are you doing with that monster?"

"He's not a monster," she was quick to defend him, "I don't think he's going to destroy the Earth."

"H..How do you know that…?" stammered out Hercule.

"I just… do, OK?" she pleaded with him, "Just go."

She walked away from them returning to the bakery. Buu was finishing off the last of the pastries.

They walked out to the street, suddenly he was shaking and powering up, growling.

"Buu, what's wrong?"

"Back…"

She nodded stepping back behind a car. He started to revert to his past form. 'What's going on?' she watched him, not understanding or knowing what to do. It seemed he was fighting within himself.

There was a tug on her hand. Dende was pulling her, she shook her head.

"I'm staying! You go!"

"I sense your children in you, you have to get to safety for them!" he insisted.

"Children?! Like plural?! As in more than one?!"

"Come on!" she got to her feet watching him, she sent him her energy hoping it would help. He yelled out. They all stopped in their tracks as something emerged. It was hard to tell what, then her eyes widened. Goku and Vegeta had cocoon-like things with Gohan, Gotenks, and Good Buu.

"No, you can't do that!" she yelled but it was too late, the smoke cleared to show a smaller and sinister looking Buu, "No… please no…" she sensed it, her Buu was gone, just like that. She shook her head not wanting to cry at a time like this. This child like Buu flew up into the air and launched a ball of energy at the Earth, it was slow moving. Everyone watched, not knowing what to do. Goku grabbed Hercule, Bee, Vegeta, and her. Kibito arrived and zipped them away.

"The Shin's Planet" she whispered. She recognized it immediately from her and her mother's trip here when she was a child. It was a lush green grass and green trees, peaceful and tranquil.

"This creature is Kid Buu" explained Kibito, a fusion of the Supreme Kai and his servant Kabito, "He is Buu's final and most evil form. He is now invincible!" Old Kai asks Kibito-Kai if it's really Buu's original form. Kibito gives a long, detailed account of the original Buu. She halfway listened as everyone else leaned in to listen. She summed it up. It was peaceful until Bibidi unleashed Buu, who destroyed two Kais, then, did his first absorption on another Kai, which resulted in the huge, strong form shown during the final transformation on Earth. Supreme Kai's leader back then was fat and was absorbed next, resulting in the fat Buu. The Kai's benevolence cancelled out much of Buu's malevolence and he became more innocent and much weaker.

She was about ready to have a panic attack but stood walking around to calm herself.

"Who is she?" she heard the old Kai ask.

"I'm not sure but her name is Leena" Dende said.

She walked away trying hard to hear his thoughts, feel his presents. His thoughts had disappeared but his energy was there, still in the world where Earth once stood. She used much of her energy when she tried to help him maintain control. Now… she looked at the others. Buu had no good in him at all now. He would keep destroying and killing for as long as he existed until there was nothingness. She held herself and drowned out most of the conversation until there was a hand on her shoulder. It was Hercule.

"So, how did you know Buu?"

"How did you?"

"We were friends, when he was fat and good. Me and Bee" the puppy barked. She smiled and picked him up, he licked her and she chuckled.

"I guess in Earth's terms, we were together. I was his… I guess you could say… "Girlfriend"" His shocked expression was shared with the rest of the group.

She blushed a bright red, "Isn't there a much more serious issue at hand?!" she pinned the little green Namekian with a look. He had his mouth open then he shut it quickly. She held the puppy as they turned their attention back to formulating a plan. She couldn't listen to their plans. She held Bee and walked over the lake and looked up as soon as she felt it.

"He's back!" she yelled. They looked into the crystal ball and sure enough, Buu had reformed. He was going planet to planet looking for Goku and Vegeta, when he saw that they weren't there, he destroyed the planet in a millisecond. He repeated the process over and over again in their universe, Bee whined in her arms. She petted him absently. This was not her Buu. There was no fun in this for him.

Hello everyone, as we reach the climax of the story, I have some good and bad news.

Bad news first: I broke my hand. I got into a fight with my co-worker/manager and punched a wall. I fractured the "meta-carpal" the long bone in my right hand (my dominate hand) under the pinky. im in a cast down to the elbow -_-

Good news: I will recover in like 4-6 weeks and I almost done with chapter 21. so I plan to post the new chapter on Friday next week (which is the 24th).

Thank you guys for your feedback and messages. They boost my confidence so much and I really really love it! thank you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. it is called dragonball multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. it is an original story by salagir and gogeta jr. the website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

**_Just so you know, I am trying to follow the actual DBZ story to just add my character in the mix to the actual events._**

Chapter 20

_Part 2 of the Flashback_

Goku and Vegeta powered up. She turned her attention to them. They were trying to attract Buu's attention. It worked, he was flying there now. Dende tugged her.

"Leena, let's get to safety."

She nodded but Bee jumped down. They teleported before she could catch him.

They arrived on a new planet to watch the fight, the fight to decide everything. She stepped back to give them room around the crystal ball. She rubbed her abdomen. 'Children…. Buu's children' what if they turned out like him? She touched her cheek. What if… they decide everything should die? What if they have the power to do so?

Goku went Super Saiyan 2, throwing everything at Kid Buu. He was starting to lose.

What if Kid Buu wins? What will happen to her and the children? She's bound to him. She'll have to stick with him… won't she? He wouldn't understand, in this state, how to break a bond.

Goku went Super Saiyan 3.

What if Buu loses? The world would go back to how it was… right? She would go. Back to her life… only she couldn't… She was going to be a mother. To Buu's children. How would she raise them? She just started teaching, how could she afford kids and bills on that kind of money if the world was re-established? Everything would be different!

Lost in her thoughts about different scenarios, Buu had worn out Goku, so Vegeta had started to take his place. He wasn't a very good match, Buu was about to kill him when Goku rushed in and saved him.

Selfish. She shook her head. Innocent people had died! Children! Good people! She couldn't just think about herself! 'Buu… I'm sorry. The one I love is gone! I have to give my children, our children!, a chance at a normal life! It's a beautiful Earth to see and I want them to grow up in a world where they don't have worry about anything! I will do anything for them and train them to be good fighters and protect others!' She walked toward them with renewed motivation.

"Hey guys!" they looked up.

"What is it girl? We are busy!" the Old Kai stated.

"Why don't we use the Namek Dragon Balls?"

"They only grant one-"

"WAIT! We can get the Namekian Elders to create a new one!"

They started planning, talking among themselves. She sighed and wrote on her hand with a marker in her pocket. She teleported herself to a planet. She was on a mission.

Goku was wearing down. Super Saiyan 3 Goku was not enough. Goku blast him, he regenerates. It repeated it over and over. Goku and Vegeta formulated a plan. Goku needed to gather energy and Vegeta was not strong enough. Goku was having a hard time collecting energy.

Leena looked around and walked around in the lush grass. She came across the Namek houses and walked in. The locals were friendly and welcomed her, they were peaceful. She walked right up to the elder.

"Can you create Dragon Balls made to these" she held up a piece of paper "specifications?" They all looked confused and some were unsure and looking wary. "There will be others coming to ask, and you might as well get started. Each second is precious. Your planet could be next on Buu's destruction list. You all haven't ignored this threat have you?"

They looked at each other.

"I have another thing to do, so get started or we can't stop him!" She sensed something and followed it. The bond had felt like it was split for some reason.

She disappeared and landed on the planet next to Hercule as he was about to "attempt" to help. She caught him and dragged him off. Fat Buu was in the middle of fighting Kid Buu. 'So that's what I sensed…' she rubbed her eyes holding Hercules's shirt.

"Don't interfere anymore!" he was fighting against her hold, saying something about him being the strongest fighter, "quit, you're going to mess things up! Don't get in their way!"

He was about to protest. Fat Buu was lying in the ground after an assault from Kid Buu. She looked at Hercule and Bee and walked out of their hiding spot. Vegeta was talking to someone, probably the others.

Kid Buu caught sight of her. He floated overhead; she was giving Fat Buu time to recover. A blast went by her head. She looked up, he was obviously frustrated and baring his fangs when she didn't flinch. He came in, he tried to punch her but the bond's energy stopped his fist. He didn't understand what was going on. She felt cold. Emotionless. So… shut down. Was it grief? The numbness was growing worse. The punches, the kicks, and power blast had no effect. He was too far gone to understand that the bond wouldn't let him harm her. She stood there thinking. He jumped back to distance. She looked up, Goku and Vegeta were watching amazed. 'If it weren't for the bond, I would probably be dead.' Fat Buu attacked Kid Buu and their fight continued. She watched as Goku's Spirit Bomb became bigger and bigger. Hercule was now with Vegeta yelling at the sky. He was commanding, demanding everyone to give energy. 'Earth must be back… the dragon balls are back.' She teleported back to the planet and landed in front of the Dragon. They had just finished wishing Goku's strength back.

"Dragon" she yelled, everyone turned, "I wish everyone forgot about Buu and me!"

"Your wish will be granted." He produced a yellow light and she teleported back to Earth.

She was exhausted. She had managed to teleport herself to the island that she and Buu had stayed on. She opened a capsule and used the last of her strength to get to the bathroom and open the fight in the bathroom mirror. Goku had just finished off Buu. He was completely destroyed with the spirit bomb.

Then she felt it. Like knife had ripped through her soul, a part of her was dead. The empty space where that part of Buu was made her sick. She fell to her knees and threw up. She held herself and started to feel something else. She was crying, balling like a newborn baby, and then she felt the connection still. 'After… a mate dies…. The bond is supposed to completely disappear!' She remembered! The Fat Buu had stood and watched his counterpart being destroyed. 'NO! DAMN IT!' the main part of her bond was gone but now there was a partial. She would never be with the Fat Buu, so what the hell would she do now? The grief was starting to get the better of her. She was crying, balled up in the floor.

She woke up, hungry. Everything seemed dreamlike, she fixed her some cereal. She threw it up. She cried some more. When the wave of being pitiful pasted she got dressed in whatever and took a walk. Everyone in the city was walking, talking, laughing, like nothing had happened. It made her disgusted. She ended up at the school. The kids outside playing were laughing, 'Would my kids be able to do that? Run and play with everyone else their age? Will they get picked on?' she walked up to the front desk inside and told the principal she quit. She simply walked out when they tried to stop her. She returned home and ate another candy bar. She realized she was jeaulous, angry, frustrated, sad, and everything else balled into one. She felt a wave hit her. It made her stop in front of her house.

'What was that?!' It was… a mixed Buu signal. She looked around then closed her eyes looking deep. A child had just been born in a different continent… he possessed Buu's energy. Her eyes flipped open. A reincarnation of Buu. Her bond with the child was instant. It made her cry harder. She got inside and laid on the couch, crying.

_9 months later…._

"A set of beautiful twins, Mrs. Natsuki!" She was sweating and hurting. 15 hours of intense pain… if one more person so much looked or breathed in her direction she was going to send them out the window.

The nurses finally brought them in, they were sleeping. She held them in each arm and smiled. They were her new reason in life, she had decided this months ago when the doctor told her she was underweight for a pregnant woman. She had perked up when she found out her babies were in danger because of her. She kissed their heads. The boy had red hair like her father had and the girl was brown headed like her. They looked nothing like Buu. Thank God, she couldn't handle that. The nurses had put up the girls hair in a little bow on top of her head.

"What's their names?" the nurse asked excitedly.

"His name is Hideaki Jiro Natsuki and the girl's name is… Miyuki Ali Natsuki" she smiled and nuzzled them lovingly.

"Wonderful! I'll get their paperwork started!" another nurse entered with 2 little baby bed-carts as the other left.

"So they can sleep next to you. You need to rest Mommy" she smiled sweetly and she nodded chuckling laying them in it.

A few hours later, she was awoken by screams, panic and an explosion. 'What? Did Buu come back or something?' She looked and her room was full of big holes in the wall like someone had busted through them. Her kids were crying, she picked them up and rocked them. Some peeked in through the holes.

"Monsters! They destroyed everything!" Some were saying monsters and looking in., She was so confused! She looked at them, Miyu was fusing and starting to form a little energy ball in her balled up fist. "SHIT!' she clasped her hand stopped it.

"You guys are like your father… on the inside. So I'll have to seal it away so you guys won't… become like him' flashes of Kid Buu was in her head. She wiped her eyes and sealed their powers.

Police had arrived by the time she finished. She dressed and managed to slip out of the exit in the back while they were asking questions.

A few days later, on the News 22, they were calling it a bombing and everyone was hit by some sort of gas where they all hallucinated that babies had attacked. She also learned that they had killed 12 people in the explosion. She turned it off sipping some coffee. She had managed to secure a job and rented an apartment for the moment, she had a more permanent job hopefully in the future when she went in next week for a position in the office of West City's Capsule Corp. She looked up. Miyu and Hideaki were crying again for the 10th time in one morning. She got up and went to them, holding her new reasons for life.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 21

She cut off the connection, letting her hand fall to her side. She was crying like the first time all over again. Buu was silent. She wiped her eyes and finally looked up at him when she found that she could. Buu was watching her, silent. He wasn't giving anything away; she didn't want to push the bond with him to read his thoughts and emotions.

She was about to talk when he did.

"You made the right choice in the situation."

'What…?' she expected so much more… anger.

"It wasn't betrayal, it was survival. It wasn't me anymore. And you had our children to consider."

"How can be…"

"Understanding? I feel I am much wiser than the other Buu's. I also understand why you hid this from me. You feared I would react barbarically and in anger. But to the contrary, I completely understand and I admire you. You are very bright. You are very kind, as well. Something I know nothing about" he stepped closer to her and ran a finger on her cheek "the fact that you cried for me, makes me want you even more."

This was not the reaction she expected at all. Where was the yelling and arguing?

"Buu, all these years I have felt like I betrayed you… now… I…"

"I know."

He kissed her deeply. The kind that she stood on her tippy toes to keep reaching him so the kiss wouldn't end. She worked her hands around the back of his neck. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't wait to go back to your universe" she was blushing from the truth in them.

Buu gave a small smile and kissed her again. She leaned her forehead against his.

"We need to get back the tournament"

"My fight isn't for a while yet" his smirk made her chuckle.

"Then what do we do?" he smiled in a way that made her blush. He grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. He tossed her on the bed. His shit-eating grin made her shake her head.

"What?"

"Your grin," he put his knee between her legs, parting them, "what's it about?"

"I'm claiming what's mine, of course, and I will be taking you back to my universe."

He kissed her before she could answer. She held his forearms as he lifted her shirt. He pulled it off and tossed her bra with it. He leaned down and started playing with her breasts. He had one in each hand and kissed them, being as rough as he wanted. She covered her mouth to maybe over the sound. He licked and sucked each one to his liking making her quiver. He tugged the nipple roughly making her cry out in pleasure. When he finished she was sweating, he still had a hold of them. He squeezed and tugged making her squirm; he seemed to enjoy making her squirm. He used his tongue to make a trail down to her waist line. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. He simply tossed them with her underwear off the bed some place. He dipped his head and tasted her. She moaned leaning her head back.

He lashed her with his tongue; she bit her lip moving her legs.

"Sensitive?"

She nodded. Like she could talk at the moment anyways. He gave a triumph smirk. He used his fingers and tongue in a very skillful way that made her moan and work a rhythm with his fingers. She cried out as she came on his fingers. His smirk turned into a grin, he licked his fingers and her insides.

"So sweet… now then…" she was already tired but watched him as he pulled down his own pants. His red eyes burned into hers. He flipped her over burying her head into the sheets; he raised her hips up putting a hand on her shoulders. He growled and filled her. She moaned with each thrust as he pounded her harder. She clenched her teeth as he rammed her. He moaned lifting one of her legs making him go deeper. She was already so sensitive! It was such a pleasurable torture he was playing.

He gripped her shoulder tighter; his other hand was holding her hips in the place he wanted. He yelled out and came hard. She felt hot, feeling him cum. The sensation made her cum with him. He was panting, something she had never seen.

"Tired?" she teased.

"Never" he chuckled and released her. She turned over and tugged him to her. She kissed him deeply.

When they returned, everyone was still on a lunch break.

Buu was already back on his balcony. He order something and the Vargas hurried away. She stopped a Vargas that was passing by.

"Who is in charge here, sir?"

He directed her to the control room. After a few minutes they nodded and she headed down. She was given a microphone and entered the ring. Some stopped and looked like the kids and Buu. She breathed, getting nervous.

"Hello everyone" the echo was louder than expected, everyone turned. She heard a few laughs, "My name is Leena and I am going to be presenting Vegetto of Universe 16," he stopped mid-bite, "with a special thank you on behalf of the tournament for stopping Universe 20's Broly." The audience agreed in appluse. 'OK, so far so good.'

"Now, will Vegetto please join me up here and Tapion of Universe 3 as well?"

Tapion exchanged a look with Raichi and joined her, as did Vegetto on each end of the ring.

"OK, stay there, good. Now enjoy the show" she breathed and cleared her throat. She took out a marker, drawing a few symbols. Some were giving some weird looks. She needed room for her plan and the ring was the space she needed.

She began.

She sang into the microphone, taking note that Buu was now with the kids in the universe 18 balcony. He had his eyes trained on her; she looked away and let out her power for the first time in years.

She was surrounded in a blue and yellow mixed aura. It whipped around Tapion first and she flashed in front of him at the height of her song. She used the energy gathered at the end of her fingers and slammed them into Tapion. His eyes widened and he went down to his knees. Vegetto started to come to help but was held in place by her magic.

Smoke appeared on the other side of him.

She smiled, her eyes flashing red and watched Hirudegarn form. Vegetto tried to move but was sealed in place. Hirudegarn roared.

She peeled off her bandages from her left arm and the darkness formed. Hirudegarn threw the first punch. The darkness caught it like a shield.

"I offer you a soul of the living and the dead to bring back two of the same" she whispered to it.

"Agreed" it hissed and formed a dragon like head and devoured Hirudegarn, his blood splattered the ring some. Tapion was starting to stand but watched weakened from the blow. Vegetto had stopped his attempts to move and watched as well. She lifted her hand finishing the song. It wrapped around her, diving deep into her markings and coiled around her disappearing into the dark bands.

She used her powers and transformed. Her skin and clothing chipped away like broken glass. She was reformed with a solid white dress. Small angel-like wings spread from her back. She lifted her arms like she was holding something and raised her power. It formed a body-like energy in her arms. She walked over to Tapion.

"For you" he held out his arms as he stood. She handed him the energy. It formed his brother, Minotia. He cried, holding him. Minotia slept.

"Now for you" she pointed and a blue light shot past Vegetto and hit Pan's body. He looked back, Gohan picked her up. She snapped her fingers.

They coughed, waking up like from a nightmare. Minotia opened his eyes first and was about smothered by a hug from Tapion who was wide eyed. Gohan looked down and Pan was looking at him. She released him. Vegetto rushed down and took Pan, throwing her up in the air.

She breathed. The form she had taken did like before and broke apart like glass and reformed how she was before. She jumped down to her balcony and passed out.

"Momma, MMMOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAA" Miyu could be really annoying at times, she thought angrily.

She popped one eye open.

"YAY! Momma, wakey wakey!" Miyu giggled.

"Yeah yeah" she smiled at her and tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to. Her energy was gone for the moment she used everything for her little "show".

"Leena…" Vegetto leaned over her so he was upside down, "Thank you, you surprised me."

"I surprised Vegetto?" she chuckled attempting to sit up but failed.

"Now, now, she needs to rest" Buu picked her up, the shock on Vegetto's face was mirrored by most of the other universes. Buu simply walked away with that smirk. The one that says 'Oh yea, I'm awesome, suck it' she didn't even have the energy to tell him to put her down or struggle.

Hideaki and Miyu were beside her instantly.

"Mom, you ok?" Hideaki was worried but trying not to show it, "You need anything?"

"No, baby, I'm fine" she smiled and kissed his head using the last of her strength. She looked at Buu who was crouched beside her.

Tapion was in his universe's balcony making sure that his brother was real.

"He's real, Tapion" she whispered and chuckled. Buu didn't look amused.

"How did you do that?"

"One of the forbidden practices… is that I can bring people back…"

"Why is it forbidden?"

"Because I have to use the souls of others to do so" she looked at his inquisitive expression, "One soul does not equal another, I had to see who I could use here to exchange for Tapion's brother's soul and body then who could be used for Pan's soul. Bojack and Hirudegarn's souls were equal. Two pure souls for two impure souls was an equal exchange. I allowed the darkness that was going to take the souls to live in my left arm with enchanted bands…" He was about to ask, "The darkness is what I refer to the demon that devours and conquers souls. He weighs souls in Hell to see where they will go. For those that have purely dark souls he simply devours them. The darker the soul the better they taste to him. He had been sniffing at Hirudegarn for a long time, so he was more than happy to take him for a mire child, like Minotia. Then, Bojack for Pan? the monster that killed her? That was equal trade for him. Now, not even the dragon balls can revive either of them. Universe 6 is free from their tyrant. Tapion can have his brother, without Hirudegarn to interrupt their happiness."

"But you're drained of your energy!" Buu was mad, but she shrugged.

She looked over at Tapion hugging his brother and smiled, "It was worth it."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 22

She had kept a close eye on everyone while she was unable to move. Buu hadn't left her side. Miyu and Hideaki didn't either.

She noticed something and nudged Buu. Jeece of universe 8 had planted a camera on the back of one of the Vargas's head. He had played it off as a mishap.

"Buu, that guy, Jeece, just planted…"

"…a camera on his head, I know" he yawned.

"When don't you know?" she teased.

He chuckled.

Half an hour later the tournament resumed.

"We get back to the games with Vegetto of Universe 16 and XXI of the universe 5"

From the universe 5 platform, emerged a petite old man with pointy ears and wearing a robe. His head was large and spotted as well. His eyes were covered by bushy eyebrows and he had a long beard.

**This is where Dragon-Ball Multiverse ends. The webcomic is ongoing but this is the point they are at with the main story. I will be continuing here on out with my own version of events. If you want to read their webcomic, see the disclaimer. I have their website in it.**

**I will be taking the rest of this chapter to answer any questions you guys may have about the story and the concept. Post your questions in the reviews or message them to me. I will update this chapter with the answers.**

**Thank you all for reading so far!**

**-Majin Hezaa**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

The old man stepped aside.

"My master, XXI" he bowed revealing a young looking man. He was well-toned and seemed to have an air around him that didn't spell out any kind of danger. He wore a tight spandex like outfit that was solid black to match his hair that was pulled back out of his face.

Old Kai was over in his balcony, freaking out. He was trembling. 'What is so fearsome? I've seen more evil in butterflies…' she tilted her head 'well, you know how these things go…' she was still laying against the wall unable to move. 'This sucks not having energy…' she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I think she's sleeping" Miyu poked her just to be sure, "Yeah, she's asleep."

"Dad, should we move her some place?" Hideaki looked up at him, he was half his height.

"No, let's leave her be, we might bother her if we move her" Buu didn't look down to answer; he was studying the XXI guy who was now in the ring with Vegetto.

Vegetto was getting cocky. They exchanged some words and the announcer began the match. They stared each other down. Vegetto went to strike first and like that, he was gone. They kept the pattern going, Vegetto and XXI went at amazing speed that no one except the fighters could keep up with. They met blow to blow and landed on either side of the ring.

Vegetto went Super Saiyan.

XXI started taking the hits, landing on his back. Vegetto was going to win; he flew up and threw a massive energy blast that destroyed the entire planet that was the ring. When the smoke cleared, XXI stood crossed armed in the middle of what was once the ring. Vegetto was amazed, his mouth agape. XXI charged his own attack, the light-hearted looking man gone- replaced by a ruthless looking man. He fired the bright pink light toward Vegetto. It wrapped around him and sent waves of energy through him. He yelled in pain. It was as if he was being hit by radioactive waves. Vegetto shifted into Super Saiyan 2 and escaped the pink electrode bubble he was trapped in. XXI seemed pleased instead of surprised.

They traded energy blast making a huge explosion, some screamed while everyone covered themselves. XXI met Vegetto blow for blow, neither seeming to tire. Their power just seemed to never end. Finally, Vegetto made a connection and sent XXI flying but he phased out and appeared next to Vegetto. He didn't have time to block the kick. He was knocked out. The count started. This XXI was something else… he was on par with Vegetto. Universe 16 was calling for him, everyone was wide-eyed and amazed that someone could be as strong as Vegetto.

Vegetto finally started to get up. It was too late though, XXI was announced the winner as a 30 second knock-out. He grinned and started to laugh. He congratulated XXI with a hand shake and asked for another fight again one day, XXI agreed and shared his grin.

Leena was still asleep when Hideaki was called into the ring for his fight. Buu was sitting next to her. Miyu was bouncing and cheering as he got in the ring with Android 18.

Hideaki took his stance, a basic form with his feet parallel and on hand behind his while the other was straight out in front. He was completely straight. They began the match as 18 tucked a strand of hair from behind her ear. They stood for a few moments. Hideaki was unmoving, not even moving an inch. 18 started to get agitated and rushed in. Hideaki didn't move and waited for her to get within range and used the tips of his fingers to knock her fist out of the way and hit her instantly with an open handed hit to the shoulder. She landed a few yards away and stood. She was shocked when she couldn't use her arm.

"You're an android, so you are made of electronic stuff right?" Hideaki asked. 18 answered with a simple sneer. "Thought so, what I did was use my own energy to should down that part of your system. So your arm is useless to you now. It works the same on people I just have to use more energy since they have fibers and nerves to connect their energy. So, it's kind of a different routine there. Oh, sorry I'm rambling!" he chuckled and resumed his stance. She was twice as angry now and started to shoot energy blast at him that he easily deflected. He went forward to her. It looked as though he never left his stance as he landed in front of her; he did a series of punches on her abdomen. She landed on her stomach and coughed, spitting out some blood. She pasted out.

Hideaki was announced the winner of the fight by 30-second knockout. Android 17 collected his sister. She was still pasted out as Hideaki and Miyu high fived on their separate ways into and out of the ring. Miyu was bouncing up and down in excitement of her next fight. Nekomajin climbed in and was having a hard time with the gravity increase.

"For my honor, I must withstand!" He used most of his power to get up.

"You're such a cute kitty!" Miyu pointed and laughed. Nekomajin did not find it amusing, he growled.

"I'm a wombat!"

"What's with the ears? They make you look like a kitty."

"I can't help my ears! I am Nekomajin!"

She had her hands behind her head. She was looking amused at his serious expressions.

"Grrrr!"

"OK, kitty let's go!"

"I'm not a kitty!"

He shot a blast at her. "Neko-Hame-Ha!"

"Woah!" she jumped high into the air to avoid the blast. They traded fists. He hit her. Miyu landed on her feet and stopped playing around. She put up her guard.

He rushed in with his power pole; Miyu simply avoided it and punted him like a football against the shield.

Nekomajin jumped back into the ring and powered up.

"Super Nekomajin!"

"Wow!"

Miyu looked around and put her fist in her hand. She had an idea. She used her powers to create a tiny light and projected it around the ring. He couldn't resist and started chasing it around.

"Just like a cat!" she laughed having fun. Hideaki was laughing (along with most of the stadium) when Leena woke up with a start.

"What's going on?"

"Miyu is fighting" Buu answered her quickly not letting his eyes leave the ring.

"What about Hideaki's fight?"

"It's OK, Mom; you'll see my next one. I won after all" he shrugged indifferently.

"Oh Hideaki…" she felt horrible, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK Mom!"

She couldn't move her arms or legs still. Hideaki moved closer sensing what she wanted to do. She laid her head on his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mom… You're going to miss out on Miyu's fight…."

Miyu was easily avoiding his attacks. She ducked behind him and grabbed his tail. He tensed. She lifted him. She spun him around by his tail and tossed him into the ground. He didn't get back up. The others from his universe gathered him out of the ground. He was being seen by a medic when Miyu returned to the balcony. She was announced the winner.

Buu's fight was next, he was facing universe 9 Tien (Tienshinhan).

"Buu…"

He stood but looked down at her.

"Don't try anything, just win and come back OK?"

He simply flew into the ring. 'Just as I feared… he's going to try to absorb him.'


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 24

Tien was already on his guard when Buu walked into the ring. The smirk on his face showed his confidence in who would win this fight.

"Begin the next match!"

Tien took a defensive stance and made side steps, maybe trying to feel out his opponent, it wasn't clear. He was obviously a tactician. Buu made the first move. He jetted forward and caught an opening in his stance in the side. He kicked him hard in the ribs. Leena could almost feel the ribs break. Buu took advantage immediately and absorbed him easily. His strength meant nothing against the pink glob.

She shook her head. He was so power hungry. She was still weak and unable to move. Seeing Buu absorb him was hard to describe. It was scary. She frowned.

Thirty seconds later he was announced the winner. Buu went back to his balcony looking almost like he was meditating. 'I guess he's trying to get Tien settled and absorbed internally' she closed her eyes. Miyu and Hideaki had watched and were staring at him. 'He's amazing some times. But still… geez.'

His cockiness was aggravating. It just radiated off him and it was making her irritable. He was enjoying his new abilities. He leaned down to her.

"See everything went fine"

"You can be such an ass"

"Such a mouth on one that can't hardly move at the moment"

"Oh yea, guess what I;m moving right now"

He narrowed his eyes and zipped back to his balcony. Would she get use to this? He come home and has some new ability that he stole off someone?

'I wouldn't call it stealing'

'You can dress a cat in a dress and call it whatever but in the end it's still a cat in a dress'

'Why can't you just see how this is? This is-'

'-who you are. I know'

She sighed. She managed to fold her arms but even that exhausted her. The next fight was with Son Bra from universe 16 and the human named Eleim from universe 19.

'Did you ever study their armor?'

'Yes, it is very interesting. I'll tell you about it in a moment'

As soon as the match began Bra rushed in and slammed her fist into his face. It broke his teeth and jaw.

"Bra! Control your strength! He's human!" Vegetto yelled. She looked at him and frowned.

'This girl…' Leena narrowed her eyes and watched.

He was already knocked out though. He didn't get back up.

'Don't even think about it Buu'

She glanced over. He had just absorbed someone and he was already looking for his next person!

"Leena" Buu held out his hand to her, she looked at him "Come with me for a moment" he was hiding his thoughts better than normal. 'What is he doing?'

"I can't walk."

"Perfect" he purred and grabbed her, zipping away.

They appeared outside the ring. It was the place where he had taken Hideaki and Miyu before when she had let him have alone time with them.

"Why are we here?"

She was on her knees and looking back- no cameras, no people.

"Why my dear, I have decided, it is imperative that you help me"

"Don't I already help you enough?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I've had my fun, explored a few things but now I need you in a different way"

Before she could respond there was a shadow over her, she turned her head to see the pink sheet starting to wrap her. She yelled, she didn't have any energy. She had used it all. It would be days before she recovered.

It was dark. Her kids running through her head. She would do anything at this moment for her to wake up and find that this wasn't real.

'He tricked me….' She went numb, the numbing she hadn't felt in almost 10 years 'he is trying absorb me… are my kids next? What is going to happen to my babies?' she was trying hard to summon energy that wasn't there.

'He used me… Lied to me…' she was crushed… They were bonded! HOW could he do this? It shouldn't be possible.

Suddenly, light was blinding her. There was a distant voice before she fell into the darkness again.

"YOU MONSTER!" Bra yelled powering up. Universe 16 and 18 had watched him disappear with her. When they hadn't returned when Bra's match ended, they searched for her. They found her in Buu's glob, trying be absorbed.

Buu growled. Did he really think it would have worked? Leena was passed out, unconscious tears flowing down her face. Bra, Uub, and Vegetto had followed her trail.

"Interrupting my plans again" Buu shrugged.

"Leena's alive. Wake up…" Uub picked her up bridal style and started to fly back. Buu threw a blast to stop him but was stopped by Vegetto. He was serious, very serious. He tightened his hold.

"After this tournament, your mine" he let him go and used instant transmission. Buu stood alone out in the grass, reabsorbing his goop.

"Damn" he cursed and teleported back to his balcony.

The Namekian healer was examining her.

"She'll be fine. I think she fainted from shock"

Uub nodded and walked back to the room with her. He laid her down in one of the beds.

He started to get up to go to the kitchen almost an hour later. She grabbed his hands. Her eyes flipped open. They were red.

"Uub." Leena stared at him, his face was scared as he tensed in her hold on his bicep,'That bastard' anger, sadness, pain.. it flashed through her and she sat up.

The human will can be so powerful at times. She forced herself up. 'Why couldn't I do this when that asshole tried his shit!' Her anger was boiling over.

"I want to do it. Right now"

He blinked like he didn't understand.

"Break the bond with me. Don't break your promise" she watched him making his decision.

"I don't want you to do something you're gonna regret… You're hurt and upset… Don't let that decide-"

"Uub! I should have just had you do it the moment I saw you! Then I wouldn't be in…" she wiped her eyes, "this situation"

He stepped back but nodded and helped her stand when she held out her hand.

A few moments later, the preparations were done. She touched Uub's chest. She drew a symbol on it.

"It's gonna hurt alright?" She still couldn't use her legs so she was sitting in a chair.

He swallowed and touched her hand.

"You sure you're alright to do this? You can't hardly…"

"I'm fine. Let's get this done. I can hear the asshole in my head…"

A few moments later, Uub was screaming. She threw up, she was hurting so bad. Uub was wrapped in a green light with her. He started bleeding like she had slashed him open. She did the same. And like that the pieces of their shared souls shattered and the bond was broken.

The light stopped. Blood was on the hardwood floor below them. They passed out together.

When she woke up, Uub was already awake and moving around. Everyone in the room was from her universe and they were staring angrily at her. Videl, her children and Pan were missing.

"They went out. I didn't want them to see you and Uub… like that" Gohan was controlling his anger well as he spoke to her.

She felt it. The emptiness… there was nothing. Everything was quiet. In her heart… in her soul… in her head.

Buu was gone. She looked at Uub and felt nothing. There was nothingness. Nothing… she felt her sadness grow. She hadn't felt this sad since… Buu's death. She felt sick. This was eating her. She was consumed by her anger. She got up. Everyone was staring, no one saying anything.

"Thank you Uub" she smiled at him the best she could and started toward the door slowly.

She was buckling at the knees. She didn't want their pity looks. Now, she could fight. She smirked. 'Oh, he's gonna get it…'

Videl was coming down the hall with the children. They smiled and ran up to her.

Their smiles disappeared when they got closer.

"Momma"

"Not a word to anyone. Get your things."

"But-"

"Not. A. Word."

"Leena," Videl interjected "What's going on?"

"Don't concern yourself to much. Kids. Now."

They rushed into the room being wary and came back with their bags a few moments later.

"Let's go."

She took their hands and led the way.

"What?! But, you won your matches!" The Vargas exclaimed.

"But Momma!"

"No! I let you come here and to the other tournament. My decision is final. If I have to knock you out and drag you back I will"

They winced at the malice.

"Madam… are you sure? We can't undo this."

"Yes"

They nodded and she grabbed their arms. There was a flash and they were gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 25

Buu was walking the halls. The following fights weren't as entertaining so he was walking around. The fights were still visible in the distance in the windows as he walked.

It hit him hard. He fell down and yelled in pain. He was powering up, a Vargas passing by was blown away in his powerful wave over the railing. He bared his fangs and yelled.

It passed finally. "What the hell was…" it hit him. It was… gone. The bond that he had felt for that woman since he had seen her walk into the stadium. "Leena…" He was hit by a wave of nausea. "Leena…" she flashed threw her head. That smile, that voice, everything she thought… It was gone. He stood up. His power was there, her presence was gone.

His bond with her was broken. There was a piece gone and something… he missed it. He widened his eyes. He had a bond with someone and lost it.

He looked at his hands, turning them over. A demon, a monster. Power his only objective and obtaining more and more until there was none left to be had was his only goal. He was the most powerful being in the world! In his universe! At this tournament!

He suddenly got the urge to see her. He walked and thought about all this. Why did he want to see her? The bond was gone and the usual loneliness was taking hold and settling into a place that was once filled with that girl… The kids flashed through his mind at Miyu walking in front of him, Hideaki holding a conversation with him. Miyu's eyes reflecting his. He shook his head distracted.

He was outside Universe 18's door. 'What the hell…?'

It opened instantly.

"We sensed you a mile away"

Gohan was watching him in the doorway with everyone else. Everyone was on guard.

"Just wanted to check on her after the mishap" he gave them a cocky smile.

"You're too late" Uub joined Gohan at the door and nearly collapsed, blood stains on his stomach and under his mouth, "She left an hour ago."

"Oh really, then she's fine" he turned and started to leave. 'She left? Good', he couldn't concentrate with her around anyways.

"How can you be so-" Uub pasted out. Gohan caught him and heaved him inside.

"Forget it Uub, you can't talk to the heartless" with that Gohan shut the door.

Buu walked away. 'She left… She left?!' For some reason he was pissed. He growled as a reflex. He walked to the Vargas.

"Where is Leena, universe 18?"

"We…we sent her home…" The Vargas was scared and stammering, he gripped the little birds shirt and lifted him up. His rage was starting to take hold.

"What's wrong Buu?" Vegetto caught his attention. He placed the Vargas back down.

He said nothing.

"Can't find the girl you tried to absorb?" he smirked.

"I'll take care of you later!" Buu walked past him. Even now that girl…! She was making his life turn upside down!

He returned to his room. He started thinking. He imagined her sleeping next to him…. The children asleep... Her song was in his head…

He rammed his fist through the wall. "Goddammit!" he roared and marched back down the hallway.

Leena was going to be tricky to find in her universe now. He didn't sense her leave! How would he find her?! Steam blew from his pores as he paced down the hall. Then he started thinking about the happiness he felt when she said yes to going to his universe. His veins bulged as he marched.

Tapion walked down the hall with his brother. Leena was on his mind, he wanted to thank her. She saved his and his brother's lives. That woman… that beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman…. saved them both. He wanted to learn everything about her. About her background, her culture, where she learned everything she did, and why she did what she did.

He knocked on the door of universe 18. Trunks answered.

"Tapion!"

"Hello friend!" they clasped hands.

"Where is Leena, I wish to thank her-" he looked around at everyone. They frowned. "Where is she? Did something happen?!"

"Majin Buu… tried to absorb her. So she left. She went back with her children to our universe" Tapion's heart sank. She was gone… his anger flared.

"Majin Buu! That monster!" he looked down at his brother "Leena… she's gone…"

"Aw… I wanted to meet her and thank her…"

"We'll tell her" Trunks smiled and Tapion tried to smile back. His heart was heavy… she was probably hurt…

"We have to do something…"

"We can't, she's gone."

"About Buu! He can't get away with this… this… injustice! I am too weak now without Hirudegarn…"

"Don't worry…" Goku stepped up "I'm gonna get him… and win this tournament!" Goku clenched his fist. Tapion nodded and gave a small smile.

Buu was meditating in the big sitting area where he and Leena had their first conversation. It was where she had told him that he was a father of the two children in her universe. Her fire and spirit when he probed her mind was adorable. She thought she could have hit him and harmed him.

He couldn't feel her at all. She was gone…

He opened his eyes. She was gone… he couldn't find her. All this power and it couldn't do a damn thing.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 26

**_Three years later_**

Leena closed the door behind her using her butt, her arms full at the moment. The car purred behind her as she walked inside the house with an arm full of groceries. Miyu and Hideaki were in the garage with their friends. They had formed a band a few months ago and were practicing their first self-written song. They were good.

They had returned to as much as a normal life as they could after the tournament. Buu wasn't on her mind as much now. She checked the messages. Three missed calls from that Ayaki guy she had met at Hideaki and Miyu's first performance at city hall. He asked her out after the show and she agreed. It was high time to try someone… well… normal. She laughed. She missed the bastard… she had to admit that. Would she always miss the asshole that tried to absorb her and steal her powers?

Ayaki was a nice guy, but when she didn't return his… vigorous advances after they had been on a few dates, he had backed off but now was back making up for lost time. He wanted to meet her for lunch. He has for the last week. She hadn't returned his calls. She sighed and put the bag of groceries away.

She picked up the phone and dialed it. Ayaki picked up on the second ring.

"Leena long time no talk"

She sighed. "Sorry, been busy. Someone has to file papers" he gave a small laugh.

"Let me try again, to make up for my behavior on our last date."

"It's fine. Look, I'm just… Ayaki, it's not that simple…"

"One date, please? A friend is having a fundraiser party tomorrow night. Get a babysitter and let me take you."

She caved.

"Fine"

"Yes! I'll see you at 7:30"

He hung up excitedly. She shrugged and laid down the phone.

The next day, at 7:30 sharp, Ayaki showed up in a velvet (almost black) tuxedo. He had a tie to match and a bright red under shirt with it. The babysitter was the teenager next door, she answered the door. She stammered. Who wouldn't? By all accounts by human standards he was good looking and in that tuxedo he was to die for.

"C-Come in…"

"Sure."

He came in and Hideaki and Miyu waved at him. They liked him but she could tell they missed their father.

Leena came out in a long black dress Miyu had helped her pick out. Hideaki had helped some but lost interest after a few and went to his room.

It was solid black with spaghetti straps. Ayaki watched her. Her hair was pulled up and she wore some light make-up for the first time in almost 3 years. Capsule Corporation had made a new product in the last 3 years. It was a bracelet that cloaked any body scars or deformities that people didn't want other people to see. The dress flattered her and, thanks to the bracelets (2 on each wrist), she could hide her tattoos and scars in plain sight. She had cried the first time she put them on. She carried a small hand bag.

They had walked arm and arm out the door when there was a loud sound of wind. She hadn't sensed anything. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth then shut it again. Ayaki was already freaking out when he landed in front of him.

Buu smiled at her. Her anger flared.

"How the hell….?!"

"It wasn't easy, my dear. But you have a promise to uphold"

"I think that's null and void" she glared at him, her eyes flashing red. Ayaki was on his ass behind her.

"Oh no, not at all. It has taken me this long to find you and you are coming back with me"

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she stepped up to him "Not me, not my kids, no one!" she didn't have a bond to stop her this time. She powered up. Ayaki was whimpering like a coward.

"Leena… y-you… you.."

"Get in your car and go. Forgot about me and my kids" he nodded and was gone in a flash. Buu watched her. Her power was even more incredible than he had thought. It blew around them. She was trying to calm.

"How did you find me?" she repeated to him.

"Hm? Oh, I finally tracked you down. I went back to my universe after the tournament and looked for you there to see if you had really abandoned your promise to me, which you had, and looked around for someone. Someone that could transport me to your universe so I-"

She hit him. She hit him with as much energy as she could and he was sent flying down the street. He took most of the street and the cars with him, crashed under him. Buu walked back to her. She stood there watching him approach, his face was pushed in. He regenerated with ease. He spat as he got closer to here.

"That's my girl"

"I am not yours. Not anymore. You screwed that up you cocky son of a bitch. You screwed up when you tried to absorb me. What were you going to do?"

"I let my power go to my head. I wasn't thinking."

"I don't believe that comes out of your mouth."

"Then why did you ask?"

She looked away. She had just got her life back, they were a normal family. They had moved out of their town to the suburbs of the country. They kids could fight and fly and no one bothered them.

One finger. One finger tilted her chin to him.

"I…" she was a bit surprised by the look on his face, "I'm sorry…" he was trying to be sincere and she could see that. She had her arms folded.

"I knew…" she perked up when he spoke, "I knew, when you left and it was for real. I felt… like I had lost something. I… missed you" he was admitting to it. He was admitting to how he felt…? This is so… out of character.

"What do you want?" she was doing her best not fall for his tricks. It's not like she had a bond with him anymore. "You said years ago, 'I want you and Hideaki and Miyu' and you know what? You tried to absorb me after I fell for your trick" she stepped away from his lingering finger "I won't do it again. Go back to your universe and I'll stay in mine…"

He growled the anger visible.

He powered up and so did she. She folded her arms.

"Daddy!" Miyu jumped on him. It took them both by surprise. Hideaki and Miyu had learned the spell for cloaking their energy so that Buu wouldn't find them… or any other Z warriors.

Miyu had grown a lot in three years. She was 5 feet now with her brother but he still towered over her. He was still blind-sided by her energy. He set her down and ruffled her hair.

"Miyu…" he squatted down to her level.

"Daddy! Long time no see!"

"Miyu, step away from him and go back inside. You have guests and I need to erase their minds anyways."

"Mom! We wanna see Dad!" Hideaki stood beside Miyu.

"Children, do as your mother ask" Buu never took his eyes off of her. Miyu and Hideaki looked hurt but trudged back inside. He stood.

"I mean what I say. No connection can show you anymore truth. I realized it the second I couldn't find you anymore… I love you and I wanted a family. I've always destroyed and conquered. My power always got me everything I wanted and needed. But this time… all my powers couldn't erase you from my mind. Couldn't… find you… couldn't… bring you back."

"It's been 3 years… Buu… The pain… You hurt me and my kids…"

"Come back with me…" He took her face in his hands, one hand on each side of her face. She stroked his wrists with her thumbs, thinking. 'Fuck!' When had it become more than a bond? When had she fallen in love with him?


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 27

In the front yard, the street was torn up from her fierce punch and Buu had just taken it. He had controlled his temper very well. Did he mean what he said? She believed him last time and he had tried to absorb her. Will his power-hungry personality get the better of him again? They weren't bonded anymore, so he would have a better chance now. If he really wanted to, he would be able to beat her. She stood her ground though. He chuckled but his veins popped up showing he was getting enraged.

She looked back, the kid's and their friends were peeking out through the garage window. The babysitter was looking out through the living room window looking afraid, she was obviously in shock and unable to move. Buu moved her attention back to him; he was trying to keep calm and let his voice show it.

"How did you find me? What happened after the tournament?" Their tempers weren't exactly the best. They were both had short tempers to keep in place.

The tournament was in the final match. Buu was distracted but ready. It was between Goku of universe 18 and him.

When the fight started, Buu obviously had the upper hand. They fought long and hard. This Goku surprised him and kept up with him. Leena was on his mind but he had to keep the thought of her out of his head. Buu stopped suddenly. He stood on the other end of the ring looking at the worn out and half-beaten Saiyan. He thought about trying to absorb him. A thought kept echoing in his head. 'Heartless Monster… All you care about is power…" He thought about the look on Leena's face when he absorbed Tien. Her disappointment in him as she lay against the wall.

The realization hit him. He would alone in his universe again. 'When you absorb and conquer everyone out there, who is gonna be left? You'll be alone!' He had killed the boy that had yelled this at him on a planet in his universe.

"I forfeit" everyone just stared. Buu had just given up. Goku's mouth was agape in surprise. "I see now what I want and this match and this tournament can't give it to me." With that he walked away, all the way to the control room where he requested to be sent back to his universe. He was going to find her the old fashion way.

Back in his universe, Buu searched the first year for the ability to jump dimensions. He finally found someone. He absorbed them and used his new powers to jump dimensions. It took him almost 6 months to find the correct universe. On the way he found some worthy opponents to kill and destroyed their planets when he was finished. Almost 2 years had pasted and he finally found the correct dimensions. But, her energy signal along with the children's had vanished. He lowered his power level and did things the old fashion way. He looked for her with his eyes. The bond no longer connected to her he had to hunt her down. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. When Leena didn't want to be found, she hid herself easily. She completely erased herself like she never existed. She was far cleverer than he had thought.

Finally, it had been the mark of 3 years and a break through. A girl and her two children had moved recently out to the country and she matched her description. Leena was crafty. She had hid herself and the kids' true identity and gave people fake names.

He flew low in the evening scanning the area when he saw a few houses tucked into the hills. That's when he saw her, leaving her home arm-in-arm with some good looking human. She had such a bored look on her face. She was in a long dress and looked beautiful. His rage boiled up and took over, he raced toward the home. 'Leena is mine!' His veins popped up and he growled.

As he had recounted his tale to her they had moved inside the house. She sat in her chair next to the couch where he sat; the babysitter had left the moment they had walked in.

She thought for a few minutes when she finally sighed and looked at him. "How very sweet…" she said with some bitterness and looked down then back at him. He was prompt up on his elbow with his head in his hand.

She rubbed her eyes and thought. Here was Buu in her living room, ruining her cover of 3 years. What if he's being sincere? What's going to happen?

"Buu…" he looked up at her, "there's something I need to talk to you about. IF I believe you, how can I be sure… you're not going to try to absorb me? IF I re-bonded with you, how can I know I can trust you again?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess you'll just have to try and take my word for it" he stood and took her hand pulling her up to him. He just held her in his arms, she didn't move. He smelled like he always did. She closed her eyes. He was radiating heat. There was a noise that made her jump. Miyu was looking at them. She cleared her throat moving away.

"Does this mean…!?" Miyu was getting excited.

"No, it doesn't…" she frowned.

"Buu…" she turned to him "I will think some more. How about this? You can stay here, with us in this universe for a few, until I make my decision."

He stared for a few moments like he didn't understand but nodded.

'He's willing to go this far…?' she walked to the garage. "Give me a moment."

Cold, it was cold. Inside her mind, she had numbed herself. Feeling only when and what was necessary. She quit her job at Capsule Corp and moved away. That's all she knew how to do. Run away and hide when she was in fear. She had no bond with Buu anymore so he could come after her and her kids! She had to protect them… and herself from him and everyone. From the pain and hurt. They had been crushed by his betrayal, the look on their faces when they had learned of what he had done…

She awoke sweating and almost flipping out of the bed. The sheets ruffled. She panted. In her sleep she must have gotten hot, her pajama bottoms lying beside the bed. It was burning up in there, her tank top and panties were drenched with sweat. 'Why is it so hot…?' she looked to see Buu snuggled up to her favorite pillow.

"Oh no you don't…," she woke him up, he yawned, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping" he reached for her, she moved out of his grasp.

"Not with me, so get out"

"Now, Leena don't be like that. You use to like this"

"Forget it" She got up but he moved quickly to her, "Let go" she felt exposed, he kissed her parting her lips so that they kissed deeper. She was caught off guard. She quickly recovered and pushed him away her face a deep red but hidden in the darkness. "No… just…" she choked, "stop…"


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 28

Buu was a bit taken back with the emotions bubbling over. She was crying, had he really hurt her that bad? Before he knew it he had wrapped her in his arms. She cried. After a while she slumped in his hold, she had fallen asleep. He laid her down in the bed and tucked himself around her and through the blanket around them.

He thought about earlier when he had arrived, she had one hell of a punch. He hadn't been hit like that since he first fought Vegetto. This girl… he loved her with every ounce of him and he would do anything to keep her. He kissed her cheek and held her close. He fell asleep.

He awoke to the smell of food, his stomach growled. Leena was gone from his side. He strolled out to the hallway, Miyu and Hideaki were giving her a hug and kiss goodbye on their way out. She handed them a lunch. She was in jeans and a t-shirt with an apron tied around her. They waved at him as they caught his attention.

"Off with you two, you're going to be late!" they laughed and flew off with a great gust behind them. She turned her head to him, closing the door. She was being cold.

"Hungry?" he nodded and followed her to the kitchen. All his favorites were laid out on the kitchen table. "There, it's yours. I have to go to work. So, eat what you like on the table. I'll be back in a few hours."

She took off the apron and walked out to the living room. He caught her and spun her around to him. "Leena, how about a proper goodbye?" he smirked.

"Hands off Ok?" she bend his wrist off of her.

"Harsh!" he teased. She walked out shutting the door making sure not let him see her blush.

At the office she couldn't concentrate. She packed up her laptop and paperwork. She had a scanner at home. But Buu was at home. Damn. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to him… and last night… crying in his arms.

"GAH!" she cursed and drove back. She had to face it, she wanted him back. She loved him and wanted him bad. Maybe she should… she drove to Miyu and Hideaki's new school and parked. She walked in and got them from class. She took them outside.

"Miyu, Hideaki…" they stared at her.

"Mom, I was taking down notes…" Hideaki pouted.

"This is important. I'll let you guys decide." They shared a look. "Do you want to go? To Buu's universe?" They smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! We decided that if he regretted what he did and apologized to you and us, we would go back with him."

"You guys suck so bad sometimes, talking about this stuff without me" she folded her arms, "OK. We'll go back with him…" she gave in some and smiled happily. They jumped up and down and rushed to the car, she followed them.

Miyu and Hideaki had settled down and started to think. "What about our band? And school?" Miyu asked.

"It'll all go away. I'll try to find some planet in his universe to live on and send you to school where you can make friends. We don't know anything about his universe."

"What if we can't live there?" Hideaki and Miyu exchanged looks.

"Think about this more OK?"

That night after dinner, Miyu and Hideaki went straight into their rooms. 'Odd… they must want to talk about this…'

"Well?" Buu was watching them.

"I'm letting them talk about it OK?" she did the dishes with ease and flashed through them.

She dried her hands and started putting them away when his arms snaked their way around her and picked her up placing her on the countertop. "What are you thinking? I can't read your mind anymore."

"….I am thinking 'hands off' at the moment."

He chuckled and ran his nose along her neck. Oh, he still, even without the bond, made her squirm. She blushed lightly and moved her head. His hands were on her thighs. She could feel his breathing through his chest. He was close. She turned her head. She kissed him and he returned it with a passion. He expressed how much he wanted her back, how much he needed her. She instinctively had her hands on his shoulders, he made her so weak. No matter how strong she pretended to be or wished to be, she always lost it with him in this way.

He pulled her to him, his desire rising up. If she slept with him, she would re-bond with him. She stopped him in that moment.

"What?" he was irritated he was a man underneath with needs. And she was interrupting these needs. He growled his frustration.

"Not until we decide if we really want to leave and come to your universe. It's not going to work like the first time. We sleep together and I make a decision. That's not the way were doing it."

"Leena you have to be the most infuriating woman…" he strutted off and disappeared.

"Probably went to… sort things out," she chuckled, "serves him right" she laid him a blanket and pillow on the couch and went to the kids room.

"How's it going?"

They looked at each other, "We want to go and try it out."

"Try it out?"

"If we don't like it we can just come back, right?"

"No, it's one or the other. If I get back together with him, that's it. No going back."

They looked at each other.

"OK… let's go" they smiled and nodded.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah!"

"OK, we'll go. We'll give it one more shot."

That night when he came back refreshed. She was waiting, leaned up against the back of the couch.

"Hey"

He folded his arms.

"We'll leave in the morning" he perked up and stared, "we're going back to your universe in the morning."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

Chapter 29

The house was securely packed in its capsule. This made packing up and moving so much easier. She glanced at the kid's nervous face and touched their shoulders. She was so scared she was trembling. Was she ready? She wouldn't be able to take them back without doing a lot of work in the darkness inside that could kill her or worse… become her mother and become absorbed in the darkness. They smiled up at her but she could tell they were feeling the same. Buu was waiting in the middle of the yard.

"Come along, let's get going" he motioned toward them. She nodded and walked over to him with them. Buu was smiling to himself. He was so happy with himself, or was he happy because she was finally going to his universe?

"Touch me and hang on." They all latched on and all of sudden it was a sensation in a flash of light. They felt like they were being flattened and held on tighter. Leena closed her eyes to handle this discomforting feeling. Then it stopped. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, Buu was looking down at her.

"We're here."

She looked around and recognized it instantly. It used to be Namek. The Namekians were gone. The kids were already exploring and heading toward the green mountains.

It was so quiet, so peaceful. Ironic in a way. She chuckled.

Buu wrapped his arms around her waist. That's when she realized she had never let go and was still latched onto his chest.

"I-I guess I should set up the house and-"

"I already have one" he picked her up and flew in the direction where the children were, they flew up to follow. He flew over the mountains and over the lake. On the edge of the lake was a dog shaped house that she recognized immediately. It wasn't until he landed that she realized how latched on she was to him.

"Still afraid of heights?" he teased.

"Overly cautious" she made sure she could stand on the house before she got down.

He never let his arm leave her waist as he guided them to the house. Miyu and Hideaki had already started in and explored the house.

"Guys!"

"Let them, this is their home now" he grinned and she smiled back. They were waving from on top of the house, she waved back.

"So tell me straight," he looked down at her, "what have you done in this world? Do you have enemies? Have you devastated a lot of planets and people?"

He narrowed his eyes "I lost count. I was about to start on a different part of this region. But, I think I'll post pone. I want some time with my family."

"You can't… Just leave them be. You're the most powerful man in the universe, how much more proof do you need?"

"It's not that, I like destroying things and devastating. Causing panic is so much fun. Leena, let's talk about this later"

She was about to keep it going but the look on his face made her shake her head. "OK, what do you do for food?"

"Go another planet but we will arrange something, the house is fully stocked at the moment."

She nodded as he pulled her to the house.

He showed her the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms, the bathrooms. He had made this bigger.

"This is a little big for you" she turned looking around the bedroom, she placed her bag on the bed.

"I fixed it when I came back from the tournament. I knew I would be being you all back here and fixed this place for all of you to stay her too."

She smiled. "I don't know whether to be flattered or to be mad" she chuckled.

"My dear, you were coming back here one way or another"

"Oh really?" she stepped close and he grinned.

"Mhmmm" he kissed her head.

"Where is the closest planet with life and maybe a school? For them?"

"There is plenty of time for that."

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to build a home here" she smiled at him. Buu was a bit taken back 'Guess he didn't expect something like that' she laughed at his expression. "Buu…" she smiled lovingly at him.

There was a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" She ran outside to see Miyu and Hideaki holding onto a couple of soldiers.

"They work for one of my "enemies", one that is seeking vengeance on me" he laughed, "it's funny they think they can touch me."

"That's not the point"

"Oh Buu, you have some new hostages?" one soldier hissed at him.

"Of course not!" Miyu said "He's our dad!"

They all snapped to attention. Leena mirrored Hideaki smacking her hand over her eyes, sliding it down. 'Miyu!'

Buu just smirked. 'I don't know if he's proud or amused' she shook her head.

"Her and you…?! He's a monster! He's killed billions! He destroyed our planet!"

Buu growled. She thought for a moment. "He may have done some terrible things but there is good in everyone. I see it in him, I see it in our children."

"Is that your excuse for him?!"

Buu had had enough of them; he blasted them destroying them in one blast. She stepped back; she hadn't seen that in a long time. Miyu and Hideaki just stared. They had never seen this.

"Welcome home."

They watched him go back in the house. She was so backwards inside. It was wrong what he did but he can't help who he is. Would she be able to help him to understand that it was wrong to do that? Inside, Buu was downing a cake.

"I didn't want you guys to see… this side of your dad. But, I guess you have to see all of him to fully understand him."

They nodded looking at the spot where the soldiers once were. She touched their heads. They looked up at her.

"It is wrong to do things like that. Do you guys understand why I made the decisions I did?" They nodded silent. "I don't want you guys to join him if he goes on one of his destructive binges. The only thing we can do is hope that he'll change and welcome him home properly when he comes back."

They looked at her strange but nodded. "Go ahead and explore some more, I'm going to try to talk to him. You guys can show me what you find" they smiled and hugged her before rushing off.

Did she make the right decision?

She walked inside. He was sitting at the table looking like he was thinking. She slid in beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he tilted his head in her direction. He seemed down. She stood up and leaned into him.

"Buu…" she kissed his cheek "I don't think you're a monster."

He just stared at her. She climbed into his lap gaining some confidence. He chuckled and pulled her closer. He used a hand to pull her face close to his. He kissed her gently.

"Have you ever given thought to using your powers to ending wars? Or doing something better with your powers than rampaging and destruction?"

"That's not my style"

"It's probably what Hideaki and Miyu will do. Why don't you try it with them?"

He thought for a moment and picked her up, carrying her upstairs. "I'll try it, alright?" Leena smiled.

"Thank you for trying" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and shut the bedroom door behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama._**

**_Also: I am including a twist from a web comic that I adore. It is called Dragonball Multiverse. I do not own that web comic and I cut some of their characters out to replace them with 2 of my own. It is an original story by Salagir and Gogeta Jr. The website to check it out is: (www.) (dragonball-multiverse) (.com)_**

**_Hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings with Buu's verizon of the tournament. Read below for the real story to the ending of the tournament in my version of Multiverse Tournament. This is completely my own and it is not in accordance to the tournament actually happening in DBM. _**

Chapter 30- Epilogue

**_One Year Later…_**

Leena was hanging laundry on the line when Buu and children return. After their talk Buu had tried very hard. She had to hand it to him, once he committed to do something he would see it through. He never gave up; which had puzzled her when he told her he had forfeited the tournament. He must have been hiding something. She kind of figured what it was having re-established the bond.

They landed next to her. Miyu immediately hugged her. Hideaki was next.

"I missed you guys."

"It was great you should have been there!"

"I don't think I'm in traveling condition" she chuckled rubbing her stomach. Buu kissed her and touched her stomach. In a few more months he would a father. She worried about the 14 year difference in the baby's and its sibling's age but she smiled watching Hideaki and Miyu play/spar in the sky. Everything would work out.

"Dinner is almost done" she called to them, "Wash up"

Buu had traveled the universe with the kid's and helped many people with his healing abilities. He had told her that somehow he got the same enjoyment out of it that he did when he was devastating things and killing. He was so attentive to her, she couldn't be happier.

**_What really happened at the end of the tournament...?_**

Buu stepped into the ring with Son Goku. "Universe 18 Goku verses Universe 4 Buu"

The match began. Buu immediately took the upper hand. He was obviously superior even as Goku turned Super Saiyan 2. Buu was toying with him. His evil smirk was showing his enjoyment of being superior.

He coughed. Buu had just given him a good knee to the stomach while elbowing him in the back. They exchanged a few more blows and Goku finally caught Buu off guard and nailed a good solid punch.

"What did Leena see in you?! You monster!" he was panting. He changed into Super Saiyan 3. "For her, for everyone, all the ones you've killed and all the destruction you caused I will stop you!" He powered up. His power was exploding. He was harnessing his rage.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" He yelled transforming more. He became a Super Saiyan 4. It became a more even fight. They traded blows. Goku was starting to gain the upper hand landing a series of punches in Buu's abdomen. Buu was angry, he and Goku powered up. The Stadium started to crumble. Buu smirked and stretched his arm. Goku easily dodged it but slipped on the trap he had laid. Buu had discreetly lay some of his pink gel in the cracks of the stadium and now sprang it on him.

Goku struggled and it looked like he was going to absorb him when Goku yelled. His power blew through the gel.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Buu was enveloped in the blue light. He had gotten to cocky and over confident.

"Leena…" he was send out of the stadium and into the space as he tried to escape.

"30 seconds out of the ring. Son Goku wins the tournament"

Buu was fast asleep. Leena removed her hand from his temple. She chuckled.

"Buu, you idiot" she smiled and kissed him as he slept, "I love you" she snuggled close to him as he warmed, falling fast asleep.

**_The End_**

**_Thank you for reading everyone! Thank you to all the supporters and all the confidence! Thank you everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this! _**

**_-Heather (aka Majin Hezaa)_**


End file.
